


Eyes of the Storm

by Tea_n_Tomatoes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_n_Tomatoes/pseuds/Tea_n_Tomatoes
Summary: Quila is a waterbender from the southern water tribe living in the Earth Kingdom capitol: Ba Sing Se, with her mother. Living in the lower ring with the other refugees, she's learned that sometimes action is the only way to get what you want. That's why her and her best friend, Gopan, sneak out at night, and take what they need from those in the middle and upper rings. When she learns things about those closest to her, she may find that she's in over her head.





	1. Pilot

Quila was woken up early by her mother, disrupting her pleasant dreams. The young water tribe girl sat up in bed. "I'm awake, Mom." 

"Good. You have to head in to the market today. Breakfast is on the table when you're ready." Her mother stood up and closed the wooden sliding door behind her. Quila got up and looked at her tired reflection in the mirror and grimaced. She pulled her long, wavy dark brown hair into a ponytail, leaving some long stands in front of her face and put on her usual pale blue sleeveless tunic, white sash, tan pants and brown foux fur lined boots. She stepped out of her small house to find her mother loading her pottery into the cart. "I can take it from here, Mom." 

"Well that seems likely since I've already finished without you." She said pointedly, raising an eyebrow at her daughter. Quila smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, Mom. I'll take this stuff to the market for the day." Her mother nodded and stepped inside the house as Quila made her way to the lower ring market. It was already busy when she got there, and the sun was rising over the wall. She pulled the cart up next to a young boy about her age and began setting up. "There you are. Late, as per usual." The boy greeted her with a teasing smirk. He had olive toned skin, deep green eyes, and short brown hair. He wore a green top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pale green scarf and thin sash around his waist, tan pants, and dark brown boots. "Sorry, Gopan! I slept in late again." She replied to her best friend, and he smiled at her. "That sounds about right." 

"I don't need any sass from you this morning, mister." She finished setting up her stand, and shot him a glance. "Well someone needs to keep you in line." 

"And who said it has to be you?" 

"Me." 

"Watch yourself, Gopan." 

"Or what?" 

"Or this!" She flicked her finger and some water from a nearby puddle splashed him in the face. She laughed at his irritated expression as water dripped from his hair and face. "Ha. Ha. Very clever, waterbender." 

"Yes, that's why I'm laughing." She snickered as Gopan took a towel from his cart and wiped his face and hair. "Oooh, look at this one, nephew." An older voice turned Quila's attention to two men in front of her stand. She smiled and leaned against the old wood, smiling at them. "Hello there! I haven't seen either of you around before. You both new to Ba Sing Se?" She asked them. The old one was a bit heavier and had long gray hair and beard, and wore a bright smile. The other one was about her age and had short dark hair and a large burn scar covering the left side of his face. "We just arrived here." The older one replied. "Welcome! Feel free to inspect the pottery, it's all made by my mother." 

"Your mother is an excellent craftswoman." He complimented and she smiled. "I'll let her know you think so." The older man inspected a tall brown pot that Quila had decorated with tiger lilies, her favorite flower. "Do you like that one? It's ten silver pieces." Quila said, and for a moment, she let her eyes drag to the younger boy. He was fairly handsome, despite the scar on his face. A firebender must have done that to him some time, and she couldn't help but wonder why. She suddenly realized she was staring, and the boy noticed too and turned his head so he was hiding his mark. Before she could apologize, the older man spoke up. "I'll take it!" He placed the coins on the wood, and Quila turned back to him and smiled. "And keep the flowers too. They can help brighten your new home." The man smiled and bowed slightly to her with a smile, and she reciprocated. "Thank you very much, young lady." He turned and left with his nephew following him. "It's not often you see someone so chipper around here." Quila observed as he watched them go. "Give it time. The lower ring will lower their spirits." Gopan replied tiredly and turned his attention back to his customers. 

The day turned to evening and the market was starting to thin. Gopan and Quila began packing their things. "We're still on for tonight, right?" He asked as he finished. "Yeah. I'll meet you in the usual place." She nodded and he left the market to go back to his father at home. On her way back, she passed a wall with wanted posters hung all over it. Among the menacing faces were two on a larger sheet of paper. One was male, and the other female. The male had lighter skin, messy dark hair, and wore all black with a picture of a bow and arrow in the corner. The female had darker skin with her dark hair down in two blue ties over her shoulders, and was described to be a waterbender. They were the notorious 'Black Bandits' of Ba Sing Se. They crept into the middle ring in the blanket of night, sneaked into someone's home, and stole several valuables. No one had ever gotten good looks at them, and they always evaded the police, and were considered very dangerous. And the longer that went on, the better, at least for Quila and Gopan, them secretly being the infamous duo. 

She arrived back home to see her mother was there waiting for her. "Hello, sweety! How was the market!" 

"Good. I met a very nice man today. He and his nephew were new to Ba Sing Se, and he bought one of your pots. He seemed to really like it." 

"Well hopefully he'll be a return customer. Dinner is just about ready." 

"Great!"

After dinner, and her mother had fallen fast asleep, Quila changed into a black sleeveless top, black pants, and boots, with a blue belt. She fastened her bending canteen on that had a blue yin yang design on it. She pulled her elbow-length black gloves over her arms, her ring and pinkie fingers sticking through holes on each hand, and fastened on her black bandana over her face as a final touch. Careful not to make a sound, she slipped out of her bedroom window and onto the street below. Silently, she made her way to a crumbling, abandoned home near the edge of the wall, and slipped in through a window. A moment later, another figure entered the same way. It was Gopan, wearing a similar outfit. It was a short sleeved black top with a pale green sash around his waist, black pants, black boots, and black pieces of armor on his forearms and calves with a gold design, and was wearing the same black bandana around his face. He had an arrow sheath on his back that was filled with ammo, and a black bow clutched in his hand. "Are you ready?" He whispered, and she nodded. 

They made their way to the back of the old house and Gopan lifted up a trap door to reveal a tunnel they had dug out years before. Gopan jumped in first, and Quila followed, shutting the door again behind her. They walked along for a minute before the tunnel sloped upward and Gopan moved the trap door in front of them, and crawled out. He made sure Quila got out before closing the door again. They were now in the middle ring, and had surfaced behind some large shrubbery. The trap door they used was disguised as a large bush so no one would notice. 

Gopan led them to a house along the edge of the ring. Its lights were out, and it looked vacant. "This family is on vacation, so the house should be empty." Gopan whispered to her, and she nodded. "I'll take the right side, you take the far side." She replied and he nodded. "Be careful." 

"You too." They stalked up to the house and Quila checked the window before breaking the lock with her water and slipped inside. Once there, she quickly grabbed everything of value that she could carry in the bag. After a few short minutes, she nodded to Gopan, letting him know she had enough, and they left the house again, leaving it as though they had never been there at all. 

She left the loot in the tunnel of the home and they both went their separate ways back home, to return and retrieve what they'd stolen the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Quila woke up on her own the next morning, and got ready to head to the market. "Oh! Quila! Could you do me a favor before heading to the market?" Her mother called as Quila was about to head out the door. "What is it?" 

"There's a box there by the door. Could you deliver that to the tea shop I made those pots for? I'll head to the market before you and you can meet me there." 

"Sure thing, Mom." Quila picked up the box carefully and made her way to the tea shop who had commissioned her mother to make the tea. She finally found it and stepped inside. It was small, and there were a few people sipping tea at a couple tables. Upon entering, Quila smiled when she recognized the old man behind the counter. He looked up and smiled as well as she stepped over and placed the box down. "Hello again, tiger lily." He smiled. "Tiger lily?" 

"Yes, for those lovely flowers you gifted us yesterday." The nephew walked out of the back, a tray in his hands. They made eye contact for a brief moment before they both went back to work. "My mother made these pots and cups for this shop." Quila pat the side of the box. "And, my name is Quila, by the way." 

"My name is Mushi, and that is my nephew, Lee." He gestured to the younger boy. "And I'm sure if these are anything like the vase your mother made, they are beautifully crafted." 

"My mom did appreciate your kind words yesterday." Quila smiled at him. "Why don't you stay for some tea, hmm?" He offered, but she shook her head. "I have a lot of work to get done at the market today, another time, though. Thank you." She nodded to him, but before she left she approached Lee. "Hey, Lee, right?" 

"Ugh-Yes." He replied. "Listen, about yesterday, I didn't mean to stare at your scar. I know it's probably sensitive for you, so I won't say anything else about it. We're all here to be safe from the fire nation, right?" He paused a moment, then nodded. She glanced over at Mushi, who was making some tea. "Your uncle is a very interesting man. It's not often you see someone so happy in the Lower Ring." She turned back to Lee. "Anyway, I need to go. Welcome to Ba Sing Se." She smiled at him and left the tea shop. 

After she left she made her way to an old shop that had its windows propped open with sticks after picking up her loot from the abandoned house. She walked inside and nodded to the man behind the counter. He let her pass him and go into the back. Behind a bookcase was a set of stairs going underground. Once down there, there were dozens upon dozens of people with rare and unique items laid out on towels and blankets, selling and exchanging items. The Ba Sing Se black market. She walked along the isles of rare tusks, claws, animal teeth, jewelry, figurines, weapons, and antiques from all over the world until she reached a familiar man. He was tall, burly, and bald. "Ahhh, hello there. I was wondering when you'd show up." He greeted her. On his table were pieces of gold and jewelry that looked familiar to her. "Here's today's loot. You have our share?" She handed him the bag and he nodded, handing her a sack of pieces. "Here." 

"Thank you, I'll have more for you within the next couple days." She took the money and placed it in her pocket and he nodded. "I'll be here." She turned and left. 

She finally arrived back at the market and greeted her mother. "There you are! I was beginning to worry." 

"Sorry, Mom. There was a tipped over cart in the road on the way back, so I had to make a detour." Quila lied and her mother bid farewell to Gopan and Quila took her place. "You traded everything?" Gopan asked her and she nodded. "Here's your half." She handed him a sack of coins, and he placed it in his bag. "Thanks. Hey, I need to get some medicine from the old lady a couple houses from here tonight. I can't just carry my bow and arrows around, do you mind coming with me?" Gopan asked. "What, as your bodyguard?" 

"Please? Remember, Dad doesn't know I can take care of myself. He'll feel better if I have a bender there with me." She nodded. "Sure. Is everything okay? Why do you need medicine?" 

"Yeah. I think Dad's wound is bothering him again. I keep telling him he needs the cane, but he never listens to me." Gopan rolled his eyes and sighed. He lived alone with his father, and did most of the work at home. His father was in the Earth Kingdom army for some time, but had to leave early from a bad wound a firebender gave him along his right leg, giving him a disability. 

That night, it was dark out and Gopan and Quila had gotten the medicine they needed, and Quila noticed they were passing by the tea shop. "Hey! Let's go in here. The nice man I met the other day works here." 

"Quila, it's getting late." 

"Come on, Gopan. Can't we do something nice when we're out late instead of...you know." He seemed to debate it a moment before he relented and followed her inside the tea shop. 

Mushi noticed her and smiled. "Tiger lily! Welcome back." 

"Thank you, Mushi. Got any tea?" 

"Why don't you take a seat." He gestured to an empty table and they both sat down and Mushi came to wait on them. "Mushi, this is my good friend, Gopan. He works in the marketplace with me. Gopan, this is Mushi, and his nephew, Lee." 

"It's nice to meet you both." Gopan nodded and Mushi smiled at them both. "It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Quila's." 

They ordered their tea and waited. Quila noticed Gopan seemed distracted, and frowned. "Gopan? What's wrong?" 

"I hate lying to Dad." 

"What? About what?" 

"About the...the money." Quila looked down at the table. "I know, Gopan. I hate lying to Mom, too. But we need to. It's how we can provide for them." 

"I know...Anyway, I found a house for next time that will work." Quila nodded. "Good. Then tomorrow? We'll go to the middle ring?" They quieted when Lee made his way over to them with their tea, but he didn't notice the loose floorboard, and stumbled over, spilling the tea on his sleeve. "Darn it!" 

"Here, let me help." Quila stood and took a step so she was closer to him. Carefully, she was able to bend the tea water out of his shirt, and back into the cup. "There, better." 

"I'll go get you some new tea." Lee seemed almost embarrassed. "Nephew, what do you say to them since you spilled their tea?" Mushi walked up behind him. "Ah-Sorry." 

"Hey, don't worry about it. Not a big deal." She smiled and sat back down with Gopan.

After they finished their tea, they went back to their respective houses to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Gopan was in the marketplace. Nothing was out of the ordinary. People passed on by and grazed around looking for things they needed. After a few hours Quila finally showed up and began setting up her stand. "There you are, I was beginning to get worried about you."

"Sorry, I woke up later this morning, Mom insisted after I was out so late with you last night." he nodded. "Oh! My dad asked me to buy him some new tools while I was out today. Can you watch the store for me?" She nodded and he walked out into the busy street, but it didn't take him long to bump straight into someone else. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright miss?" He looked up at her, and he felt his face blush. She had light, perfect skin, long dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with a clip of the earth kingdom symbol on it. She wore a typical lower class earth kingdom outfit; olive green sleeveless top, tan pants, bandages on her ankles and black flats. The girl simply nodded and walked away from him. He watched her go, but then he noticed a cut on her arm. "Hey! You're bleeding!" he called and rushed over to her. She looked at him wide-eyed. She had beautiful gray-brown eyes. "Come with me to my stand, I'll take care of that for you." She nodded and followed him back.

He shows her into the make-shift tent he had set up behind his shop and directed her to sit on one of the boxes while he retrieved some bandages. She sat down and quietly looked around. It wasn't very big, but it was enough to hold some boxes with crafts his father made. He crouched in front of her, a wad of bandages in his hand. He realized he never told her his name and looked up at her, smiling slightly embarassed "I'm so sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Gopan."

"My name is Nima...." he realized that was the first time he had heard her speak. Her voice was so soft and smooth. "That's a lovely name." he commented, blushing. "Th-thank you."

"So, are you from the lower ring?"

"Yes." he nodded "Me too." As he finished with the bandages she smiled at him. "That should do it." he looked up and his eyes locked with hers. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and he felt himself blush. "Thank you Gopan..." Then a twelve year-old girl burst into the tent. She had dark hair that was tied in a rough ponytail, she wore a short sleeved tunic with a collar up, a thick belt, baggy pants, and boots with open toes. "Nima!? There you are- OH UMMMmm sorry." Then she quickly popped out again. Gopan looked back at Nima and stood, moving over to the entrance. "Umm, you should probably get going..." he opened the flap of the tent open for her, "Oh! Y-yeah." she walked out, but quickly pecked him on the cheek before walking away with that kid. He blushed bright red and watched her go.

He gently felt his cheek where she had kissed him. He didn't notice Quila had stepped over to him. "Who was that?" she asked, an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips. "Uhm. She's a girl I ran in to named Nima...."

"Did she just kiss you?"

"Ughm-erm-yeah." he stammered, blushing. "Does Gopan have a crush?" she teased him and he blushed brighter, his tan cheeks turning bright red. "No!" his best friend laughed. "Well, it looks like she's coming back, so I'll leave you two alone." Quila winked before walking back to her stand. He looked over at them and the kid pushed Nima at Gopan and he caught her, stumbling back a little. "JIN-KYA!" Nima yelled at the 12-year-old and he blushed at the contact between the two. He noticed Nima turn bright red and she quickly stepped away from him. "I-I'm sorry.." she turned and ran away from him "Nima! I was just playing around with you!" her friend called after her and ran off after her. Gopan shook his head to clear it and walked up to help a person at his stand. 

The sun started to go down behind the wall as he finished packing everything up. Quila stepped up to him. "Gopan, should I meet you here tonight?" nodding to her he led his ostich-hoarse back to the lower ring.

It was getting dark and the night life had started in Ba Sing Se. Gopan was dressed in all black- the typical black bandit uniform. He snuck past several houses in the lower ring until he finally got to the middle ring. He soon met up with Quila by the marketplace where they had previously arranged. "Ready to go?" she whispered to him and he nodded. "Good." he followed her to a house. It looked just like all the other middle ring homes that they had "visited". He followed her through an open window and they grabbed all the loot they could find. After only a few minutes they escaped through the open window. They jumped from roof to roof and they matched each other's pace. They finally made it to the lower ring and stopped on one of the roofs.

"So, tomorrow afternoon you'll take care of this?" he whispered and Quila nodded, "Like always." Suddenly they heard someone gasp, they whipped their heads around, and instinctually Gopan grabbed an arrow and readied it. Someone was running away from the two of them "Should we go after them?" he asked her and Quila shook her head, but her eyes were narrowed in the direction the person ran. "No. I don't think they recognized us. Let's go home. But be ready to run from the Dai Le tomorrow." he nodded, but still felt unsure.

After he was home he paced in his room for a few hours before he finally changed into his sleepwear and went to sleep.

The next morning he walked out to the kitchen and he saw his father was already awake. "Good morning."

"Morning, Dad. I'm going out to the market today."

"Are you sure? You have been out almost every day this week."

"Yeah. Bye Dad!" Gopan walked outside and took the crafts to the market and set up shop in the usual spot. Quila was setting up next to him and he turned to her. "Did you get home okay last night?"

"Yeah. I went out early this morning and got everything taken care of."

"I just hope everything goes well today..."

"Me too, Gopan..."

"I'm going for a walk, okay? Mind the store while I'm gone." He walked off, keeping an eye out for anyone who may be watching him. Eventually he got a little further from the marketplace and found Nima and Jin-Kya. The kid rushed over to Nima with a barrel full of water. "Here, Nima!" He stood there and watched as Nima focused hard and tried to bend the water, but failed. "I told you, Jin-Kya."

"I know a good waterbending teacher if you're looking for one." he said, taking a few steps closer to the two girls. "I don't think I'm a waterbender..."

"Shame. Have you tried earth?"

"Many, many times." he lowered his voice, "You don't think you're a...fire?"

"No. I've tried that too. I know I'm a bender, I've been told I have a very strong aura..." she trailed off, "Well, being an airbender is impossible, they've been gone for a hundred years. Except for the Avatar of coarse."

"Oh well.."

"THERE SHE IS!!" a man yelled from down the street and ran towards them. Nima ran off in the opposite direction. "Nima!" Jin-Kya called after her and the man ran past them. "What the-" Gopan ran after them. When he caught up with them he saw Nima backed up against a wall, "C'mere...I won't hurt you girly." Suddenly she thrust her arms out and a huge gust of air sent the man flying back. Nima jumped onto a roof and ran away. He was frozen in shock, this was impossible! "An airbender!?" 

He ran through the streets for what felt like hours before he finally found her curled up in an alleyway. He quietly sat down beside her. "How.....how are you..?"

"I...I don't...know..." she stammered, he noticed slight panic in her eyes. "Who was chasing you?" 

"Some punk...He's always chasing me."

"Does he know you're an airbender? Is that why he's chasing you?" she sighed heavily "Now he does." she looked down at her hands. "Your friend...She's a good waterbender, right?"

"Yes. One of the best I've known."

"I want her to block my chi." he furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean...?" she looked over at him sternly. "So I never bend for a long time."

"Nima..." he looked at her, he could tell she was scared. "Airbenders haven't been seen in a hundred years. There has to be a reason there is one now..." he tried to calm her, but it was to no avail. "I..I can't. What if the avatar finds me? What if the firebenders get to me?"

"No one has to know, Nima. I can keep a secret." she didn't know how true that was. Nima avoided his gaze and looked back to the ground. "Gopan... They'll come for my family...they'll go after Jin-Kya..." she trailed off, but then gasped. "Jin-Kya! Oh shoot!!" she quickly sprung up and ran as fast as she could. Gopan ran off after her.

They ran back to the marketplace and the kid was talking to Quila. "Nima! Nima! This waterbender's really good at bending!" Jin-Kya greeted her friend. "I wanna be the best earthbender ever when I grow up!" she twirled two small rocks in the air. "Well, with the right mentor, you can be!" Quila said with a smile. "I wanna be like the boulder!" they all chuckled and Quila walked off to help a customer at the shop. "How did you chase off that one guy?" Jin-Kya asked and Nima looked at the ground. "He just got bored..." Gopan side glanced at Nima. The kid furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "I know he didn't!" she smiled "I think you bended! Did you chuck a rock at him? Or hit him with some water?"

"...Sure..." Nima replied after a little while. "Stop lying, Nima! GhHHH! Fine!" she shouted, pouting again. Gopan was unsure of what to say and he noticed someone in the crowd. "Dad!?"

"There you are, Gopan. I wanted to help you out with the shop today." he smiled and limped closer to his son. "Dad!" Gopan rushed over to him "You shouldn't be all the way out here! You should be at home!" His father simply brushed him off with a wave of his hand "Gopan, you worry too much."

"You're in no condition to be this far away from the house."

"You've been saying that since you were ten years old. I may have a limp, but that doesn't mean I can't walk just fine on my own." he replied, a smile on his face. Gopan sighed exasperated "I can't stop you, can I?" His father simply laughed and walked over to the stand next to Quila. He looked back over to where the girls were to see them walking away. He quickly ran over to catch up with them. "Hey! Wait up!" Nima turned to face him "Hmm?"

"Where can I get in touch with you? I'd like to see you again." He asked, smiling. "Oh! Um. I live near a merchant, but we can meet here I guess."

"Great! I'll see you tonight then!" He started jogging away "I'll meet you just before sunset!"

Later that evening he stood there waiting for her, eventually he caught sight of her and waved, smiling wide. "Sorry I'm late, I had to help my sister with her work."

"No worries, I was here early. Now come on, there's something I want to show you." he gently took her hand and led her through the streets. "I've never been out at this time..."

"I'm out here almost every night." he replied and began climbing up the side of a building. He reached out a hand to help her up, but she sent a blast of air at the ground to help her up and lands beside him. She giggled. It was so short and sweet and he felt himself blushing. He chuckled and jumped onto a higher roof. She stood beside him. "Look out there." he pointed to the sky and it was colored with bright oranges, pinks, and purples. She looked up at the sky, her eyes full of wonder. "Whoa... It's beautiful, Gopan."

"Yeah. I come up here all the time. I kinda wish I could go out there and travel. But I know it's much safer from the fire nation inside the walls."

"I used to have this crazy idea of running away with the avatar. Boy was I a weird kid."

"That's not crazy! I've dreamed of that too. But, I can't just leave my father here by himself..." he said, a defeated tone in his voice. "Yeah... I can't really leave my family either."

"He says he can take care of himself, but he has too much pride for his own good. I do a lot of labor around the house because of his limp."

"I live in an adoptive family..." he looked over to her, "You do?" she nodded "Yeah...I have no idea who my real family is."

"I'm...so sorry."

"It's fine." there was a pause in conversation for a moment. "At least I know who my real parents are, even if my mother left us."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's alright. She did always want to be high society in the upper ring. She got what she wanted." she was silent, intently listening to him. "Anyway! I know a great place to get tea around here!" he said, attempting to lighten the mood and change the subject. "Oh..okay." he slid off the side of the building, and she jumped off after him, using wind to break her fall. He led her though the familiar lower ring streets to a tea shop in an old wooden building.

He walked in and took a seat at one of the few tables. "Hello Gopan!" the old man who worked at the shop came over to greet him. "Hello, sir!"

"How are you this evening?" Gopan asked him and the old man smiled his usual big grin "Well. Busniess has been good lately."

"Good to hear. This is my friend, Nima. I decided to take her to the best tea shop in town." The man smiled "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too, sir."

"What can I get for you two tonight?"

"The usual for me, thanks." Gopan requested, "Just a jasmine tea please."

"Wonderful choice!" he commented and walked off, leaving the two teenagers alone again. "I usually get things on a discount here."

"I've never been to this part of town until now."

"How have you been, recently?" Gopan asked her. "Okay I guess..."

"What's wrong?" he asked, hearing a doubtful tone in her voice. "I'm just still a little shocked about...ya'know."

"The airbending?" she nodded before she groaned and put her head down on the table. "What am I going to do?" He gained a serious tone, "Nima, you're going to be fine." she sighed in response. He gently touched put his hand on hers "I won't let anything bad happen to you." she looked back up at him and appeared to recognized the truthfulness and determination in his deep green eyes. "Okay..." he blushed, realizing he was holding her hand and gently took his hand away. She was silent and the old man brought them their tea. "Here you are."

"Thank you." he nodded. Gopan blew on the tea gently, trying to cool it down to drinkable temperature. "You two get home safe tonight, it's dangerous out there at night."

"We will." Nima reassured him and blew on her tea as well. "Those Black Bandits have everyone scared." Gopan nearly choked on his tea, but remained quiet. "Yeah... My mother is always terrified of them."

"People are always worrying if they're next. I know I'm worried."

"Well, I hope those bandits don't get to you, sir, you're a kind man." he laughed and blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thank you, young lady." she smiled a bit and took a sip of her tea. The old man bowed slightly and walked away to tend to the rest of his customers. "This tea is really good! Thanks for taking me out, Gopan."

"I'm...happy to."

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"Okay..." she seemed unconvinced, but took another sip of her tea.

They continued making small talk for the rest of the night until it was too late for them to stay awake anymore. He insisted on walking her home, and then finally went home himself and was able to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Quila's mother insisted on taking the market today, and Quila didn't know what to do with herself. She only let her mother do it because she knew that her mother needed the distraction today, especially. Quila found herself wandering the streets of the Lower Ring alone, kicking dirt and rocks as she went along. Her head was filled with memories from when she was in the South Pole. It was starting to get late, but she didn't want to go home yet. She wanted to be out for just a little longer. If only she could get some fresh air, and be somewhere quiet, but those places were few and far between in this huge city, and it was really getting to Quila. Suddenly, she felt something wet on her nose. She reached out a hand, and raindrops began falling. She looked upwards as the water began falling faster. But she made no move to go home, or get shelter. She let herself get wet, and just continued wandering. It was a long time coming, but she let herself begin to cry. The tears mixed with the rain water, and no one noticed as others rushed for shelter. "Tiger lily?" She looked over to see Mushi under a shop's overhang. "Oh, hello." She tried to smile, but it was no secret that it was forced, and he surely saw the redness of her eyes. "Why don't you come inside for some calming tea?" She took a moment, then nodded. He reached out and guided her into the tea shop. It was empty, and Lee was sweeping up, but he stopped when his uncle and Quila stepped in. 

Mushi sat her down and began to get a pot of tea started. Quila could feel Lee's eyes on her as she fiddled with her hands, still sniffling from her crying. Mushi instructed his nephew to sit with them, and he poured them all some tea. "Gentle tiger lily, what is wrong? Why are you out in this terrible storm?" Quila was quiet a moment longer and rubbed her face, trying to regain some composure. "I...Today is a hard anniversary for me." She began, frowning. "Two years ago today, my father died..." 

"I am so sorry to hear that." 

"I was still in the South Pole, living with my mom. I was about to go to the water to practice my bending when...When we got the letter. See, my father was a warrior. He had gone to the Earth Kingdom to fight with the other men of my tribe. He died in battle." Quila felt another tear fall down her cheek. "Not a day goes by when I don't think of him. After he died my mother and I came to Ba Sing Se to start a new life. But it's not any better here either. Now we can hardly provide for ourselves. There's nothing we can do." Her voice broke, and she hugged herself, trying to seem smaller. "I understand how you feel, Quila. Losing someone close to you can be very painful." She looked up at them. "You do?" Mushi nodded slowly. "I lost my son in the war, as well." He admitted. Lee looked away, frowning. "I'm sorry. I had no idea." 

"But Quila, those we love are never truly gone. They are always in our hearts, and watch over us. I am sure you will see your father again some day, just like I will be reunited with my son." Quila nodded after a moment. "I suppose you're right...I still can't help but miss him, though." she looked off to the side. "If my father can see me, I wonder what he'd say. I don't think Ba Sing Se would be what he wanted for me by now." She looked down, feeling a bit of shame. Nothing is how he would have wanted it. What would he say if he knew about the Black Bandits? "What did your father want?" Lee finally spoke up, and Quila looked up at him. "He always talked about going to the Northern Water Tribe. I'd be with a nice warrior, and I'd be a healer. And he and mom would live there, safe. But I'm not a healer. I'm a fighter. And I think he always knew that deep down, but... He never quite accepted it." She frowned. 

Suddenly, the door to the tea shop opened and the thundering rain became louder. They all looked over to see Gopan standing there, soaking wet. "Quila! Thank goodness, there you are." He stepped inside and shut the door. He noticed her tear stained face and his features softened. "Come on, your mother is worried about you." She nodded and stood, walking over to her best friend. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. "I want to go home." She replied, allowing that and her tone to answer his question for her. He nodded in understanding. "Thank you for looking after her in this rain." Gopan said to Mushi and Lee. "And thank you for talking to me. You're quite wise." Quila said to Mushi. "Of coarse, tiger lily. Any time." He nodded to her and she nodded back. She nodded to Lee, and it took him a minute, but he nodded back. "Come on. Let's get you back to your mom. She wants to make sure you're okay." Gopan wrapped an arm around her, and when they got outside Quila bended the water around them to keep them dry. 

They were quiet as they walked through the muddy streets, their footsteps the only sound. Quila rested her head on her friend's shoulder and started to cry again, letting Gopan guide her back home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night Quila made her way to the abandoned house to meet with Gopan. She slid in through the window. "You're late. I was getting worried." She shook her head. "I'm fine. Let's just go." She made a move to leave, but Gopan reached out and grabbed her arm, she could see a worried look in his eyes. "Listen. I know yesterday was hard for you. You're not alone in this, remember?" She smiled a bit and nodded. "Okay. Let's go." They crawled through the tunnel, and made it safely to the other side. Gopan led the way through the quiet middle ring streets until they reached the house they had chosen. As usual, they slipped in without making a sound and began piling items into the bag. Suddenly, there was the sound of an ostrich-horse outside, and they both froze. Gopan rushed to the window and she saw him tense as he turned back to her. "It's the home owners. They're back!" He whispered. "What!?" 

"You go ahead with the loot, Quila. If we both go, they'll see one of us. I'll follow you later." 

"Are you out of your mind? Come on!" 

"We don't have time for arguing! Get out of here!" He pushed her to the window and rushed off to find a place to hide. Quila hesitated a moment, but when the voices of the owners drew nearer to the door, she slipped out of the window and ran off. 

She was about to made it to the tunnel, and crawled through. She couldn't leave the bag in the tunnel. If Gopan got there, he wouldn't be able to push it through and he'd be trapped. She didn't like it, but she'd have to take it home with her and hide it somewhere. She felt a pit in her stomach as she crept through the streets of the lower ring. What if Gopan was captured? They'd come after her next. He was strong and loyal, but the Dai Le could get through in time. She was about to make it home when a shadow jumped in front of her. In the dim light, she could tell it was a man. From behind his back, he pulled out two broadswords and prepared a stance. She could tell he was wearing all black, and a hood over his head, and a chilling blue and white mask. She set the sack of gold coins and jewelry down on the dirt, and took some water from her canteen and prepared a stance. 

There was a moment of tension in the air, and suddenly, the man jumped forward and she lashed out at him with the water. He was a very skilled fighter, making a move for her, or the bag any chance he got. But Quila wasn't giving him that chance. He may be skilled with swords, but she was skilled with her bending too. She tried to block each of his blows, but one of his swords slashed her right arm and she hissed in pain. He jumped up and leaped at her, but she pulled water from the ground and grabbed him by the foot, yanking him back down to the dirt. He got right back up and came for her again, he tripped her feet and pushed her down to the ground. He put the swords to her neck and her mind frantically thought of ways to escape. Then, he thrust the swords down and they lay crissed-crossed in the dirt. blocking her there. He picked up the bag of loot and pulled it over his shoulder before returning for his swords. He pulled them back out of the ground and began to walk away. She rubbed her neck and snarled at him. "No one gets away with stealing from the Black Bandits!" She wrapped two arms of water around his arms, and another around his waist and pulled him back to the ground, his broadswords and the bag falling out of his grasp. Quila froze the water to trap him there and took the bag. She also picked up the swords and twirled them in her hands. They had almost perfect balance and felt natural in her hands. She heard him growl in frustration as she stole his swords. 

When she got back home she hid the bag and swords up against the outside wall, under some crates. She slipped in through her bedroom window and finally noticed the pain in her arm now that she wasn't distracted. She took off her bandana and inspected the wound, hissing when she touched it gently. She wrapped her arm in bandages and got into bed. 

The next morning she woke up before her mother and rushed to Gopan's house, praying that her friend made it out okay. She knocked on the door and Gopan's father, Bipin, answered. He had Gopan's skin tone and dark hair, but had grayer eyes. "Ahh, Quila. What brings you here so early?" 

"Is Gopan here? I need to see him. It's urgent." 

"I'll go see if he's awake yet. Why don't you come in?" 

"I can't stay long, I have to get to the market." He nodded in understanding and left to check on Gopan's room. Quila's anxiety was killing her as she waited outside the front door. It opened again and she smiled in relief when Gopan stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "You're okay! I was so worried about you!" 

"I'm fine, Quila, don't worry. I was able to get out of the house without anyone noticing." 

"Good." 

"Did you get home okay on your own?" Gopan asked, and then noticed the bandages on her arm. "What happened?" 

"Someone attacked me last night." 

"What? Who?" 

"I don't know. He was wearing all black and had a blue and white mask on. He came at me with swords. He was trying to get our bag." Gopan thought for a moment, then crossed over to a wall where a bunch of wanted posters were hung. He ripped one down and returned to her. "Was this him?" He asked, holding up the poster. "Yes! That's him!" 

"He's called the Blue Spirit. He's an enemy of the Fire Nation, and people believe he recently came to Ba Sing Se. Unless it's a copy cat." 

"What? What's he doing in Ba Sing Se?" Gopan shrugged. "Taking refuge like the rest of us, probably. He's been stealing from people at night. Just muggings, but he's causing a problem." 

"So he went from mugging random people to trying to mug a Black Bandit?" 

"They are bigger scores." Gopan shrugged and handed her the wanted poster. "Be careful." 

"You too. I need to head to the other market and am gonna stop by the tea shop this evening. You wanna join?" 

"I can't. Dad insists on joining me to the market today." 

"Ever the loyal son." 

"I do what I can." He smiled and Quila laughed a bit. "I'll see you." He nodded and she left. 

Later that day, she was in the tea shop, and Mushi was serving her tea. "It's always such a pleasure to see you, tiger lily." 

"It's always nice to be here, Mushi. Something about this place is calming." She took a long sip of the warm tea and smiled. "How did you get that wound on your arm?" Mushi asked, looking at the bandages. "Oh, um--Someone tried to mug me the other day." Lee's head turned to her and his eyes were glued to her arm. "What happened?" 

"He tried to use these swords to come after me, but he didn't know what a skilled waterbender I am. I just froze him up and was able to get away." 

"It's so unfortunate that people will go to those lengths to get what they need." Quila looked down at her tea. Knowing something he didn't. "Y-Yeah. Right." Lee seemed to notice something in her bag, but soon got back to work. 

Mushi went over to serve two police officers at another table, leaving her alone. 

Suddenly, a young man slammed the door to the tea shop, earning everyone's attention. "I'm tired of waiting! These two men are fire benders!" He shouted, pointing to Mushi and Lee. He revealed two hook swords and prepared to fight. Everyone in the shop, startled, moved to the sides of the building and gasp. Quila just stood by her table, preparing to fight this boy off if necisary. "What is he talking about? Surely he's confused! How could Lee and Mushi be firebenders! This is Ba Sing Se!"

"I know they're firebenders, I saw the old man heating his tea!"

"He works in a tea shop." One of the police men replied, bluntly. "He's a firebender, I'm telling you!" the boy said, almost pleadingly. The man stood up from his seat, along with the man across from him. "Drop your swords, boy. Nice and easy." The boy ignored him and turned to Lee, a dangerous look in his eyes. "You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go on, show them what you can do." He walks closer to Lee and Mushi, Quila reached to bend the water from her tea, but when Lee stepped forward and grabbed the police officer's swords she stopped herself. "You want a show? I'll give you a show!" He took the broadswords and prepared a fighting stance.

He pulled a table in front of him and kicked it at the boy, who sliced the table with his swords and jumped over them. When he landed, he swung both hook swords at Lee, who deflected them and jumped backward on to another table, which was sliced in half by the boy, who swung one sword through the middle of the table, missing Lee by a hair. Lee stepped onto one half of the table and balanced on one foot, the boy continued his attack by cutting the legs on the half of the table Lee was standing on. Lee quickly jumped up, and as he landed, he swung both broadswords at the boy's feet, and he somersaulted away and landed in a crouching position before charging forward at Lee again. Lee swung both of his swords at the boy.

As the fight continued it suddenly hits Quila, Lee's stance, his skill with broadswords, the way he moved with them. She had seen it all before and got a sudden chill down her spine. Could Lee be the Blue Spirit?

Lee burst out through the door and tumbled onto the street. The boy ran after him and struck at Lee with both swords. Everyone crowded the door and watched after them, Quila stood next to Mushi, studying his nephew closely. Lee blocked the weapons and both boys locked swords. The boy said something to Lee with an almost twisted grin. "Please, son! You're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Mushi pleaded with the boy, but to no avail as they kept fighting. Lee swung at him, but the boy stopped Lee's broadsword with the ends of his hook swords, spun around and deflected it to the side. Lee spun with his swords and tried to counterattack, but the boy hooked the ends of his swords together and began to swing them at Lee in large circular motions. Lee retreated back a few steps to defend himself.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now!" The boy taunted Lee. As the boy swung at Lee's feet, Lee stabbed one of his broadswords through the curve, pinning it to the ground. The boy looked at it with annoyance before focusing back on Lee. Quila felt like she should stop this, but what was she going to do? Jump in the middle of a sword fight? It's not like she had a death wish.

"You're the one who needs help!" Lee shouted at him. The boys were in the square now and had drawn a crowd. Both the boys lost a sword, but continued fighting with only one. He turned in a circle and tried to swipe at Lee, but he quickly advanced and swung his sword at the boy. The boy pulled his head back and bent backward and avoid Lee's blade, cutting the straw sticking out of the boy's mouth in half. The boy regained balance, and jumped backward onto the edge of a well. "You see that!? The fire nation is trying to silence me!" The boy glared darkly at Lee, "That'll never happen." The boy began to attack again, hooking his sword to the top of the well and sending a kick toward Lee. Lee growled as he swung his sword at the boy, who dodged the attack. He moved on to Lee's side, and they end up back-to-back. Lee and the boy attempt to strike the opponent behind them, but neither can get past the other's defense.

Quila was surprised by both of their skills. They were certainly matched opponents. Two Dai Le agents pushed through the crowd and end up right next to her. She could feel her heart rate increase at being so close to people she feared greatly. "Drop your weapons!" One of them shouted. Lee stepped away from the boy and stood near his uncle, dropping his arm to his side and relaxing his position, but the boy didn't waver. "Arrest them! They're firebenders!"

"This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees!" Mushi explained from the other side of the clearing. "This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees!" The owner shouted. "It's true, sir, we saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city." The two agents walk up to the boy, "Come with us, son." The boy tried to attack them, but was blocked by the Dai Li's rock glove and disarmed. "You're coming with us." They bound his arms behind his back and threw the boy into a wagon. "They're fire nation! You have to believe me!" He pleaded one last time before the carriage rode off. The crowd dispersed and Mushi walked up to Lee to make sure he's okay. Quila turned to go home, but exchanged a glance with Lee first before she walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Quila wasn't sure how to take the fact that Lee was the Blue Spirit. He was not only the swordsman that attacked her, but he was also an enemy of the Fire Nation. How bad could he be if the Fire Nation hated him so much? Unsure, she made her way back to the tea shop. She walked up to the counter, and was pleased at the fact that the furniture was replaced since the night before. "Ahh, Quila! Good to see you. Shall I get your tea ready?" 

"Sorry, Mushi, I can't stay long. I need to talk to your nephew." 

"Funny. I need to talk to you too." Lee stepped out of the back and they locked eyes. Lee nodded his head to the back room and Quila followed him. When Lee was sure they were alone, he turned back to her. "I know who you really are." 

"Who would that be?" 

"Your the waterbender in the Black Bandits." Quila's eyes widened and she swallowed. "You don't have proof of that." 

"I know you were mugged by the Blue Spirit. That's how you got injured." 

"Oh yeah? And how can you make the case that you're not the Blue Spirit?" She countered. She had caught him. "Listen, Lee. I can explain myself. I'm doing this for my mother. I don't enjoy this line of work, but it's all I can do. I'm not a craftswoman like my mother. All I am is a waterbender, I have no other skills. This is the only way I can feed us. Wouldn't you protect your uncle if you could?" He was silent and she sighed. "We can't tell anyone else about this. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. Okay?" He nodded. "It's a deal." 

"You know, Lee. I don't think you're as tough as you seem." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I mean, you act all hard and sharp on the outside. But I think you really care for your uncle, don't you." 

"Yeah..." He nodded, and Quila smiled. "I knew you're secretly a softy." She began to walk away. "Quila, wait." 

"Yes?" She turned to look at him. "Are you going to give me my swords back?" She smirked at him. "I quite like them actually. I think I'll keep them." 

"What!? You're the one who--" 

"Relax, Lee! I'll give them back. Follow me." He nodded and followed her outside. "Uncle, I'm taking my break." 

"Okay, have fun!" Mushi put on a knowing smile and Lee scowled at him as they left the tea shop. 

He followed her to her house, and Quila lifted the crate and held the swords out to him. "Here. I believe these are yours." He took them back and examined them for any scratches or notches since she had them. "Thank you." 

"Lee." 

"Yes?" 

"We're in this together, now. Okay? We have to have each others' backs now." There was a moment of silence. His gold eyes gazed into her violet ones. "Right." He said after a moment. Quila nodded. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Gopan and Quila were talking quietly in the market. Gopan looked deep in thought as Quila told him about Lee. His being the Blue Spirit, and now knowing about the fact that she and her friend were the Black Bandits. "Are you sure we can trust him?" Gopan asked and Quila nodded, with no hint of hesitation. "I do. He has just as much to hide as we do. He'd have no evidence of who we are without giving himself up." 

"I just don't know, Quila. You can be too trusting sometimes." She frowned and furrowed her brows. "And you can be too cautious. He already knows now. What do you suggest we do besides trust him?" He huffed in frustration. "You're right. We don't have a choice. I'm still not happy about it. I wish you'd come to me before confronting him about this." 

"Well it's too late for that now. Even if I hadn't talked to him, he still would have known." Gopan frowned and sighed. "We can trust him, I promise." Gopan raised an eyebrow at her. "This isn't just because you have a crush on him, is it?" Quila felt her face heat up. "I don't know what you mean!" 

"Please, Quila, we know each other far too well for lying. You spend so much time at the tea shop, I don't think it's a secret." 

"You're out of your mind. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get going." She huffed as she packed up her stand to take back home. "Hey, we're still on for tonight, aren't we?" Gopan asked, packing up his things as well. "Yes." 

"Good. I'll see you at the usual place." She gathered her things and took them back to her home, her mother taking care of unloading things inside. While she did that, Quila made her way back to the familiar tea shop. 

She walked in the small shop, and Mushi smiled when she entered. "Tiger Lily! It is good to see you again. Please, take a seat. Your usual order?" 

"Yes, please, Mushi. Thank you." She sat and waited for her tea. Lee left the back room, a tray of tea in his hands. She felt herself smile a bit when she saw him, but caught herself before she was staring. Mushi placed the cup of fragrant tea in front of her and she smiled, heating her hands around the tea. "Thank you, Mushi, it smells amazing as always." 

"Of coarse, Tiger Lily. It is always a pleasure to see you in the shop. Especially seeing the affect you have on my nephew." He said with a knowing smile. Quila raised her eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Mushi?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just that I was so worried Lee wouldn't become close with anyone here in Ba Sing Se, but he seems quite taken with you." Lee looked over at them suspiciously out of the corner of his eyes, but he continued his work while he couldn't hear them. "Your nephew and I are friends, Mushi." 

"Yes, but it is always nice to see young romances blossoming, isn't it?" Quila felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she tried not to act too shaken and cause a scene. "You're going out of your mind, Mushi. There's nothing romantic between us!" She finished her tea and set her money down on the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She got up and rushed out the door, feeling her stomach flip as she made eye contact with Lee on her way out. 

That night Quila got dressed in her black bandit uniform and stealthily made her way to the old abandoned house. The streets were quiet as she walked along the middle ring with Gopan, cautious of their every move. Suddenly, there was a sound of steps running behind them, from the other end of an alley. They froze, their heart rates accelerating. They listened and prepared their weapons. Gopan exchanged a look with her and nodded before slowly stepping towards the source of the sound, stringing an arrow against his bow, staying close to the wall in the shadow. He stepped into the open, his arm ready to release his ammunition, but he stopped and relaxed. As far as Quila could tell, he didn't see anything. But then, a rock came from behind him, hitting him square in the back and throwing him towards the wall. He bounced off and crumbled to the ground, groaning in pain. Quila prepared her water and rushed out, but before she could reach her friend, someone sliced her arm from behind. She spun around and began fighting her attacker, hearing Gopan getting into a struggle with whatever earth bender was attacking him.   
Quila's opponent used a curved sword and was very skilled, dodging most of her attacks. She whipped water at her foe and froze his hand to the ground, then turned and helped Gopan fight off his attacker. She froze the man's fists and feet, not allowing him to bend. Then, from behind her another two appeared and she tried fighting them both off, and then her previous opponent freed himself from the ice. "You have to go!" She called to her friend. "No! I'm helping you!" 

"We can't fight them all off! You're seriously hurt! Go!" One of them hit her across the head and she fought the urge to fall to the dirt. "Run! Remember the code!" She commanded him, making eye contact with him. He seemed hesitant before running off, saving his life. That was the last thing she saw before her head was struck and her vision went totally dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Quila slowly woke up with a pounding headache. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light around her. She was in a basement of some sort, and when she tried to touch her head, she found that her arms and ankles were chained to a wall. She scowled in frustration. There were boxes and crates stacked in the corners of the room, and there were no windows, the only light coming from a small lantern. She was still in her bandit uniform, but her bandana was gone. 

Suddenly, a blinding light came from a door at the top of a small wood staircase and three figures entered the room. One was a tall, bald man who was well built, another was a tall, fatter man, and the second was a skinny twig of a guy. "Well, well, well, she finally wakes." The first man said and stood in front of her. His dark eyes looked snake-like. "Sorry for the icky conditions down here, bandit. But I assure you, it won't last long." 

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She demanded and he chuckled. "A fair enough question. We want your reward money. But, you're worth more money as a package deal. It's too bad your partner had to run off as we were about to catch him. So, bandit. Where is he?" 

"Like I'll tell you." She spat. "Well then. I did anticipate some resistance. But just so you know, we'll keep you down here as long as it takes. Your reward doesn't specify that they want you alive." He turned to leave, but as he stood in the door frame, he turned to her. "Oh, and don't bother trying to bend your way out of here. We ensured there was no trace of water in here." He left with his goons and she heard the door lock behind them. She leaned her head against the wall and rested her eyes. "Be safe, friend." She whispered. 

Gopan paced in his room, trying to think. He still didn't know how he was going to explain Quila's absence to her mother. He knew she'd come to him, and he'd have to lie about his ignorance. It was all his idea, but right now he hated their stupid code. He thought back to when they were first starting, and he came up with the set of rules they would follow. Like where if one of them was being captured, the other would run while the captured would hold out as long as they could. It's how they ensured the other's safety. That code was how they stayed alive. They weren't the Dai Li. That was for sure. However one of them was an earthbender, they didn't have the swift, organized movements of those rock-hands. He took a deep breath and sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He couldn't focus. Then, he remembered. Lee. 

His features hardened and he marched his way to the tea shop. He walked in and Mushi smiled at him. "Gopan. Good to see you." He greeted him and Gopan faked a smile and sat down. He didn't want to worry the old man with Quila's disappearance. Lee walked to his table to serve him his tea and Gopan slid a folded piece of paper across to him, giving him a pointed look. Lee narrowed his eyes at the note and placed it in his pocket while Gopan quickly finished his tea, paid, and left. 

When he got back to his home, he saw Quila's mother talking to his father in the doorway. He took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. He stepped over. "Gopan! There you are. Have you seen Quila today?" His father asked, both of them looking over at him. "Ah--no, I haven't. Is everything okay? What's going on?" 

"I went to wake her up this morning, but she wasn't there and her window was open. I hate to think of might be happening to her! Are you sure you don't know where she is?" Gopan's stomach churned at the look in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I have no idea where she is. I'll try asking around the market to see if anyone has seen her." She nodded. "Why don't you stay a bit, I'll make some tea." Gopan's father offered and ushered Quila's worried mother inside. Gopan made his way to the market. But not the normal market, the hidden one that was the base of the criminal activity in Ba Sing Se. 

He walked down and entered the black market, and made his way to their usual vendor. "Hello there, archer. What can I do for you today?" 

"I need your help." 

"What is it?" 

"It's my partner. The water bender. She's been kidnapped." The man's eyes raised in surprise. "What?" 

"We were going to a score out of nowhere and four men attacked us. One was an earthbender, and another used a strange curved sword. The other two used knives. I need you to keep your ear to the ground and tell me if you can help me find out where she is. There'll be extra merchandise in it for you." 

"I'll see what I can do, archer." The man nodded and Gopan nodded in reply. "I'll be back tomorrow morning." 

Night fell and Gopan was in his black uniform, sitting on a low rooftop overlooking an empty square, watching. Then, Lee entered the area, looking around. The person he'd been waiting for. He took his bow off his back and quietly jumped down, right behind the boy. He hooked his bow around Lee's neck, the wooden part choking him slightly. "I know you turned her in for reward! Where is she!?" Gopan growled as Lee struggled. "Gopan!" Lee wriggled his way out of the bandit's grasp and stood a few feet away, rubbing a long red mark on his neck. He glared daggers at him. "I don't know where she is! I didn't turn her in!" 

"Yeah right. One day she's telling me about how you figured it out, the next, she's gone!" 

"We made a deal that we wouldn't turn each other in." Lee stood defensively and Gopan glared dangerously. "Promises can be broken." 

"Gopan, I have no idea where she is. I didn't know she was gone until you gave me the note today." Gopan sighed defeatedly and relaxed his stance, allowing Lee to relax too. Gopan leaned up against the wall. "If you didn't turn her in...then what happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

Quila had been alone since she met her captors the previous morning. She had no idea what time it was, and she hardly got any sleep since her conditions were incredibly uncomfortable. Then the door opened again, and the three men walked in. "Good morning, bandit. Have you given more thought to my offer?" 

"No." He frowned and crouched in front of her. "Well, that's too bad. I was really hoping we could get a deal going." She scowled at him. "Who knew the black bandit would be so stubborn." 

"Go jump off the wall." She spat in his face. He wiped her saliva off his cheek and flicked it to the ground before standing. "I'll give you another day. After that, you're going to the Dai Li with or without him. Or maybe, who knows, someone else may pay a pretty price for you. You're a pretty young thing." He smirked devilishly and Quila couldn't help the fear that fell in her stomach as he left with his men. 

Gopan was taking a short break from the marketplace to visit the black market. He had to know if his contact got any information since he visited yesterday. He made his way down the steps to the large room underground. He found his contact in his usual place. "Archer! There you are, I have information for you." Gopan's green eyes lit up hopefully. "You do? What is it?" 

"A man named Zirri and his gang. One of his men came in yesterday talking about a big time score they were going to turn in to the Dai Li for cash, but they were looking for their "package's" partner." 

"Me." The man nodded. "Here's the address of their hideout. Be careful, archer, they're not known to hold their punches, and there are a lot of them." Gopan took the paper and glared at the address. "Don't worry. This time I'm going to be ready for them." He folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. "Can you give them a message from me?" He nodded. "Tell them to meet me in the market streets at midnight tonight. I want to make a deal." 

Gopan made his way to the tea shop in a hurry, and earned some strange looks as he rushed to the counter. "Gopan, you look like you're in a hurry. What is it?" 

"Nothing big, Mushi. I need to talk to your nephew. Is he around?" On cue, Lee came out of the back room, and his eyebrow raised when he saw Gopan. "Lee, can you step outside with me a moment?" He nodded and followed Gopan outside. "I found her." 

"Where is she?" 

"She was taken by a gang who plan to get her reward from the Dai Li. I'm meeting with them tonight to strike a deal, but I need your help." Lee nodded. "I'll help you save her." 

"Good. So, here's my plan." 

Gopan waited in the empty streets, his bow and arrow prepared in case this gang tried anything in his black uniform. Then, out of an alley, two men approached him. "Hello, bandit. My men got your message. You want to strike a deal?" 

"Yes. I believe you have my partner captive." 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What are you willing to negotiate?" 

"In exchange for my partner's safe return to me, I'll pay you twice with the Dai Li will for her." 

"Twice as much? Really? Are you sure you have that kind of money?" 

"I steal from the middle ring multiple times a week. I have plenty." The man nodded and smirked. "You're going to need to give us more than that if you want your partner back, unharmed. I'm afraid she's already not doing too well. So I believe that gives us the upper hand." He turned to leave. "Give us another deal when you're ready to take this seriously." He took a step and Gopan quickly shot an arrow in front of the man's feet, stopping him. He readied another arrow and aimed for this man's head as he stared him down. "You're not going anywhere." 

"Well, look who's a brave little runt. You wouldn't kill me." 

"What makes you so sure of that?" 

"In all the times you've stolen from someone, you've never killed anyone." 

"Just because I haven't, doesn't mean I won't." Gopan growled. "And besides, if I can't, I'm sure my friend in the shadows here won't hesitate." 

"You're bluffing." 

"You really want to take that bet?" Gopan asked, narrowing his aim. The man turned so he was facing Gopan, and he eased his string arm a bit. "I'll expect you here tomorrow night to finalize the deal. Don't be late." 

"Agreed." 

"And if you dare harm her in between now and then, you'll rue the day you took one of the black bandits. You understand?" The man nodded and left with his men. Gopan returned his weapons and turned to walk away, knowing Lee was following them to scope out their hideout. He was not about to pay these men for taking his best friend. He was getting Quila back without their help. 

The next day he met with Lee again and they discussed a plan to get her back. "It's a small place. Three rooms, and it looked like there was a basement. That's where they're keeping her." Lee told him, drawing a crude sketch of the building. "Good. While two of them come to meet with me, there'll be two men there guarding the building. I can take care of them, and you use your swords to free Quila in the basement." 

"And I can cut the door open, you follow in after me." 

"Sounds like a good plan. I just hope it works." 

"It'll work." Lee assured him. "We'll get Quila back." There was something about how Lee said it that made Gopan raise his eyebrow at him. Could it be that Lee cared for her? 

"Well, it's getting dark. I'll meet you out back in a few hours and we'll go get her." They both went their own ways.

Nightfall came and Gopan was in his black bandit outfit while Lee was dressed as the blue spirit. Quila was right, that mask was rather chilling. 

Quila tried rubbing her sore wrists under the chains, but to no avail. Her body ached all over, but she knew she could never give in, especially when her friend's life was at stake, as well as hers. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from above and shouting. The door was burst open and a figure rushed down the stairs towards her, and she'd recognize that mask anywhere. "Lee?" She said, groggily, yet surprised. He slashed the chains and helped her stand, moving his mask to reveal his face. "Quila! You're okay?" 

"You came to save me..." Their eyes locked and time slowed down for a moment. Although it was only half a week, she had missed the tea maker's nephew. She felt her face heat up in his arms as their faces slowly inched towards each other. Finally, when the anticipation was too much to bear, they brought their lips together in a tentative, yet grateful kiss. 

When it was over, they both seemed to remember that they were in the middle of a rescue. He grabbed her wrist and led her out of the basement, and outside with Gopan following them quickly. When they were a safe distance away, Lee helped saw off the cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and she rubbed her bruises gratefully. She hugged Gopan tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." 

"Me too. I was so worried about you." 

"Here, I brought you some fresh clothes so you don't show up with that outfit." Gopan handed her a bag and they guarded an alley while she changed into her normal clothes behind them. Once she was done, she reappeared. "I should be getting home, it's getting light out. Lee, you get her home safe, okay?" Lee nodded and Gopan ran off back home. 

It was a bit uncomfortable getting back home, neither of them speaking about what happened between them during the rescue. Lee hung back in the shadows while Quila walked up to her door as the sun was rising over the wall. The door slid open. "Quila!?" 

"Mom!" They hugged tightly. "What happened to you!? Where have you been?" 

"This gang, they-- they took me and kept me in some basement somewhere." Quila's voice shook. "It's okay now, you're okay. Come in, let's get you some food." But before Quila followed her mother, she turned to see Lee still standing in the alley. She nodded to him, and he nodded back before running off.


	10. Chapter 10

Quila woke up the next morning, never thinking she'd miss her lumpy bed so much, but it was like heaven compared to the chains and brick wall in the basement she was being kept in. It was nearly noon now, her mother having gone to the market in her place. She groggily made herself something to eat and got dressed. Although she thought she could use a good cup of tea, she was hesitant to see Lee again since they kissed last night, so she headed to the marketplace instead. "Quila! You're up! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Her mother greeted her worriedly when she saw her daughter. "It's fine, mom. I just need something to do, I can't stand being cooped up in the house all day, not doing anything." her mother was hesitant, but nodded. "Why don't you get back to your craft room. I'll handle things from here." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, mom. I just need things back to normal right now." She nodded and left back home while Quila took back over the stand. "Are you really sure you can do this today?" Gopan asked from beside her. "Yes, I'm sure. I've been chained to a wall for several days, I need to do something." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're back." 

"Me too." He smiled at her. "Gopan, I need to tell you something." 

"What is it?" He asked, sensing her anxious tone. "About the rescue the other night. Something...happened." 

"What?" 

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" 

"Quila, you're acting weird, what is it?" 

"It's about Lee...he..." She fiddled with her fingers and looked away, blushing at the memory. "We kissed." Gopan was silent a moment. "You what?" 

"We kissed. When he went to the basement to cut me free. I don't know how it happened, it was all so fast!" 

"So...what does this mean?" He raised an eyebrow. "I...I'm not sure. It could have just been something that happened in the moment. Neither of us said anything while he was escorting me home last night. It was definitely uncomfortable." 

"Did it feel like he meant it?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"The kiss; did it feel like he meant it?" 

"What do you know about how a kiss feels?" 

"I know enough, thank you." 

"Wait. Have you kissed that girl you've been seeing? Nima?" His face turned pink. "That's--That's beside the point! We're talking about you and Lee!" Quila smirked, knowing her suspicions were confirmed. But he was right, they were focusing on her right now. "I don't know. I guess it did? But what if the feelings aren't mutual, and I make a fool of myself? Besides you, he's my only friend. I can't...I don't want to lose a friend." 

"Tomorrow, you and me are going over to the tea shop to get this worked out. You're going to talk to Lee about what happened." 

"But, Gopan--" 

"Nope. You're doing it, that's final." 

The next evening, Quila was walking out of her house to get something from the market, but was stopped by her best friend. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"To the market?" 

"Nope. We're going to the tea shop." 

"Gopan, can't I just--" 

"No. You're never going to stop thinking about it until you talk to him, now come on." He grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her to the familiar tea shop. Once there, they walked up to the counter and Mushi smiled at them. "Gopan! Tiger Lily! It's so nice to see you both. Your usuals today?" 

"Sorry, Mushi, we're not here for tea. Is your nephew around?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid he's not." The old man replied as he filled a kettle. "He's not? Did he get off work early?" Gopan asked. Usually Lee was around until closing. "He has a date tonight." Mushi smiled, but didn't notice the confused look between Quila and Gopan. "A date? Where? With who?" Gopan prodded. "A nice girl named Jen. She comes in here quite a lot, and asked him out this morning. I believe they went over to the West Square. It's rather sweet, don't you think?" Quila's chest hurt. She looked down, a frown evident on her face. "That's great, we'll see you around, Mushi. Quila? Shall we?" He took her by the arm again, more gently this time, and lead her out of the shop. The door shut behind them and he turned to her. "Quila...I'm so sorry. I thought he liked you." 

"Yeah. I thought so too...especially when he kissed me." 

"Quila..." 

"You go home. I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head." 

"Are you sure? It's getting late. I could come with you?" He asked, worried. "No. No, I'll be fine. I need to be alone a bit." Without saying goodbye, or waiting for a reply, she turned and walked away, heading towards the West side. Gopan sighed and shook his head. "Spying won't make you feel better." He said under his breath and turned the other way to make his way back home. 

It had gotten dark and Quila finally found them. They were eating outside at a restaurant, and Quila was unsure of what she was so worried about. She could feel how awkward they were from across the square. She hardly held back a laugh when Lee attempted to juggle and spilled several food items on his hair and clothes. They were uncomfortable through the whole dinner, until they both stood and the girl took his hand and lead him away from the square. "Where are you two going?" She whispered to herself and followed them through the dark streets, utilizing some of her black bandit skills to avoid detection. 

They finally arrived at a fountain with many lanterns around it, but they were all unlit, and from the rooftop she was hiding on, Quila could tell the girl was disappointed. And Lee looked sad to see her that way. He said something to her, and she closed her eyes. Quila watched as he took a deep breath and brought his fingers together, then in several swift movements, fire came from his fingers and lit all the fountains. Quila's eyes shot wide and she had to put a hand to her mouth to keep her from screaming. Lee was a fire bender! The girl opened her eyes again and was amazed to see all the lights lit. Quila thought this couldn't get any worse until the girl reached over and held his hand. Quila furrowed her eyebrows as they turned to face each other. She could only guess what would happen next. Or could she? As she was about to lean in he held up a piece of paper in between their faces and Quila sighed with relief. The girl accepted the paper and Zuko side-stepped away from her, rubbing the back of his neck. They exchanged a few more words that the water bender couldn't quite pick up, but her feeling of relief didn't quite last. She reached up and turned Zuko's face so he was looking at her. He closed his eyes and she stood on her tip-toes and leaned on his shoulders. Quila felt a burning in her stomach and she balled her fist as she kissed him. And he kissed her back! She turned around and leaned against the side of the roof. She fought back tears in her eyes.

Not only was he a fire bender living in Ba Sing Se, but he had now torn her heart up and stomped on it. Quila almost let the tears come then, but she slid off the roof and rushed home, waiting until her face was in her pillow to cry. That was it for her and Lee and the tea shop. She could never trust a fire bender.


	11. Chapter 11

Quila was at the market, but Gopan could tell that Quila was distracted by something. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Lee kissed another girl, and about the fact that he was a fire bender. She had told her friend that he had kissed another girl, but she didn't mention what she saw him do. She wasn't sure what to do with that information yet. To say in the least, the past week had been rough for the young water bender. "Quila, are you sure you're okay to be working today? You've had a tough time recently, I don't want you to over exert yourself." Gopan said tenderly. "I'm fine. Don't worry so much about me." She absent-mindedly rotated a pot to better catch the sun. Gopan didn't look happy with her response, but he knew she wouldn't change her mind, and chose to drop the issue instead.

Then slips of paper started falling from the sky, Quila reached out and grabbed one, Gopan looking over her shoulder. Quila's eyes went wide when she read it. "The avatar is in Ba Sing Se!?" 

"I thought I heard he was here!" Gopan said excitedly. "He's lost his flying bison and is looking for information on it! We have to go see them." 

"What? We don't know anything about his bison?" 

"No, but he's travelling with Sokka and Katara! They're from the South Pole!" 

"So you know them?" 

"I grew up with them! Katara and I were the only water benders in the whole Pole. I bet they've grown up so much since I left!" 

"Well, I have to admit it's nice to see you so excited about something." 

"I have to go show this to mom!" She folded the flyer eagerly and ran off back home, "Mind the store for me!" She called as she ran. As she ran off, she ran past someone that made his stomach drop. It was a woman, about the same age as his father in fancy upper ring garments, walking with a young boy and girl who looked about his age. His mother. She and the two teenagers walked by him without a care, not noticing Gopan staring at them until they were out of sight in the crowd. 

Gopan didn't see Quila again until he arrived back home. She was waiting for him outside her home. "Gopan!" 

"Yes? What is it?" She rushed over to him. "I want to go to the upper ring tonight." His eyes opened wide. "Are you out of your mind!? There's no way we won't be caught by the Dai Li if we go in there." 

"Please? I haven't seen my friends in years, please!" She begged. "We need special passports to get in there. And, we don't have a tunnel to get in there. It's too risky." 

"We can get a passport underground if we need to. We can find a way to get in there. Please, Gopan?" He thought for a moment and frowned. Then, an idea came to mind. "Fine. We'll meet in our usual spot and we'll discuss a plan. Okay?" 

"Wait, really?" 

"Do you want me to change my mind?" 

"No! No. I'll see you tonight." She returned to her home, and Gopan to his. 

He sat there, eating dinner with his father, until the nagging question came to mind. "Dad?" 

"Yes, Gopan?" 

"Do you ever think about Mom?" Gopan's eyes drifted up to his father as the older man paused. He sighed. "Sure, I do. But she's gone now, so no use dwelling on her." Gopan looked off to the side. He knew his father still had a picture of his mother in his bedroom. 

That night Gopan and Quila were sneaking into the upper ring in a coach, and paid someone to show a false passport to get them in. They were in with no big problems, and made their way to the avatar's house, their black bandit uniforms in a bag they were carrying. They came up on the doorstep, and as Quila was about to knock, she hesitated. "I don't know if I can do this." 

"Come on, Quila, do you want me to knock for you?" 

"I don't know if I can see them. I left them to come here to Ba Sing Se, what if they're mad at me?" 

"Don't be rediculous, they were your friends, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." She still didn't knock. "Quila, we risked everything to come to the upper ring to see them. We're here. You can--" He was cut off when the door suddenly slid open and there were four people standing there in fighting stances. A dark skinned girl with blue eyes and long dark hair, then a boy that looked like her with a ponytail, a bald monk, and a pale, blind girl with black hair in earth kingdom clothing. "Katara?" Quila looked at the girl closest to the door. She and Sokka relaxed. "Quila? The girl replied, a light coming to her eyes. "Can we come in? We're not allowed to be here." They were both let in and Quila's stomach churned at how nice their home was. 

She was attacked in a hug by both Sokka and Katara. "I've missed you both so much!"

"What are you doing here in Ba Sing Se?" 

"I moved here with my mother after I left. I've been living in the lower ring ever since." 

"Oh, let us introduce you!" Sokka said, excitedly. "This is our friend, Toph. And this is Aang!" Quila smiled and bowed respectfully to the young monk. "You must be the avatar, it's an honor to meet you." He smiled and bowed in return. "It's nice to meet you, too." 

"This is my friend, Gopan. Gopan, these are my friends from the South Pole, Sokka and Katara." 

"What are you guys doing here in Ba Sing Se?" Quila asked. "We have urgent news about the war to give to the Earth King, but we've been hitting some road blocks." It had been a long time since she'd heard the word "war" in Ba Sing Se. "Yes, we're not supposed to mention it here." 

"So we've learned." 

"Quila, we should be going. We don't want to be here too long." Gopan reminded her. "Right. It's so nice to see you all again. Good luck." She hugged Sokka and Katara again. 

They left the nice house and put on their black bandit uniforms, being extra careful to find they house they were going to tonight. When they arrived, Quila held back Gopan's arm to keep him going in. "Gopan. We are not doing this house." 

"Why not." 

"You don't think I know who lives here? Remember our rules that YOU made. We won't rob anyone we know. And you know the people there." He was silent and didn't meet her eyes. "Gopan, you know better than this." She said, more gently. "Please, Quila." It wasn't often she heard him beg, but she was going to be firm. "Gopan, no. We're finding somewhere else." She was about to turn to leave. "She has a new family!" She paused and looked back over at him, her heart clenched when she saw tears welling in his deep green eyes. "She has a new family, Quila." He said, quieter this time. "I saw them in the marketplace. She has twins. Earth benders." He was quiet for another moment. "She left me when I was six, I've held out this long. But I can't bare to think that she has new kids." 

"Fine." 

"Fine?" 

"Let's do it." 

"Thank you, Quila." She nodded and they both entered the house, being extra cautious. 

They were on their way out, and just as Gopan was about to jump out the ground level window, someone stepped out in the hall. He instinctively readied a bow and arrow, but froze when he saw his mother's hazel eyes looking into his. He slowly lowed his weapon and they stared at each other a moment longer before he finished climbing out the window and ran away.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think it'd be good for you to talk to her." Mushi suggested as he poured Gopan's tea. "Mushi, you know I respect you, but have you lost your mind? I'm not going to see her." He had told the older man that he'd seen his mother at the market, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. "If you're going to get past this roadblock in your life, you're going to have to confront this situation, instead of running away from your problems." 

"What do I even say to her, Mushi? 'Hello, it's me, the son you abandoned to take care of his veteran father when he was six years old.'" 

"You may find it very cleansing to get these unsaid things off your chest." He went to serve the table beside him, and Gopan swirled the tea in his cup, deep in thought. After he finished serving them they stood up, they both looked of a higher class than the people who usually come here. The man had a long, neat robe, long dark hair that was tied in the back, a trimmed beard, and a confident aura. "So you're the genius behind this incredible brew." The man began, talking to Mushi. "The whole city's been buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well." he took another sip of the tea, flashing off two rings on his hand. "Good tea is it's own reward."

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" This conversation was getting interesting to Gopan and he took another sip of his tea. "My own tea shop? This is a dream come true!" Mushi replied, his eyes showing excitement. Pao, the owner of the shop stepped in between the two men defensively. "What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?"

"Sorry, Pao. But that's business for you, am I right?"

"Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you assistant manager. No wait, senior assistant manager." Gopan scoffed lightly, some offer. "I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom." An apartment in the upper ring!? They can just hand those out!? "I even get to name the shop?"

"Of coarse!" but Pao wasn't giving up yet, "Uh, senior executive assistant manager?" although he may as well just give up if that was his best offer. Mushi simply handed Pao the pot of tea he was carrying and bowed to the man who just made him the offer, accepting his deal. Lee walked by, but didn't seem extremely excited about this whole ordeal. "Do you hear that nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!"

"That's right young man, you're life is about to change for the better!"

"I'll try to contain my joy." he said sarcastically before setting down the tray he was carrying and stepping out of the tea shop, slamming the door behind him. Geez, what was his deal? Did he not understand that this is what everyone in the lower ring always dreamed about!?

Gopan set the cup down and walked over to congratulate the man. "Thank you, Gopan. I hope you'll come by to our new location in the upper ring!"

"As long as you're still making the tea there, then there's no doubt."

"And I hope you'll keep in mind the conversation we just had. It may do you some good."

"Well, I can say with a clear conscience that I will never ever, go there to talk to my mother."

Gopan stood at his mother's doorstep in the upper ring, a nervous ball in his gut. Slowly, he knocked on the door, and a young man answered. The same boy he saw with his mother the other day. The boy took a look at Gopan's lower ring garb and frowned. "Can I help you?" He asked in a bored tone. Gopan fought back the bile in his throat. "Is you--Is Lyla here?" The boy nodded and called into the house. "Mom! Someone's at the door for you!" 

"Okay, coming, darling!" Gopan had to take a deep breath at the word "darling". The woman came to the door, and her eyes widened. "Hello Lyla. You know who I am, don't you?" 

"Gopan..." She looked surprised, and almost happy to see him. She stepped forward, and began to reach out to him, but he stepped back. "I need to speak with you, then I'm going home." He said sharply, and her arm fell back to her side. "Mom, do you know this guy?" The son asked, and the daughter poked her head in. "Kids, there's something I've never told you. Gopan, could you come in?" He was reluctant, but he knew he wouldn't come back if he left now, so he stepped in. He saw the after effects of the things he stole last night, and felt strange being in a house this nice in the daytime. He sat at the table with his mother and her children. "Kanan, Anju, before I met your father, I had another family in the lower ring. I was married to a military soldier and had a son with him. Kids, this is your older brother, Gopan." She gestured to him. "Gopan, these are your little siblings. They're earthbending twins. Kanan, and Anju." She was smiling, but Gopan's face never changed from a frown. "Yeah. That's great. I didn't come here to meet your fabulous new children who are everything I wasn't." The three of them were floored, like no one had ever spoken to them like that before. 

"You know, it's very fitting that you and dad named me something that means "protection", because that's exactly what I've done for him for the past ten years." The train was leaving the station now, no going back. "You left us for this military officer who you were cheating on my father with, and who I can only assume is the father of your two precious earth benders here! It's everything you've ever wanted here, isn't it? The upper ring, marrying an important official, the chance to have a kid or two who could be a bender. So what did you do? You took the easy way out and just up and left. All you left was a letter and expected the two of us to just pick up the pieces! You expected a six year old boy to learn how to take care of his heartbroken, wounded war veteran father before he could reach the top of his father's craft table. Now, every day, his father tries to stay strong enough for the both of them, but he still has a picture beside his bed of the happy family they used to be. And that little boy is all grown up now, he has to go to the market every day to try and support the both of them!" he sighed, then looked back up at her, "It was selfish. And it proved that you never really loved either of us, otherwise you would never have gone." he stood up, and looked at the three of them "I hope you're happy now." he said bitterly before walking out and slamming the front door behind him.

As he marched back home, his eyes started tearing up. He'd finally gotten out what he's held in for ten years.


	13. Chapter 13

Quila woke up early the next morning, and sat with her mother to eat an early lunch before heading out. "Oh, before you leave, there's a special delivery you have to make." 

"Oh?" 

"Someone commissioned a pot from me." She gestured to a wooden box. "It's to an apartment here in the lower ring. I'll head to the market while you take care of it." 

"Okay, I'll come relieve you after my delivery." Her mother shook her head. "You've been working since you got back. I want you to relax here today." 

"But, mom--" 

"No. You're resting today after that delivery." 

"Okay, fine. Where is the address?" Her mother handed her a slip of paper and walked outside after saying goodbye. Quila took the box and carried it carefully to the apartment. 

She knocked on the door, and almost dropped the box when Mushi answered the door. "Tiger Lily, thank goodness you're here. I need your help." He took the box from her and set it down. "No. Wait. What's going on here?" 

"It's my nephew. You said you know how to heal?" 

"Only some basics." 

"He's got a very high fever. Could you help him?" Quila looked past him to see Lee laying under a blanket on the floor. It was obvious he was not well, and his longer hair was sticking to his head from sweat. She sighed, and although it went against her better judgement, she stepped inside. "Thank you, Tiger Lily." 

"I can't cure him, I can just ease his discomfort a bit. There's not much I can do." 

"Any help is appreciated." Mushi sat beside his nephew, and Quila sat on the other side. She bended some water with each hand and placed them on either side of Lee's head, the water beginning to glow. "While we're here, could you please tell me why you haven't been back to the shop?" 

"What does it matter now? Gopan told me you have a deal to move to the upper ring." She replied, not taking her eyes off her work. "Still, young Tiger Lily, I have not seen you since you came looking for my nephew some time ago." She sighed. Might as well come out with it. She looked up at him. "Because I know who you both really are." 

"What do you mean? We're both just refugees--" 

"No. Not what you tell everyone. That boy who was taken by the Dai Li wasn't crazy when he said you were firebenders, was he? He was right." Mushi was silent, Quila's intense stare burning into him. "I want the truth. Who are you both?" Mushi's eyes drifted down to Lee. "My nephew and I are from the fire nation. My real name is Iroh, and this is Prince Zuko." 

"Prince? Like the prince of the Fire Nation? Heir to the throne? That kind of prince?" Quila's eyes went wide. Iroh nodded. "Although we have both been named as enemies of the Fire Nation. We are here just like everyone else, hiding from those who pursue us." He went on, explaining how Zuko's own father was the one to burn and banish him, sending him on a fruitless search for the avatar. While he explained, Quila looked down at the boy. He was a troubled young prince, but still not the refugee she had grown close to. It was getting late by the time Iroh was done explaining. Any fool could tell how much Iroh cared for Zuko, obviously thinking of him as his own son. When he was finished, Quila sat there silently for a while. The only noise was Zuko's occasional groaning, and the warbling of the water against Quila's hands. 

She finally returned the water to her bending pouch, and Iroh looked at her expectantly. She stood. "I've done all I will." Was all she said, but as she was about to leave the small home, she looked over her shoulder. "Your secret is safe. And I understand, now, but do not expect that I will forgive you so soon." She slid the door shut and walked back home. 

A few days passed and Gopan was going to attend the grand opening of the Jasmine Dragon in the upper ring, owned by Mushi and Lee. Although he wanted nothing to do with Lee since he hurt Quila like that. When he arrived, he felt stares from people in his lower ring attire, even though he was in the nicest outfit he owned. But Mushi still greeted him with a smile. "Gopan, thank you for coming." 

"Of coarse! The place looks great." 

"It just shows what can happen when you follow your passions." 

After having his tea, and enjoying talking with Mushi, he walked back outside and was about to head home when his half-brother approached him. "Hey! You!" 

"What." Gopan replied, bored. "You're going to regret talking to my mother like that!" 

"For what, telling the truth?" The bow growled. "Meet me here in an hour, then you'll see how sorry you are!" 

"What exactly are you challenging me to?" 

"A fight! Here! I'll bring my earthbending, you bring your...whatever you have." He said with a scoff. "You're on." Gopan marched off to get his bow and arrows from his home. When he stepped out of his house, Quila caught him. "Whoa! Where are you going with those?" 

"I'm going to fight my half-brother." 

"WHOA. What? Why?" 

"I talked to my mother the other day, and met my siblings." 

"You talked to your mother!? Does your father know?" 

"No. He challenged me to a fight, I can't back down." 

"And why not?" 

"I don't have time for this, Quila. He's waiting." He walked past he and found his way back to the upper ring outside the Jasmine Dragon. Kanan was already there waiting for him with some of his friends. "There you are. I thought you would have chickened out." 

"Shut up, let's just get this over with." He prepared an arrow against his bowstring, and the fight had begun. Out of nowhere he kicked up some earth and shot it out at Gopan, who tucked and rolled to the side, shooting a dulled arrow at his opponent, which was blocked by his earth bending. Gopan shot two more arrows, taking a few steps closer. One was deflected, and the other was misdirected and cut his brother's left arm. Kanan lifted some earth up two feet underneath Gopan, but he used it to give him momentum and shot another arrow from the air, but he didn't quite stick the landing and tumbled to the ground, hurting his knee. He got up and crushed an oncoming rock with his arrow. Then out of nowhere a wave of water rolled by their feet, and suddenly froze around them. Kanan tried his best to swivel around it, but ended up falling on his butt. They both looked up to see Quila relaxing a bending stance from in front of the fountain. She walked down the steps with a stoic anger to their level. She placed her hands on her hips. "What do you two idiots think you're doing!? Gopan, you're the smartest, most cautious person I know. You're the last person I would have expected to get into a fight in a crowded upper-ring square!" 

"Hey! Who do you think you are? We were in the middle of a fight!" She turned her head. "And you must be the brother. I don't know what rich-kid mindset you were thinking under, but you do not challenge my best friend like that." She crossed her arms. "Now. Even if you both come from different fathers, you're still brothers. Both of you, go home." She unfroze the ice, soaking their shoes, and Kanan's butt. She stepped up to Gopan and snatched the bow from him. Kanan looked like he had more back-talk for her, but his friends collected him and urged him to keep it to himself. Quila felt eyes burning into her and she looked up to the ledge to see Iroh and Zuko standing there, looking down at the commotion. Her eyes locked with Zuko's, who looked like he was going to call out to her, but she scowled and turned away before he could and walked her best friend home. 

"Thank you." Gopan said as she used her bending to heal a bruise on his knee. "You're an idiot." 

"I know." 

"You're welcome."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day began like any other. Quila and her mother were having tea with Gopan and his father, socializing and enjoying the afternoon. "So, business is still good for you two?" Quila's mother asked. "Yes, things have been selling well lately, and you two?" 

"Mom's pottery has been especially beautiful these past few weeks. Things have been flying off the shelves." 

"Quila, how has your waterbending practice going? Are you making progress?" 

"I try to practice whenever I can, but the market keeps me busy. I'm improving with each practice, though! What about you? Can you still earth bend?" She asked Gopan's father. "I still have a bit of my old touch, but I'll admit I'm not the same as I was in my youth." 

"I bet you could still kick up some dirt, Dad." They all laughed and a knock came at the door. "I'll get this." Gopan stood up and answered the door. "Mushi?" 

"Gopan, I'm afraid it's urgent. There's not much time." He let Iroh in and he explained that the Fire Nation princess was preparing to take over the city, and the avatar and his friends were going to try to stop her. "We have to do something to help!" Quila stood from the table, but Iroh shook his head. "No. You two must leave Ba Sing Se and get somewhere safe." 

"What? No way, we have to help!" 

"You and Gopan are not fighters, I'm only coming to you because of the friends you have been to me and my nephew." He made eye contact with Quila, but she looked away. "I must go and help my nephew, but you have to escape." He left the small home. "I--Mushi, wait!" Quila ran out after him. "What's going on? Really?" 

"My nephew has made great progress since knowing you, but I'm afraid with his sister's influence, I may not be able to get him to do the right thing. I do not want you and Gopan to get hurt when the Fire Nation arrives, and I know Zuko would not be able to forgive himself if something happened to you." She frowned. "Iroh...I..." 

"Now go." He turned and rushed off. Her mother came out after her. "Come on, Quila, we have to get your pack ready." She urged her daughter inside and they began to pack Quila's belongings. 

It wasn't until she and Gopan came outside that they saw only two bags were packed for them to take. "Wait. Why are there only two?" The parents exchanged a look. "We're not going." 

"But Dad--" 

"Not all of us will go, and we will only slow you down. You two have to run while you can." 

"Are you two out of your minds!? There's no way we're leaving you behind!" 

"You don't have a choice. The Fire Nation could be here any minute, and you two need all the daylight you can get to run far away from here." They were silent, and Gopan stepped forward, hugging his father. "I love you, Dad. Please be careful." Quila went to hug her mom. "You too, Mom. I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetie. Stay safe, and don't cause any trouble." 

"Before we leave, we need to admit something to you." Gopan began, and he exchanged a look with Quila. They were leaving Ba Sing Se, no reason not to tell them, now. "We're the Black Bandits of Ba Sing Se." There was a short silence while they waited for their answer. "We know." Quila's mother replied. "You know!?" 

"We've known for some time now. We're not happy about it, but you two are strong, and capable, and a team. Don't waste your talents out there." Gopan's Dad added. They both nodded, took their bags and fake IDs, and rushed off towards the Tram Station. Once there, they got their passports stamped, and were allowed to leave the city. 

Gopan looked out the window as the sun was disappearing behind the horizon. "This is my first time leaving the city. I never imagined it being like this." 

"I know, Gopan." 

"I hope Nima will be okay." 

"Your father knows how much she means to you, I'm sure he'll protect her." Quila tried to reassure him. Then, they passed the outer wall, and they were out of the city. 

They stepped off the tram and into the outer world, picked a direction, and went in it. They didn't know when or from where the Fire Nation would be showing up, but they knew they needed distance from the city. "Gopan, while we're leaving. There's something about Mushi and Lee that I should tell you." 

"What?" 

"They're fire benders." Gopan started to laugh. "That's crazy! No they're not!" His laugh subsided when he noticed Quila wasn't laughing along. "You're not joking." 

"Their real names are Iroh, and Prince Zuko. I saw Zuko fire bend when he was on the date with that girl, she didn't notice it." Gopan's face became serious again. "This whole time, they were from the Fire Nation. And you never told me?" 

"I didn't tell anyone! Iroh had been good to us, and our friend, and I was still confused about Zuko, I didn't know what to do! And I'm not about to get on the Dai Li's radar considering our extracurricular activities." Gopan was silent. "I can't believe it." 

"Iroh risked a lot to warn us. And he only did because he was unsure of what Zuko would do once he saw his sister again." 

"Your little boyfriend is the heir to the Fire Nation throne, and probably helping take over Ba Sing Se by now." 

"Hey! Don't call him that! I may have been confused before, but I'm not, now! Zuko and Iroh have lost my faith and my trust since I knew they were firebenders! And you know what the Fire Nation has done to me!" 

"You're right. I'm sorry, that was insensitive." He apologized. "I'm stressed." She nodded. "I am too." 

It had gotten dark, and Gopan and Quila were gaining a good distance from the Earth Kingdom capitol when they saw the avatar's flying bison soar overhead. They exchanged a look and raced as fast as they could after it. 

The rushed out of the bushes, but tripped and ended up getting a face full of sand and dirt. "Quila?" She looked up to be attacked with a hug from Katara. "Katara! Sokka! But if you're out here, then..." She trailed off, sensing the atmosphere. Katara's eyes were red like she'd been crying. "The Earth Kingdom has fallen." She looked over, and didn't even have the energy to react to being in the presence of the Earth King himself. "What are you two doing outside of Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked. "We got a tip that the Fire Nation was invading. What happened?" Quila asked her old friends as they parted. Katara began to explain the whole thing, "I was thrown in this prison, a cave underground. And I suppose it was the best it could be until they threw him down there with me-"

"Him who?" Gopan asked from Quila's side, standing up and brushing the sand off his pants. "Prince Zuko of the fire nation. And to think I almost trusted him down there! That didn't last long, only until he started attacking Aang." Quila and Gopan exchanged a look, the hurt evident in Quila's eyes. "So Aang and I were pinned up against Zuko and his sister, until the Dai Li agents came. Aang had to go into the avatar state, but Azula shocked him with lightning. I had to escape with him and leave Ba Sing Se, luckily I was able to heal him with special water. He's passed out now. It's all thanks to Zuko's uncle that we were able to escape. He held them off until we were gone." 

"So he's probably taken prisoner by now..." Gopan said and they nodded. Quila looked down at the sand, she could feel that everyone there had had a long couple of weeks. "So...What now?"

"We fly on Aapa and try to find Dad, I guess." Sokka sounded defeated, Quila looked up at him "Hakota?"

"Yeah! He's somewhere around Chameleon Bay!"

"Um...Guys.. I know this is a lot to ask, but-" Quila was cut off with a hand on her shoulder by Katara, "We'd be happy if you and Gopan joined us."

Quila exchanged a smile with Gopan and they unloaded their things from their ostrich-horses and sent them off back into the forest. They loaded their things onto Appa, their flying bison and flew off into the air. Gopan gazed over the side of the giant beast at the ground below, it was a rough day, but at least he was excited to be out of the city that had always made him feel trapped.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few weeks since they had fled the city of Ba Sing Se. The fire nation had invaded the city, and mostly all she and Gopan could think about were their parents. They had stolen a fire nation ship and had been out at sea for what felt like forever, avoiding other fire nation ships when they could. And in order to fit in, they were forced to wear disgusting fire nation armor, but what helped was the fact that Quila was surrounded by people she hadn't seen for several years in the water tribe. People like Bato and Hakoda, who had fought alongside Quila's father. Aang had been in a state of comatose since the battle at Ba Sing Se. 

It was dark and cloudy as Quila walked out on deck, to see that Gopan was getting sea sick once again. Quila placed a hand on his back as he...let out the last of it. "I miss the ground, Quila. I'm from the Earth Kingdom, I wasn't made to live on the ocean like you water-tribe people." He said, sounding almost groggy, Quila chuckled "Oh you poor thing. At least you seem to be getting used to it."

"If you wanna call it that." they laughed, when suddenly a commotion came from behind them, the pair turned to see that Aang had sprung out on deck. "Twinkle toes! That's gotta be you!" Toph said from beside Katara at the rails of the ship. "Aang! You're finally awake!" Everyone rushed over to him, "Are you sure?" he asked as he rubbed his tired eyes, "I feel like I'm dreaming." Katara knelt down and hugged the Avatar, "You're not dreaming, you're finally awake." relief flooded the young waterbender's voice. Sokka walked over, in his fire nation uniform and briefly hugged him, "Aang, good to see ya back with the living, buddy."

"Sokka?" then the boy looked light-headed again "Uh-oh, somebody catch him! He's gonna-" was all Toph could say before Aang collapsed to the ground. Quila sighed sympathetically. And right when he had woken up. Two people took Aang back to his room to rest while everyone dispersed on deck.

It wasn't too long before Aang was awake once again, he was sitting on deck across from Katara, with Sokka, Toph, Gopan, and Quila standing nearby. "Why are we on a fire nation ship? And why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?"

"You need to calm down, okay? You got hurt pretty bad." She smiled at him "I like your hair."

"I have hair!?" He shifted his hands along his head, which had grown nice, dark hair. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks." Katara replied as her dad walked over, "Everything okay?" he asked them, she looked away, and replied in a surprising annoyed tone. "We're fine, dad." he turned to Aang, ignoring his daughter's comment "I'm Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father." he reached out to shake Aang's hand, but before the avatar could reciprocate the gesture, Katara stopped him. "He knows who you are, I just called you 'Dad' didn't I?" Quila and Gopan exchanged a confused look. "I guess you're right." Aang reached out and accepted Hakoda's hand "Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

"It's an honor to meet you."

"Great, great, so now you guys have finally met. So would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara asked shortly. "Of coarse." he walked away, Gopan and Quila exchanged another look and walked away from the Avatar and the younger waterbender.

"I wonder what that was all about."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we should go get some rest, I'm exhausted." Gopan suggested and Quila nodded and followed him downstairs, each of them going to their own respective bedrooms and changing into their night garments before getting to bed.

The next morning they all sat on deck and ate their breakfast, well, all except Gopan who apparently couldn't keep any food down nowadays.

"After what happened at Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men, along with Quila and Gopan. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us." Sokka accounted the events that happened while Aang was out.

"So what now?"

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan--." Hakoda explained, "Sokka's invasion plan." Katara interrupted her father, "Yes, Sokka's invasion plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the fire nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a rag-tag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke. And the best part is, that's not even our biggest advantage," he leaned closer and whispered "We have a secret...you!"

"Me?"

"Yep! The whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great!" Sokka replied matter-of-factly. Quila whacked Sokka in the head with her spoon, "Ouch!" He exclaimed and rubbed his head. Aang walked over to the rail of the boat, utter shock and horror in his eyes. "The world thinks I'm dead!? How is that good news? That's terrible!" Sokka walked over to Aang, "No, It's great. It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won't be expecting you on the day of black sun."

"No no no no no, you have no idea! This is so messed up!" Before Sokka replied, they noticed that a fire nation ship was approaching them. Everyone rushed to their positions and Quila, along with Gopan put on their helmets. Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang all hid out of sight as the other ship drew up beside them and stopped. The other crew began to board their ship.

The captain of their crew exchanged some words with Bato and Hakoda before returning. But Toph jumped up and shouted "They know!" before metal bending the platform out from under them and sent them crashing into the ocean. Katara and Quila jumped into action and waterbended a giant wave to push them away. Their ship departed quickly, leaving the other behind.

The other ship pursued them, sending fire balls at their ship. Toph retaliated by sending large rocks at them. The other ship fired a harpoon, and shot a hole in the side of their ship. Quila noticed this, and apparently so did Katara and they both froze up the hole, blocking the water from sinking the ship. "I'm gonna give us some cover! Quila, help me out!" Katara created steam around them, and Quila followed her lead, trying to hide them from the other ship. But they saw that it didn't quite work when a fireball came through and landed on their deck. And when they thought things couldn't get much worse, a huge sea serpent shot out of the water, but was hit with a fireball and went to attack the Fire Nation ship.

It had started to get dark and the crew had docked at a port. They all walked down to retrieve Aang, who was sitting alone in his room. "Hey Aang! We're going into town to find some dinner." Toph announced. "I'm pretty hungry, maybe dinner's a good idea." The avatar agreed, "Here, tie this around your head, it'll cover your arrow." Sokka offered out a red fire nation bandana, but Aang looked at it with disgust and turned around, laying down on his bed. "I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly."

"Aang, come on. Be practical." Sokka tried to reason with him, but it didn't work. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up with you." Katara suggested, and they left the two of them there together.

"What's up with Aang, can't he see that we're just trying to help give us an advantage?" Sokka asked, somewhat irritated as they walked off the ship. "I think it's more than him just not understanding, Sokka." Gopan replied. "I think this has something to do with the fact that he disappeared before. He's afraid." the boy continued. Quila smiled at him softly, he had always been smart and insightful, that's partially why he got along with Iroh so well back in the city. Toph looked like she was about to reply, but Katara approached them, and they noticed Aang wasn't with her. "Where is..." Quila trailed off when Katara shook her head.

They arrived back on the dock and were about to board the ship, when Quila pulled Katara aside. "I need to ask you something, Katara."

"What is it, Quila?"

"I noticed you seemed a bit..upset with your father? What's going on?"

"Why would you think that? I'm not upset with my dad."

"Katara, I've known you since you were born. You can't lie to me that easily. And I think I know what's been happening." when Katara didn't reply, Quila went on. "Everyone goes through the stages of grief differently. And everyone goes through them in different orders. I think you may be going through the stage of anger now."

"Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"Your dad left you to fight in the war with the other water tribe men. You were still young, and weren't ready to see him go yet." Katara just looked away, not wanting to acknowledge that she was right. "Katara. You only have so much time with your parents, and I think you know this as well as I do. Don't spend it being angry with him." Quila walked back on the ship, leaving the younger girl with her thoughts.

Quila was sitting on the ledge of the ship when she noticed Katara run over to her father and Bato, and when Bato saw her crying, he walked off to give them some space. "What's wrong, Katara?" He asked. Quila could hear their conversation, but continued watching the dark, murky water, acting like she couldn't. "He left." 

"What?" 

"Aang. He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone. That it's all his responsibility." 

"Maybe that's his way of being brave." Hakoda suggested. "It's not brave. It's selfish, and stupid!" She replied angrily. "We could be helping him! And I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much we need him too? How could he just leave us behind?" She was getting more and more emotional as she went on. They were silent for a moment. "You're talking about me too, aren't you."

"How could you leave us, Dad? I mean, I know we had Gran Gran, and she loved us, but... but we were just so lost without you." Katara started crying, and a pit lodged in Quila's throat, tears welling in her eyes. All of this was far too familiar. "I am so sorry, Katara." 

"I understand why you left. I really do, and I know why you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I was so sad, and angry, and hurt." 

"I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep. I would lay awake missing you so much it would ache." They were like that for a while before Katara went to go gather the others to find Aang. "I know you were listening, Quila." She heard Hakoda walk up behind her, and she tried to wipe the tears streaming down her face. "I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you like that." She felt him place a hand on her shoulder from behind her. "You know your father felt the same way." 

"He did?" She asked after a moment. "Of coarse he did. We would talk about our kids all the time while we were out, and he loved you just as much." Quila sniffled. "I miss him. So much." 

"I know. Arrluk was a good man, and a good fighter. He's who you got your bending from." 

"He taught me how to fight before I left. I never saw him again." 

"He would be proud of you, Quila." 

"Would he? He wanted me to be married in the North Pole by now." Hakoda nodded in understanding. "You're a talented bender with a good heart, fighting to end this war like the rest of us. That's all he ever wanted of you." She finally looked over at him. "You think so?" He nodded, and she smiled. "I'm going to help Katara find Aang." She smiled and walked off to find Gopan and help them find Aang.


	16. Chapter 16

The whole gang had separated from the ship, and were now flying on Appa on their own. "Hey! I think I see a cave down below!" Aang announced from inside their air bended cloud, "Shh! Keep Quiet!" They felt Appa land and Aang bended the cloud away. Sokka was the first to jump off the bison's back and looked around suspiciously before turning around and facing them. "Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep it's mouth shut."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us up there and turn us in." Toph replied sarcastically, causing Quila to chuckle at Sokka's expense. The water tribe boy pointed to the toucan puffins on the rock above his head. "Hey, we're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds." he said as one of them landed atop his head, making all of them laugh.

They all walk into the cave, none of them seemed very excited. "We have to live in here?" Quila complained, "At least it's better than being on a ship." Gopan tried to be optimistic. "Well, this is where we'll be living until the invasion begins. In cave...after cave...after cave." his head dropped more every time he repeated 'after cave'. "Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes." Katara said, revealing her dirty and torn water tribe outfit. "Yeah, blending is better than hiding out. If we get fire nation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding out in a cave." Aang agreed with a smile. "I could use some new clothes too." Quila said, seeing the tears in her brown boots.

"Plus, they have real food out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" She thrust her fist against the wall, causing the white cave hoppers to jump out of the ground. Momo jumped forward and plucked one up, shoving it in his mouth. Gopan scrunched up his face, showing his disgust for the odd colored bugs. "Looks like we got outvoted, sport. Let's get some new clothes."

They arrive at a house where they have dried clothes out on several wires. "I don't know about this, these clothes belong to someone." Aang said, sounding unsure, "I call the silk robe!" Katara announced as she hopped the rock. "Well I call the two-piece skirt!" Quila followed her lead and snatched the items of clothes off the wire.

She changed clothes, and braided the front bit of her hair, and tying it back, and letting her long hair fall to her mid-back before walking out to see that the rest of her friends had changed as well. She was now wearing a cropped red top with gold accents, a red skirt, and long gold sash, gold sandals, and gold bracelets. Gopan was now wearing a dark red sleeveless top with dark gold accents, a dark gold sash around his waist, grayish pants, and tall boots. He spiked up his hair a bit, and he had some stubble coming in. 

"How do I look?" Katara asked, Aang looked like he was about to reply, but instead said, "Your mom's necklace..."

"I guess it's pretty obviously water tribe, isn't it?" Katara seemed sad to take it off.

They went to the local town and stopped at some shops to buy some accessories. A necklace with a gold band and a red jewel caught her attention. "Ahh, this here necklace would look fabulous with your dark hair, young lady." the shop owner said to her, holding out the necklace in his hands. I'm sure your boyfriend would appreciate it too." he nodded to Gopan who was standing beside her, and she laughed "No, no, he's not my boyfriend. Anyway. How much for the necklace?"

"Three pieces." Quila set down the amount and gently took the necklace from the shop owner and fastened it around her neck, and attaching the matching earrings. She looked over to see Gopan putting on some dark gloves that had holes for the pinkie and ring fingers.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So, everyone follow my lead and stay cool. Or, as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flamin'." As Aang turned the corner, Quila leaned over to Gopan, "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" They followed the Avatar out, who turned to a man eating meat on a stick and said, "Greetings, my good hot-man."

"Uh...hi." the man seemed utterly confused and Sokka just shrugged at him. Gopan turned to Quila "Probably because of that." he said in reply to her previous question. "Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang asked when he saw the restaurant they were walking into. "Come on Aang, everyone here eats meat, even the meat." Sokka gestured to a cow hippo eating a fly covered piece of meat. "You guys go ahead, I'll just eat some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang replied, the gang just shrugged and walked inside.

After they ate, they walked back outside to see that Aang wasn't there. "Huh, maybe he's still trying to find something to eat." but after a while of waiting they decided to split up and look for him, but no matter how much they looked they couldn't find him anywhere and just decided to head back to the cave and wait for Aang to return.

It was dark when the airbender finally returned. His new clothes were covered with soot and burn marks. "Where have you been!? We've been worried sick!" Katara demanded, "I got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang said as he undid his headband. Quila did a double-take when she realized what he just said. Sokka sprung to his feet "After what!?"

"I enrolled in a fire nation school. And I'm going back tomorrow."

"Enrolled in WHAT!?" he shouted, then fell backwards in disbelief. They all sat around a fire, and were all looking to Aang "Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds...really terrible."

"Yeah, we got our outfits, what do you need school for?" Toph chimed in. "Every minute I'm in that classroom, I learn something new about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai." he held up a picture of the current Fire Lord, then exchanged it for another, somewhat sloppier one. "And here's one I made out of noodles!"

"Impressive, I admit. But I still think it's too dangerous."

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow."

"Hmm... I am a fan of secret rivers. Fine, let's stay a few more days." Sokka relented "Flameo hot-man!" Aang exclaimed and ran off, the group exchanged a look and repeated his words in confusion.

The next night, they were all sitting around after Sokka and Katara got back from Aang's school, where he apparently got in trouble for fighting. "That's it! No more school for you, young man!" Sokka commanded, stroking his fake beard. Quila was worried he'd never take it off now. "I'm not ready to leave yet, I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka, you get to be normal all the time."

"Ha-ha" Toph laughed, earning a glare from Sokka. "Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom."

"Aang makes a good point. Maybe if we teach these kids to loosen-up, perhaps that'll mean better for our future." Quila chimed in, "What could you possibly do for a country of deprived little fire monsters?"

"I'm going to throw them a secret dance party!" Aang announced, doing a little dance himself. "Go to your room!" Sokka commanded, looking slightly annoyed.

They placed candles all around the cave, preparing for this dance party that they were apparently hosting. Gopan was lighting candles while Quila was helping Katara get the drink fountain going. "I can't believe we're hosting a dance party. It seems so...silly." Sokka said to no one in particular. "Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating fancy footwork." 

"They're coming! Everyone stop bending!" Toph announced, and they stopped setting up while Aang sent Aapa out the back of the cave.

Aang jumped in front of the stage when the band started playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Flameos! Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving." he turned, but saw that no one was dancing. "What do we do now?" One of the kids asked "This is when you start dancing!"

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave." Well, when he said it like that it sounded like a bad thing. "Yeah! What if someone finds out!?"

"Oh boy. Listen guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can take away from you."

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don't do that here."

"Sure you do, you have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'Phoenix Flight'." he ran low on the ground, and the students looked on in amazement. "And, this was the 'Camelephant Strut'." Aang jumped from side to side and did a roll close to two nearby girls as they giggle. Aang finishes the dance with a back flip, landing on one foot. The boys stared in awe at Aang.

Toph and Katara were sitting at a table with Quila and Gopan sipping from some ice cups Katara and her had made. "Who knew twinkle toes could dance?" Katara just smiled at Aang, but there was something about it that made Quila raise an eyebrow. 

Aang invited a girl with a ponytail to dance with him, and Katara's smile faded a little. "They look pretty good together." Sokka noticed, and Katara looked away "If that's what you like." she replied, her face was a light dusting of pink. Quila smirked at her, noticing this blush. Katara was obviously jealous.

After a while of dancing Aang ran over to Katara, and offered out his hand. "I don't know, Aang. These shoes aren't really made for dancing. And I--I'm not sure that I know how to--" She played with her hair nervously, "Take my hand." Aang said with a smile. Katara smiled back "Okay." Everyone watched in awe at their dancing and Gopan walked over to her. "Hey, Quila." 

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we went to that ball in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se?" Quila smiled, remembering that night in a fond light. "Yeah, we got a lot of income that night." He turned to her, smiling lightly, holding out a hand. She smiled back and placed her hand in his. They walked into the space where Aang and Katara just were.

They bowed to each other quickly. They then turned to the crowd, their backs to each other. As if mentally connected they began the dance, circling around each other, keeping their backs to each other, once they got the feel for each other's space Quila cartwheeled forward, then back again. When Gopan felt her back against his he did the same. They spun around each other, never going further from each other than an outstretched arm's length. Performing tricks they usually only performed at night. Flips and jumps that went so high and spun so many times. In the middle of the dance Gopan grabbed her hand and spun he around to face him, then grabbed her other hand and lowered her to just above the ground, then snapped her up so their faces were barely inches apart. She jumped away from him, and they proceeded to make moves at each other that looked like a fight. Her showing off waterbending tricks and stances, just with no water. And Gopan jabbed his hands out in different places, replicating his arrows. Finally the dance ended with him wrapping his hand around her waist, and her falling limp in his grasp, leaning backwards so her long hair touched the ground.

But their fun wasn't to last as a man stepped in with Fire Nation soldiers. "He's the one we want! The boy with the headband!" he pointed at Aang. But as the guards were searching, kids took their sashes and tied them around their heads to confuse them. While the guards were trying to find Aang in the crowd they escaped through the back of the cave, Toph earthbending the entrance shut behind her.

They were flying away on Aapa, to wherever they would end up next. Quila and Gopan were still out of breath from the dancing. "We're safe now, Sokka. You can take off the mustache." Katara told her brother, who still had the fake mustache and beard glued to his face. "Oh no I can't, it's permanently glued to my skin."

"Great job, dancey-pants. I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free."

"I don't know, it was just a dance party, that's all." Aang said with a shrug. "Well, that was some dance party Aang." Katara leaned over and kissed Aang lightly on the cheek, making the boy blush. Quila just smiled "Yes it was, Gopan and I haven't danced like that in a while."

"Where did you two even learn to dance like that?" Toph asked them, they just shared a knowing glance "Let's just say, we had a lot of practice."

"Flameo, sir. Flameo." Sokka praised Aang with light clapping.


	17. Chapter 17

Appa was swimming along through a wide muddy river. It was slow-moving and fairly disgusting. Quila was fairly certain that nothing could live in water so contaminated, but that wasn't stopping Sokka from trying to fish. And she also wasn't sure how Aang and Momo could be playing around in that water. Soon the young airbender realized how gross the water he was swimming in really was and airbended himself up onto Appa's saddle. "Guys, I think this river's polluted." He then tried to airbend himself dry "Ugh! Aang! Watch where you're bending!" Quila complained as mud was flung in all directions. "Sorry." he apologized before sending another whoosh of air at them, getting the rest of the mud off them, but messing up their hair in the process. "Well that explains why I can't catch a fish around here, because normally my fishing skills are... off the hook!" Sokka tried to make a joke, but everyone just stared blankly at him. He tried to explain the joke, thinking that they just didn't get it, but to no avail. "Too bad your skills aren't on the hook." Toph made a play on Sokka's joke, and they all laughed at his expense. "It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to get food," Katara began as Sokka unraveled his absurdly long schedule. "assuming that it'll fit into Sokka's master schedule." the young waterbender said, lacing annoyance and a hint of mockery into her tone. "Hmm... It's doable, but that means only two bathroom breaks today!" Sokka announced, looking over his scroll. "Maybe we can find food there!" Aang pointed to a village in the distance that looked completely made out of small wooden shacks sitting on boardwalks above the river.

After they covered Appa and Momo up with large blankets of moss, they looked for a means to get across the river and to the village. "I don't feel anything, where is this village?"

"It's in the middle of the river!" Sokka exclaimed. "That's so crazy, a village in the middle of a river." Gopan said, to no one really in particular. "Sure is!" They looked down the cliff to see an old man standing on a wooden ferry. "My name's Dock, mind if I ask who you are?"

"We're uh... from the Earth Kingdom colonies." Katara lied, "Wow colonials. Hop on, I'll give you a ride into town."

They all crammed onto the ferry and he slowly paddled them into town. "So, why do you guys live on the river?" Gopan asked the old man as he waved the paddle over the boat. "We're a fishing town, at least we used to be before the factory moved in." He pointed to a metal factory with a large fire-nation insignia on it. It had drain pipes leading out to the river, spilling out filth and gunk. "Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive." Quila and Gopan exchanged a sad look.

They arrived at the village and they all got off, Aang thanked him for the ride and they all took a look around. "Look at this place, Gopan." Quila whispered to her friend, looking sympathetically at the villagers. Everyone was just sitting around, and they looked so skinny that Quila could see their bones under their skin. "Yeah, this is worse than the lower ring." Quila just nodded, then turned her attention over to Katara who said, "We have to do something to help."

"No, we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own." Quila frowned at Sokka. "These people are starving, but you turn your back on them?! How could you be so heartless?" 

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic! We can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all by taking down the Fire Lord!" Quila tensed and Toph slapped her hand over Sokka's mouth. "Hey, loudmouth! Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about taking down the Fire Lord." She hissed and removed her hand. "Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first." 

"I guess so..." Katara relented, and Quila placed a hand on her shoulder. "I feel the same way, Katara, but Sokka is right." 

"Let's just get what we need and go." Aang smiled sympathetically at Katara. 

They walked over to a food stand where the same man who took them over on the boat was working. "Hey, Dock, you work here too?" Sokka asked as they approached. "I'm not Dock, I'm Xu. Dock's my brother." They all looked at each other, baffled. This was the same guy...? "But we just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes." Gopan pointed to the man's outfit. "The only difference is your hat." He added. "Dock works the docks, that's why we call him "Dock", and I work in the shop, that's why they call me "Xu"." 

"I don't get it." Quila said. "Me neither." He pulled out a crate filled with muddy, revolting seafood, and Gopan held back the bile in his throat. "Oh god, it smells worse than that ship." He groaned. "What can I getcha? Hey, I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I'll throw in a clam for free." 

"We'll just take the fish. Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?" Sokka asked, playing along with the man's strange scheme. Dock ducked under the counter, and came back up wearing Dock's hat. "Hey, colonials! My brother told me you need a lift." They turn to leave, but a boy ran up to Katara. "Can you spare some food?" She crouched down and gave the small child a fish. "I wish I could spare more." Quila stood by Katara as they watched the boy take the fish back to a sick woman. Quila placed a hand around Katara's back supportively and they walked together back to the docks. 

They were back at their campsite and the benders were separating the water from the pollution to use for cooking while Gopan watched Sokka look over the schedule. "Our detour in town into town today has completely thrown off our schedule! It's gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track." 

"Finagle away, O schedule master." Toph said sarcastically as they all sat around, getting ready to eat, but Gopan said he'd rather be hungry. "Well, for starters, it looks like we'll have to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day." 

"Forty-three minutes?" 

"Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse - which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early!" 

"Well, I'm not waking up early." Toph replied. "Or, we could cut out all of our eating breaks." They all complained in unison at the concept of not eating. "I got it. From now on we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time." There were even more passionate complaints at that one. "Hey! It might be gross, but it's efficient. Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning." 

The next morning Quila was preparing to pack up her things when she noticed Katara standing next to Appa, who was on his side. "What's the matter, Katara?" Aang asked. "I think Appa's sick." Sokka shot up as they all gathered around the flying bison. "What, Appa sick? That's awful!" 

"Wow, Sokka, I didn't realize you cared so much." 

"Of course I care! I might as well throw out schedule away now!--" He stopped when he realized everyone was glaring at him. He quickly changed his tone and rushed to Appa's side and began rubbing him. "Aaaand I'm concerned because my big, furry friend isn't feeling well!" 

"He must have gotten sick from the polluted water." Gopan inferred. "He doesn't look sick. You okay, buddy?" Aang asked, pulling out Appa's tongue, and it was tainted purple. "His tongue is purple! That can't be good! Katara, Quila, can you heal him?" 

"Without knowing the source of the sickness, I don't know if I can help." Quila admitted, raising an eyebrow at Appa. "It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town?" 

They went back to the village, but something was different. People were happy and celebrating, everything bustling with activity. "Wow, this place sure is different." Gopan noticed, looking around. "Yeah, the people are...happier?" They walked back up to the fish market stand to see "Xu" behind the counter. "Hey, Xu, what's going on with everybody?" Sokka asked. "Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person... the Painted Lady!" 

"The Painted who now?" Katara asked. "The Painted Lady." He pulled out a small figurine. She was heavily draped with elaborate makeup on her skin, with a wide brimmed hat around her. "She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend until now." Sokka turned to the two water benders. "See? We don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them." He turned back to Xu cockily. "All we need is medicine for our sick friend." 

"Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village." 

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest." Katara said, but there was something in her tone that drew Quila's attention. "I guess you're right. You got any more food to sell?" 

"Would you like the one headed fish? Or the two headed fish?" Quila placed a hand on Gopan's back as his gag reflex was triggered again. "Two-headed!" Sokka took the monstrosity and everyone looked at him, utterly disgusted. "What? You get more for your money that way!" 

That night, Quila woke up to the sound of someone bustling around. She saw Katara get up and walk around the corner. Curious, Quila got up and followed her. She was shocked to see Katara in reflective ice decorating herself to look like the Painted Lady. "Katara?" She spun around. "Quila! You're awake!" 

"You're the Painted Lady?" 

"I know, I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't stand by while those people are getting hurt. I have to do something." Quila was silent a moment. "Wait here a moment." Quila silently went to her stuff and pulled out an outfit she'd grabbed last moment from her home before leaving. She changed into the familiar all black outfit, and returned. Katara's face turned to surprise. "Wait...that outfit! You're the--" 

"I'm one of the Black Bandits of Ba Sing Se." Quila nodded. "I'll help you heal those people." Katara smiled ever so slightly. "Thank you, Quila." 

"Let's go." 

They both waterbended their way across the river to the town, and arrived at the medical house. The people were sleeping, and the two benders used their water to help heal them. They made quick work of it and it was a short time before they were leaving again, but they paused when the little boy followed them outside. "Thank you, Painted Lady." Katara nodded to him, and they both went back to shore. 

The next day, Appa was still "sick", so they went looking into town for more food. "Hi, Dock, is Xu around?" Sokka asked. "Let me check..." The older man walked around the corner, changed his hat, and returned. "Hey there! Back again, are ya?" 

"We need more food. Our friend is still sick, and we can't leave until he's better." Dock pulled out a platter of icky looking clams. "Oh, well, that's too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night, and heal your friend." 

"And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack, and we'll all have a sing-along." Sokka replied sarcastically, and Quila elbowed him in the side. However, the sarcasm went right over Dock's head "Yeah, maybe! You know, last night she visited us again. Healed most of our sick folks." 

"Is that why this place is so festive?" Aang asked, noticing the villagers putting up a tall statue of the Painted Lady to cheering and applause. "Yep, it's all because of the Painted Lady." 

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady? I mean...spirit?" Katara said, wistfully. It felt strange, but Quila felt a bit of happiness at the fact something a Black Bandit had done was being celebrated. Although no one knew she had even been there. "Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was." Sokka said. "Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are." 

"Yeah, NOW, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory." He made silly sound effects and gestures to simulate an explosion, but in a mocking tone. "Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. It's more like..." He did an elaborate, and even more ridiculous dance to one-up Sokka, and they both laughed while Katara marched off angrily. 

Quila and Gopan woke at sunrise the next day, to a very angry Sokka. He had found Katara's sleeping bag filled with moss, and had concluded that she was the Painted Lady, and since Aang was missing too, they inferred that he must have known too. "Sokka, there's no need to get all worked up." Gopan tried to calm him down. "All worked up!? Katara isn't helping these people, she's making them dependent on her!" That's when they heard footsteps and voices approaching. They silenced and waited to see Aang and Katara come around the bend, and their faces fell when they realized they'd been caught. "Hi! Sokka! We were just...out on a...morning walk!" Katara lied. "Oh, really? A morning walk?" He dumped the moss and grass from Katara's sleeping bag. "I know you're the Painted Lady. I know you've been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries!" Toph opened her mouth to show off her purple tongue, holding up a bag of purple berries she'd been eating from. "Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now." He turned to Aang, still angry. "And how long did you know about this!?" 

"Hey, I just found out this morning." He put up his hands defensively. 

They began to pack their things, when suddenly there was a sound of motors coming from the river. They all went to investigate to see a detachment of Fire Nation soldiers in boats heading straight for the village. "What's going on?" Toph asked, unable to sense what was happening. "Fire Nation soldiers heading for the village." Aang explained, his voice full of dread. "What did you do!?" Sokka turned to Katara, angrily. "I...kinda destroyed their factory." 

"You what!?' 

"It was your idea!" 

"I was joking! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises! Did you even think this through? The army's gonna blame the villagers. They're headed there right now for revenge." 

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" 

"Leave! Do nothing!" 

"No. I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!" She shot back, silencing him. She stood up and prepared to leave. "I'm going down to the village, and I am gonna do whatever I can." Sokka was silent a moment. "Wait. I'm coming too." 

"I thought you didn't want to help." 

"You need ME, and I will never turn my back on YOU." 

"Sokka... You really do have a heart." Quila smiled as they hugged. There they were. Those were the two kids she grew up with. 

They came up with their creative plan to save the villagers, and Katara was dressed up as the Painted Lady again. Appa, Toph, Sokka, and Gopan were all using various instrumentation to create an aura of mystery, Aang and Quila used their bending to create a fog, and Katara bended herself above the water, standing still in a chilling fashion. They fought back brilliantly against the Fire Nation soldiers, sending them all into the mucky river, or running in their boats, frightened out of their wits. 

When the General of the soldiers had finally ran with the rest of his crew, the villagers greeted Katara on the docks, the gang spectating from the side. "I knew you'd come." The little boy smiled. "Thank you!" 

"Painted Lady, you're the best!" 

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot." Dock said, but suddenly he recognized her, and Quila felt something sink in her stomach. "Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl!" 

"Yeah, you're the one who gave me that fish!" 

"You've been tricking us! You're a waterbender!" 

"She's a waterbender! How dare you act like our Painted Lady!" The crowd surged forward in anger, suddenly turning on the girl who saved them. Immediately, Sokka jumped forward to defend her. "Maybe she is a waterbender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her!" 

"Sokka, it's okay." She turned to the villagers. "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself." 

"She's right. But what can we do?" Toph hid herself in the crowd, and called out in a deeper voice. "Maybe we can clean the river." 

"Yeah, we can clean the river!" The crowd cheered. "Thank you. You know, you're not so bad for a waterbender." Quila raised an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be a compliment? "You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret by the way, would you?" Gopan asked. "No problem. Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty. My brother, Xu, on the other hand, hoo! He's a blabbermouth." 

"So, Dock, are you gonna help us clean?" 

"No, ma'am. I'm going to get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers." Dock switched hats again. "Alright, I'm Bushi! Let's get some river cleaning done." 

"Aha, I knew it! I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner and the boat guy." 

"Oh, you must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Xu." 

"You can't be serious." Quila muttered. "No, I just saw you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name!" Aang said, obviously annoyed. "Oh, you know who does that? My brother, Dock." He leaned in close and whispered. "He's crazy." 

"This guy's brain is just gone." Gopan said after he'd left. 

The whole rest of the day was spent cleaning the river, all of them helping out. By night fall the water was blue and clear, back to how it must have been before the factory. They all settled in for the night to get back on their travels the next day.


	18. Chapter 18

The gang all sat on a hillside and watched a brilliant meteor shower lighting up the sky overhead. "Wow, this is amazing to watch." Katara said in awe. "It really is." 

"It's so beautiful."

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are." 

"Eh, you've nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times." 

One of the meteors shone brighter than the others, and it came towards the Earth. "Oh man, you've never not-seen anything like this!" It soared above them and landed a ways off, burning up and causing a fire. They all hopped on Appa and flew to the cite where they saw the meteor land, and saw the fire growing, and noticed the village down below. "This fire'll burn down that town!" Gopan realized. "Not if we can stop it!" Aang said, leaping to action. "There's a creek over there! Katara and I can bend the water!" 

"Toph, let's make a tench to keep the fire from getting closer." Aang and Toph ran to the fire. "What do we do?" Sokka asked, he and Gopan standing off to the side. "Keep on eye on Momo." Aang suggested, Momo landing on Sokka's head. "So what, we're just lemur-sitters." 

Quila ran down to the creek with Katara and helped her lift the water in a huge wave, they morphed it into an orb and let the water shower down onto the fire. Aang then took some water and released it onto the fire, along with a chilly gust of wind, turning it to ice and snow. Effectively putting out the fire, but cloaking Sokka and Gopan in snow. 

The next day they were in the town, eating lunch at an outdoor restaurant. They all sat around a table while Sokka sat on a staircase. "These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night." Aang said as he sat down. "Yeah. The worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love." Toph said, popping a dumpling in her mouth. "Boo-hoo. Poor heroes." Sokka said sarcastically. They all looked over to him. "What's your problem? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug." 

"It's just... you benders can do this awesome thing and do stuff like putting out fires, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, okay. I can't do anything." Gopan turned his eyes from Sokka to his tray of food, using a chopstick to stir his rice around. "That's not true. No one can read a map like you." Katara said, trying to cheer him up. "I can't read at all." 

"And you're the one who stepped up to defend our tribe when we were kids." 

"Yeah, and who keeps us all laughing with sarcastic comments all the time, I mean, look at Katara's hair, right?" He grabbed a lock of her hair and pointed to it. "What's up with that?" 

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" Katara asked, suddenly self-conscious. "Nothing! I was trying to..." 

"Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is you benders is so amazing and so special, and I'm not." Katara stood up and went to sit next to her brother. "I'm sorry you're feeling so down, but I hope you know none of us see you that way." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know something that's gonna make you feel better." 

"You do?" Katara nodded and stood, pulling Sokka up with her. They all quickly finished and followed Katara to a weapon shop in town. Sokka's eyes immediately lit up and he rushed in to start looking around. "Quila! Look at this!" Gopan ran over to a wall covered in bows and arrows. "Check out this one! The balance is perfect!" He picked an ornate one off the wall. It was brown with green and gold decorations along the staff. "This is much better than the one I have now!" He shifted through his pockets. "And! I have enough pieces to buy it!" Without waiting for his friend's input, he rushed to the counter to buy his new weapon, and ammo for it. She gazed around the shop, and she stopped when she saw a set of duo swords hanging on the wall. She reached up and touched the handle of one of them gently, feeling the grip. As soon as she felt them she was taken back to Ba Sing Se with the Blue Spirit saving her. And the kiss she shared with Zuko. She snapped herself out of the memory and looked over when Sokka found something he especially liked. She walked over to see him examining an especially well-crafted sword. "You have a good eye. That's an original Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here." The shop keeper informed them before walking off. "That's it. That's what you've needed all along, Sokka." Aang said, excitedly. "A sword?" 

"Not the sword...a master. We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao." 

"That's a great idea. I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher." 

"I learned from Badger Moles. They don't talk, but they're great teachers." Sokka examined the sword. "It would be nice to be a master swordfighter. All right, I'll talk to him." 

While Sokka went up to meet the master, they all went back to their campsite to sit around while Sokka was off. It was certainly quieter without him around. "Quila, do you mind helping me train? I want to test out my new bow and arrows!" Gopan said excitedly. They walked down to the creek and she bended up a plate of ice as a target. He pulled out the new bow and shot at the target. She sat back and watched as he continuously hit the bull's eye. But he didn't have his usual relaxed stance. Soon, his skills started deteriorating. 

He made another shot, but it hit the edge of the target. He hissed something under his breath and lined up another shot. He hit the edge on the other side. He furrowed his brow and made another shot, but this time it flew past the target, and landed in the creek-bank. He tossed his new bow down in frustration. "Whoa! What's going on with you?" Quila took a step over to him. "I can't get what Sokka said out of my head, Quila." Gopan said defeatedly, clutching his arrows in his hands. "What are you talking about?" 

"The rest of you guys are such amazing benders, I can't do anything like that." 

"Gopan, don't be ridiculous--" 

"But he's right! At least Sokka is intelligent. He can read maps and come up with plans." 

"Gopan, you can do all that. You love solving puzzles, you're protective, and an amazing partner." 

"Yeah, speaking of protective. I couldn't even protect my family! I can't get Nima and Dad out of my head! They could be dead or dying right now, and I'm trying not to think about it! I'm trying to be strong, just like I have been my whole life. I was strong for my father when my mother left. I was strong for my family when we didn't get as much money. I was strong for you when you were taken by that gang, and when Zuko kissed someone else. I can't do it, Quila! I'm going insane thinking about what could be happening in Ba Sing Se right now." Quila was shocked into silence, she'd never seen him get so emotional before. His eyes were tearing up and he slumped on the ground, holding his legs to his chest. "I'm trying to hard to be strong for everyone, like I always have been, but I just...I don't know how much longer I can do it." He took a shaky breath. "And who even am I, here? I'm just the non-bender tagging on. I didn't grow up with anyone here, I'm not teaching Aang anything. I'm not related to any of you, and I'm not the idea guy, and I'm certainly not the Avatar. I just hitched a ride with you because I had no where to go. Because I'm helpless. I couldn't save my father, or Nima, and I don't have anything to do with this group." He was finally quiet, having worked himself out. "I'm just a guy who can shoot an arrow." 

Quila took a deep breath and sat in front of her friend. She was silent for a minute, just listening to his labored breathing and the water running in the creek. "Gopan..." She began, thinking carefully about how to phrase her words. "I'm just Katara's and Sokka's friend from the South Pole. If we hadn't found them outside Ba Sing Se, we'd still be wandering the Earth Kingdom trying to find a place to be safe from the Fire Nation. We were just lucky to be able to travel with them. And you do belong in this group, Gopan. You're my friend. You have been since I got to Ba Sing Se. Besides, being strong isn't always being detached from your emotions, you know. Sometimes being strong is being emotional." He looked up at her, his dark green eyes were turning red from tears. "You've always been there when I need you, and I always try to be there when you need me. Strength is being there when other people need you, and accepting the fact that you need other people." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not useless, Gopan. You never have been." She stood up and held out her hand, melting the target behind her. "Now come on, let's get back to the group." He grasped her wrist and she pulled him up. 

They arrived back just as Sokka was, and the gang rushed over to them. "You're back!" 

"We missed you so much!" 

"Thanks for the warm welcome, I need some help." 

Together, they went back to the meteor and collected a large chunk and rolled it all the way up the hill to Piandao's place. Sokka knocked on the door, and his master answered. "Who's this?" He asked, looking at them all. "Oh, these are my friends. Just other good Fire Nation folks. Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?" Pinadao lay his hand on the large space rock and examined it. "We'll make a sword unlike any other." 

The gang all watched as Sokka spent time molding and crafting his new sword with great care. It was a long process that eventually led them back to the castle. They all stood behind Sokka as he knelt before his master who was holding his sword. "Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that." He unsheathed the sword, showing off the unique black blade. "Creativity, versatility, intelligence... these are the traits that define a great swordsman. And these are the traits that define you." He sheathed the sword again and knelt, giving it to Sokka." You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained." Sokka took the sword, but there was something off. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Quila's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes went wide. "I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry." Sokka held up his sword, but Piandao turned away from him. "I'm sorry, too." Piandao quickly turned back around and swung his sword at Sokka. He stood and avoided the attack, using his sheathed sword to block a thrust from Piandao. They all stepped forward to help them, but stopped when Sokka put up a hand to stop them. "No, this is my fight, alone." 

They all watched from the porch of the building as the fight between Sokka and Piandao commenced. The fight took them all across the courtyard, and into the small bamboo forest. Their blades narrowly missing each other each time, making all of them nervous as they watched from the sidelines. 

They were back in the main courtyard, and they all watched in fear as Piandao swung horizontally at Sokka. But instead of being cut by the blade, he was hit by the master's arm. Piandao pointed his sword at Sokka, and he lay there defenseless. Without hesitation, they all jumped off the ledge and ran to protect Sokka, but they were all stopped in their tracks when Piandao turned his sword away. "Excellent work, Sokka." The man returned his sword, and still blinded, turned to them. "I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar." They all stared, shocked. "How did you know?" Aang asked as Piandao wiped his face of the dirt Sokka had thrown at him and Sokka stood back up. "Oh, I've been around for a while. You pick things up. Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation name. Try "Lee." There's a million "Lees"." The moment he said the name "Lee" Quila tensed, and Gopan looked to her. That was Zuko's fake name. "But why did you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" Katara asked. "The way the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all." He reached over and pulled Sokka's sword out of the dirt and returned it to him. "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know some day you will become an even greater master than I am." They bowed and the gang made their way out of the castle, but the butler stopped them before they got too far. "The Master wanted you to have this, something to remember him by." he handed them a white lotus Pai Sho tile. "It's a Pai Sho tile." 

"The white lotus tile. Hmm." 

"What does it mean?" Quila asked. "I have no idea." The doors to the castle closed behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Since there's not much I can do with it, I'm skipping over "The Beach" and "The Avatar and the Firelord" So I'm skipping to "The Runaway"---

They were in an isolated area near a Fire Nation village, safe from prying eyes. Aang was blindfolded and standing beside a shallow river, getting into an earthbending stance. Quila and Gopan sat on some rocks, watching them. "Okay, I'm ready for some training!" Aang said excitedly. They chucked water and rocks at each other while the others sat and relaxed. "Great job, twinkle-toes. Visualize, then attack." Toph hurdled a boulder towards Aang, but he corkscrewed himself into the ground, but the boulder kept going and slammed into Katara. "Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph." Katara growled. "What's the matter, can't handle some dirt, Madame Fussy Britches?" Toph teased. Katara doused Toph in a wave of water in response. "Oh, sorry, did I splash you, mud slug?" Furious, they come at each other and start fighting. "Are we taking a break?" Aang asked, still blindfolded. "Here they go again." Gopan sighed, watching the fighting girls. Quila sighed heavily as Sokka tried to sneak attack Aang, however unsuccessful. Toph and Katara were wrestling each other in the mud and they all walked over to watch. Quila rolled her eyes and bended the water in the mud to grasp around the girls' wrists. They both stopped and looked up. "Uh, guys, I thought we were supposed to be training me." Quila dropped their restraints and they tried to wipe themselves off. "Very well, pupil. I believe we've had enough training for today." Katara said, walking off. "While Katara cleans herself up, let's go have some fun!" Toph said excitedly, and they all smiled, cheering. 

They walked into town, and Sokka's eyes were drawn by a messenger hawk station. "Look at all those messenger hawks. You know, I've been thinking about getting one for myself." 

"What useful purpose could that possibly serve?" Gopan asked. "Well, then I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I could just send them messages!" 

"I gotta say, I like the idea of not talking to you." Toph said teasingly. "So, guys, what are we gonna do with our last silver piece?" 

"We can get more money, right there." She pointed down an alley where a con man was tricking a group of people at the shell game. "I know that trick. These types of games were rampant in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se." Quila nodded in understanding. "The gambling was technically illegal, but the police didn't really care." Gopan added. "This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage. Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending." 

They made their way down to the street below and stood in with the crowd. The con man noticed Toph in the crowd and smirked, thinking he had an easy target, just as planned. "You there. Wanna play a friendly game?" 

"How can I possibly play? I'm blind." 

"You don't have to see to be lucky." Toph feigned hesitance and uncertainty as she felt her way over, taking a seat across from the man. The man finally finished shifting the shells, and Toph chose the correct shell. "Flamey-o, Toph!" Aang said excitedly, still insisting on saying the phrase that Quila was beginning to wonder if it was ever actually popular. "Wow, fancy guessing. You are amazing at this. Would you like to make the game a little more interesting?" 

"More interesting? How?" 

"Well, let's say you toss in your friend's fine sword there. Then I'll put up twenty silver pieces against it, and that's more interesting." Toph quickly snatched Sokka's sword before he could protest, and set it on the table. "I'll do it for forty silver pieces." 

"Forty silver pieces it is." The game started again, and it finished quickly. Toph pointed to one of them. "Sorry, little buddy, but..." He stopped talked when he lifted up the shell to see the bean there. "I won!" Toph cheered. 

They walked back to the campsite, arms full of food and supplies. "Where did you guys get enough money to buy all this stuff?" Katara asked, shocked. "Toph got us money. She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky-like. 

"She used earthbending to win the game. Classic!" 

"Ah, so she cheated." Katara concluded, unimpressed. "Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?" 

"I'm just saying, this isn't something we should make a habit of doing." 

"Why? Because its fun, and you hate fun?" 

"I don't hate fun." She took Momo and draped him over her head. "See? Fun." Momo escaped from her head and soared away. "Katara, I'll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams." Aang bowed to her. 

The next day, Quila went with Toph, Sokka, and Aang into town again, and they continued their con-conning. They came back with even more money, and even more supplies. "Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen." 

"Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You think I should be more like you? Like some wild child?" 

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe then, you'd see how great we have it. I mean, look at us. We're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents to tell us what to do." 

"Ah, I see. You're acting like this because of your parents." 

"Whatever." Toph replied, dismissively. "They were controlling over you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them, but you don't. You just feel guilty." 

"I DO hate them!" They all watched as the argument between Toph and Katara got more heated in their argument. "I don't think so. I think you miss them. But you just don't want to deal with that, so instead, you act like this crazy person." 

"Look. I ran away to help Aang!" 

"You know what? It doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don't need that. We've already got some third-eyed freak after us." 

"Speaking of that third-eyed freak... I think I've come up with a name for him. What do you think of..."Sparky-Sparky Boom Man"!" Quila glared at him and smacked him upside the head. "Read the room, Sokka." She hissed as he rubbed the back of his head. "We have enough money. You need to stop this!"

"I'll stop when I want to stop, and not when you tell me!" Toph turned and closed herself off in a tent of rock. "Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some. See you guys later." He walked off and Katara stormed away, and Aang went to tend to Appa and Momo. Gopan sat down next to Quila. "You have to admit, Katara has a point." Gopan said as he began sharpening one of his arrows. "What do you mean?" 

"That all of this is going too far." 

"I don't think so. We have more money to buy more food and supplies than ever." 

"Don't you think this is all reminiscent of Ba Sing Se?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Well, sure, that's why I don't see the problem here." 

"Really." 

"Sure. We're conning to provide for ourselves, that's not any different than Ba Sing Se." 

"Quila, don't tell me you don't remember how awful it was there. Don't you remember what it was like to lie to your mother? To hide down in the black market? To not be getting enough sleep? You were kidnapped and held for ransom." 

"Right. And this isn't even as bad as that. I'm not even the one doing the work, it's all Toph." 

"Whatever. You keep thinking that." Gopan huffed and walked off to help Aang feed Appa. 

Sokka came back a while later, and was talking to Toph. "Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird." Katara looked disappointed in her brother's choices. "Not just a bird. A messenger bird! Now we can send messages all over the world, even to Gran-Gran." Quila couldn't help but smile at the idea of sending letters to the South Pole. "Wow, how does it work?" Aang asked, Sokka's face fell. "Hm, uh, I never actually thought about that. Hawky: Gran-Gran, South Pole." He pointed in a random direction, but Hawky tilted its head in confusion. But it was only a matter of time before Momo and Hawky started fighting. 

Later that day, Sokka, Toph, and Quila all came back from town, and Katara was there waiting for them. "Well, look who decided to join us. Where have you three been? Off scamming again?" 

"Yes. We were." 

"And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?" 

"No, I don't." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." 

"Well then, what's this?" Katara pulled out what looked like a wanted posted of Toph. "I don't know! I mean, seriously, what's with you people I'm blind!" Toph yelled, exasperated. "It's a wanted poster of you. "The Runaway". Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?" 

"Where did you get that!?" 

"It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is--" 

"You went through my stuff! You had no right." Toph interrupted. "Your stuff was messy, and I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it." 

"That's a lie! You're lying, Katara." 

"Fine! It's a lie. But you've been so out of control lately, I knew something was up. I knew you were hiding something, and you were." Toph knocked the poster out of Katara's hand and stormed off. "Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" 

"Oh, really, MOM? Or what are you going to do? Send me to my room?" 

"I wish I could." 

"Well, you can't. Because you're not my mom, and you're not their mom." She pointed to Sokka and Aang. "I never said I was!" 

"No, but you certainly act like it. You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not. You're just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want!" 

"I don't act that way." She looked to her brother. "Sokka, do I act motherly?" Quila could see Sokka's alarmed body language. "Hey-I'm staying out of this one." 

"What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom?" Aang started digging nervously at his eyes. "Well, I..." 

"Stop rubbing you eye and speak clearly when you talk!" Quila pursed her lips. She definitely acted like a mother. "Yes, ma'am." 

"I can't be around you right now!" 

"Well, I can't be around you!" They both stormed off. 

Quila sat away from the tension, and she could hear Sokka and Aang trying to get Toph and Katara to talk to each other from behind her. It was getting late, the sun was setting behind the hillsides. Gopan came and sat beside her. "Hey." 

"Hi." 

"Quila...I'm sorry if I was harsh, earlier." 

"No, you were right, Gopan. I had forgotten how bad it was. I guess I was just trying to convince myself that it was different this time." 

"Come on, let's get back to camp." He helped her up and they were arriving back just as Sokka and Toph were. "Hi, Toph. Um, I want to--" 

"Katara, stop. You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them." 

"Actually, I wasn't going to apologize. I was gonna say...I want to pull a scam with you!" Quila's face gaped in shock. Never in her life would she have imagined Katara saying something like that. "What? You want to pull a scam?" 

"Not just any scam...the ultimate scam! What do you say, Toph? Just me and you...one last go. You in?' 

"You know I'm in! Now what's this idea of yours?" They walk off to discuss Katara's plan, and they all stare at them in total astonishment. 

The next day they went into town to carry out their plan, leaving the others to wait for them to come back. As time went on, they all became increasingly nervous. "Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?" Gopan finally asked. "I was just wondering the same thing. We'd better check it out." They all got up and started heading into town. 

They finally got down there, but something wasn't right. The town was strangely empty and quiet. "Where do you think they might be?" 

"Where do you think anyone is?" 

"Something doesn't feel right..." Quila said, looking around. Suddenly, Aang yelled and pushed them "Watch out!" There was an explosion, and they turned to see that psychic firebender from before standing on a rooftop. "It's Sparky-Sparky Boom Man!" Aang shouted. "You know, I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit." Sokka said quietly as the large man jumped down to the ground and released another attack at them. 

They raced through the streets, frantically trying to avoid the attacks. "This guy is too good. He shoots fire from his brain!" Sokka said, scattered. "We should split up. He can't chase all of us!" Aang ran with Quila down one street, and Gopan went with Sokka down another. But the man shot another blast at Aang and Quila, sending them both flying into the statue of FIre Lord Ozai, and they both fell to the ground. Quila struggled to get back up, she was certain she had a broken rib somewhere and bruises all over. Suddenly, their attacker's head was encased in ice, and they smiled to see Katara, Toph, Gopan, and Sokka standing behind him. "Guys, get up!" Katara called, and despite her body's aching, she stood and ran with the others. Toph tried to send another rock at him, but he exploded it, but then somehow a bit of rubble hit him, and he could no longer control his blasts, allowing them to escape. "Hey, I got it! The perfect name for that guy! "Combustion Man"!" 

"Good job, Sokka. Now let's get out of here before "Combustion Man" catches us!" 

"See? It fits so well!" They all climbed on Appa and flew away to a new campsite for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

They were out in a lonely forest at night, and it had been someone's bright idea to tell ghost stories. Sokka was in the middle of his right now, but the only the only thing frightening about his story was how bad it was. "...Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark. Ooooohhhh... It came into the torchlight. And they knew the blade of Wing-Fun was haunted! Aah-Aahh!" He pulled out his sword and wailed dramatically, but it did nothing. "I think I liked "The Man with a Sword for a Hand" better." 

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink." 

"No, wait, I've got one, and this is a true Southern Water Tribe story." 

"Is this one of those "a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to" stories?" Sokka asked, and Quila rolled her eyes. She was familiar with that type. "No, it happened to Mom." Quila smirked a bit. She remembered this story. "One winter, when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice," Katara imitated a creepy little girl's voice, ""It's so cold and I can't get warm." Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but... when every one came back, Nini was gone." The story had them all frightened. Even Gopan was hugging his legs to his chest, his eyes wide. "Where'd she go?" Sokka asked, his voice shaking. "No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm." 

They all huddled together by the fire, all of them clinging to Quila, who was the only one aside from Katara not frightened by the tale. She knew it wasn't real. "Wait. Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming." Toph said, her eyes showing fear behind the pale blindness. "Pfft, nice try." Sokka scoffed, regaining his composure. "No, I'm serious, I hear something." 

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories." 

"It just stopped." 

"All right, now I'm getting scared." 

"And you weren't scared before?" Quila asked, taking note of how hard Aang was gripping her arm during Katara's story. "Hello, children." An old woman's voice cut the silence, and they all jumped, screaming. "Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?" 

"Yes, please." Sokka's voice cracked. 

She took them all back to her cute little inn, and was preparing hot tea for all of them. They sat around a table and waited. "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn." 

"Aren't you sweet? You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." 

"What do you mean, disappearing?" 

"When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out." She said ominously, but then she quickly smiled and held up the teapot. "Who wants more tea?" She suddenly frowned and read the room, seeing all of them fearful of her story. "Don't worry; you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night's rest?" 

After a restful night of being in a real bed, they went to the market to go shopping the next day. Quila walked with Katara and Hama as they left a small stand. "That Mr. Yao seems to have a thing for you. Maybe we should go back and see if he'll give us some free komodo sausages." Katara joked. "You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man?" 

"Absolutely. Why not?" Quila jumped in, smiling devilishly. "I think you two and I are going to get along swimmingly." The three of them laughed. Hama suddenly paused and turned to the group. "Why don't you all take those things back to the inn? I just have to run a few more errands. I'll be back in a little while." 

"This is a mysterious little town you have here." Sokka said, almost accusingly. "Mysterious town for mysterious children." She replied cryptically and walked away, without allowing Sokka any follow-up question. 

They got back to the inn and stopped to unload their groceries in the kitchen. "That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something." Quila rolled her eyes and helped Katara unpack the bag. "That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran-Gran." Katara replied. "Yeah, Sokka, you're being too quick to judge. She was kind enough to let us stay here with her when you would have been too scared to be out in the woods." Quila added. "But what did she mean by that comment, "mysterious children"?" 

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found six strange kids, camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?" Katara replied sarcastically. "I'm gonna take a look around." He left the kitchen and went up a flight of stairs. "Sokka! Sokka, what are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house." 

"It'll be fine." 

He continued rummaging around the house, all of them following and reprimanding him the whole time, trying to warn him that Hama could be back any minute. But, as usual, he didn't listen and was stubborn, not taking heed of their nagging. 

They finally made their way up to the attic and tried opening a door, but it was locked. "Just an ordinary, puppet-loving innkeeper, huh? Then why does she have a locked door up here?" 

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff." Katara shot back, fed up with his looking around. "We'll see." He looked through the key hole. "It's empty except for a little chest." 

"Maybe it's treasure!" Toph said excitedly, only encouraging Sokka further. He took out his sword and picked at the lock. "Sokka, what are you doing? You're breaking into a private room." Quila glared at him. "I have to see what's in there." The door clicked open and they all grouped in, Sokka picking up the chest. "We shouldn't be doing this." Aang warned. "Maybe there's a key somewhere." Sokka ignored Aang. "Oh, hand it over." Toph took the chest and metalbended the meteorite band on her arm and morphed it into a key and started turning it. "Come on, come on!" 

"This isn't as easy as it looks." 

"Guys, I don't know about this." 

"This is crazy, I'm leaving." 

"Me too." 

"Suit yourself. Do it, Toph." The waterbenders started walking away, but when Toph got the chest to click open, they couldn't resist the urge to come back and look. 

"I'll tell you what's in the box." Hama said from behind them, making them all twist around, surprised. Guilt filled Quila's stomach as she gazed at the old woman in the doorway. Sokka looked down shamefully as he handed to box to Hama. She opened it and reached inside, pulling out a simple blue and white comb, looking like it was made from a whale bone. "An old comb?" Sokka asked in disbelief, obviously expecting more. "It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I owned from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe." Quila, Sokka, and Katara gaped in shock. "You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" 

"Just like you." 

"How did you know?" 

"I heard you talking around the campfire." 

"But why didn't you tell us?" 

"I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them long enough." Quila could hardly contain her excitement. "I knew I felt a bond with you right away." 

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're all right." Katara and Quila punched him on either arm. "Hey! No fair, you can't both do it!" He rubbed his arm. "But I'm sorry we were sneaking around." 

"Apology accepted. Now let's get cooking." 

They all sat down at the table, ready for dinner. It'd been three long years since Quila had been about to eat a real Southern Water Tribe style meal. Her mother tried at first, but they ended up eating whatever rice and bread they could get their hands on eventually. "Who wants five-flavor soup?" Hama asked, they all raised their hands and Hama bended the soup into everyone's bowls. Katara and Quila audibly gasped in excitement and amazement. "You're a water bender! We've never met any other Waterbenders from our tribe." 

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one." Hama said sadly. "So how did you end up out here?" 

"I was stolen from my home." She took a deep breath, bringing back the sad memory. "They came again and again, each time, rounding up more and more of our Waterbenders, and taking them captive. We did out best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally, I too was captured. I was led away in chains. The last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape." 

"How did you get away? And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?" 

"I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore." Hama replied, obviously in great distress. "We completely understand. Sokka and I lost our mother in a raid." 

"I lost my father in the war. He went out to fight." 

"Oh, you poor things." 

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor, you're a hero." 

"I never thought I'd meet other Southern Waterbenders. I'd like to teach you two what I know, so you can carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone." Hama smiled at Katara and Qui;a. "Yes, yes of course! To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me." Katara accepted. "It's been so long since I've had a feeling of home, I'd love to join you." 

The three of them were walking out of the village the next day to somewhere more secluded that they could practice their bending. "Growing up at the South Pole, Waterbenders are totally at home surrounded by snow and ice and seas. But, as you probably noticed on your travels, that isn't the case wherever you go." 

"I know, when we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do." 

"Being in Ba Sing Se was hard. There was hardly any water I could draw from." 

"That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists." 

"I've even used my own sweat for waterbending." 

"That's very resourceful, Katara. You're thinking like a true master. But did you know you can even pull water out of thin air?" The girls watched in amazement as she circled her hands and drew water from the air. "You've got to keep an open mind, girls." The water gathered to her fingers and turned to ice. "There's water in places you never think about." 

They moved on to a field of bright red flowers. "Wow, these flowers are beautiful." Katara said in amazement. Quila stared down at them. "They're called Fire Lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants, and all living things, they're filled with water." 

"I met a waterbender who lived in a swamp, and could control the vines by bending the water inside." Fire Lilies. Another name for Tiger Lilies. Suddenly she was taken back to Ba Sing Se and heard Iroh's voice in her head. "You can take it even further" Hama waved her hands and dissected the water from the surrounding flowers, draining them completely. 

"That was incredible." Katara gasped, but turned to look at the flowers. "It's a shame about the lilies, though." Quila bent down and picked up one of the dead flowers. It was turned brown and utterly lifeless. "They're just flowers. When you're a waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight, I'll teach you both the ultimate technique of waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its peak." 

"But isn't that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon." 

"Oh, Katara. Three master waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have anything to worry about." Katara and Hama began walking away, and Quila closed her fist, the orange flower crumbling in her hand and blowing away in the breeze. 

Night finally fell and they found a clearing in the forest. "Can you feel the power the full moon brings?" Hama inhaled deeply. "For generations, it has blessed waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things." She flexed her arms, and in the light of the moon Quila could almost see the veins in her arm. "I've never felt more alive." She paused a moment. "What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched, Fire Nation prison. The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with retribution. And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water." Quila began to frown. She didn't like where this was going. "The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage, were nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape. Bloodbending." Quila's eyes went wide and she and Katara exchanged a worried, horrified look. "Controlling the water in another body. Enforcing your own will over theirs. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men. And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything...or anyone." 

"But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power." Katara was the one to speak, Quila was still too shocked to say anything. "The choice is not yours. The power exists... and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, Quila, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture. Your parents!" 

"I know..." 

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with any means necessary!" Then, it all clicked. It was bugging Quila why Hama was out there in the middle of the night in the first place. "It's you. You're the one making everyone disappear during full moons!" Quila finally said something. "They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work." 

"The Fire Nation killed my father. They've lied to me, and have taken my mother, too! And the one that I love, but there is no justice here!" Quila shouted, angrily. "We won't! We won't use bloodbending, and we won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" Katara pointed an accusing finger at Hama, but her arm suddenly twisted and distorted in different directions. "You should have learned the technique before you turned against me." 

"Let her go!" Quila was about to bend some water from the grass, when her own body twisted and turned. Incredible pain coursed through her as she lost all control over her movements. "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your bodies." She threw the girls about the clearing, smiling wickedly as she moved their limbs around erratically. Then, she forced them both down to their hands and knees. "Stop...please..." Katara begged quietly. But Hama only cackled sadistically. Quila felt the tears streaming down her face. Although she had no control over her movements, she was still painfully aware of the world around her, and she could hear Katara's crying. 

Something snapped inside her and rage boiled in her stomach. Katara slowly began to rise, and as Hama was distracted, her grip weakened slightly and Quila was able to stand as well. "You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. Our bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on us!" 

They all fought, Katara and Quila working as a team against this powerful bender. They drew their water from the trees and grass around them, slowly allowing the clearing to wilt and decay. 

Suddenly, Sokka, Aang and Gopan all arrived. "We know what you've been doing, Hama!" 

"Give up, you're outnumbered." 

"No. You've outnumbered yourselves." Hama raised her arms, and Quila was horrified to see her bloodbending her friends. Katara and Quila tried desperately to fight them off without really hurting their friends. "Quila!" Gopan warned her as he came at her with his fists. Quila shot two staffs of water from the grass and turned it to ice around his legs and arms, restricting his movements entirely. The fight continued on, trying not to hurt each other. "Don't hurt your friends, girls, and don't let them hurt each other." She taunted, sending Aang and Sokka on each other. In the moment, Katara and Quila exchanged a look. They both knew what they had to do. 

They turned on Hama, freezing her in her place, both of them in a bending stance. Fear lit Hama's eyes as they forced her to the ground. Toph entered the clearing with a large group of Fire Nation citizens behind her. They bound her with shackles and Quila and Katara finally released their grip on her. "You're going to be locked away forever." 

"My work is done." She turned her head to Katara and Quila. "Congratulations, girls, you're bloodbenders." A boulder fell in her stomach, and in the weight of it Quila collapsed to the ground, tears running down her face. Katara began sobbing as well, and their friends hugged them. They were silent in the darkened woods.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--I'm also going to skip over "Nightmares and Daydreams" since there's not much else for me to write with that one, either.--

They were all on the island where they would meet for their invasion of the Fire Nation. Quila was wearing her blue Water Tribe clothing again, now they were safe from the eyes of others. "I've missed seeing blue on you." Gopan smiled, also back in his green Earth Kingdom garb. "You look better in green." 

"Top of the morning, Momo!" Aang said, happily. They all smiled. "Sounds like you slept well." Katara said, referencing the fact that he'd been stressed, and suffering from nightmares since they got to the island. "Like a baby mooselion. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." 

"So what's your strategy for taking him down? Going to get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?" Aang looked down sadly. "I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, my 7th chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe." 

"You know what I just heard? Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about Space." They looked out when they noticed a fog coming in off the horizon. "Oh no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" 

"No, that is the invasion." Sokka smiled wide. 

They went down to the beaches and Aang and Toph earthbended some docks to meet the ships, creating their own port. Quila stood beside Gopan as Katara and Sokka ran to meet their father coming off his ship. "You made it, Dad!" 

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" 

"I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka." He looked behind him to see several men dressed in leaves and vines. "Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type." 

"Whoooo-wheee. This place ain't nothin' like a swamp." He pointed to a rock poking out of the water. "What'd you reckon that is, Tho? Some sort of exploding Fire Nation exploding trap that would eat ya?" 

"It's just a rock, Due." 

"Well, I'll be." 

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf head?" 

"I just wish they would wear pants." Bato walked over. "Pants are an illusion, and so is death." Quila and Gopan exchanged a worried and confused look. "Hi, Katara." They looked over as a young Earth Kingdom boy walked over. He had long dark hair and a mustache. "Haru!" Katara smiled and hugged him. "It's good to see you!" 

"Guys, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So we had to hide his earthbending." Aang introduced Quila, Gopan, and Toph to the young man. "Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village." An older man walked up behind the young man who Quila assumed to be his father. "You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you." 

They all made introductions, until, suddenly, an explosion came from one of the ships. They all rushed over to see what was going on. A man was poking his head out from under the ship, coughing as smoke pilled into the air. A young boy in a wheelchair came down the plank onto the docks, along with The Duke and Pipsqueak. "Was that a new invention?" Sokka asked, noticing the goo on their faces. "Yes. But unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce has proved to be a failure." 

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" 

"They're destructive." 

"And delicious!" Pipsqueak and The Duke added, licking the sauce off their faces. "Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?" 

"Yes, I was and I think the Fire Nation would be quite surprised." 

"Aang," The boy in the wheelchair pulled out a long staff. "my dad and I made this for you." Aang took it and blue wings popped out of the sides. "A new glider! This is amazing!" Aang examined it excitedly. "And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment." He pulled one of the handles, and peanuts came from a secret compartment and landed in his mouth. "Oh, well, I'm sure that will come in handy." 

They all settled in to eat, and Quila sat beside the rest of the gang. Sokka gazed up at the stage nervously, a bundle of scrolls in his hands. "Don't worry, you'll do great." Hakoda encouraged his son. Sokka took a deep breath and walked up to the stage, "Good morning, everyone!" but he tripped and dropped all of the scrolls. He picked them all up quickly. "Uhm...So, as you know, today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that." He laughed nervously. "Because otherwise, why else would you be here. Anyway..." He dropped even more scrolls and placed them on a board, flipping through them. Quila sighed. "Oh boy..." she mumbled to herself. "The Fire Lord's palace is here." He pointed to the wrong map. "Uh no, uh wait," He flipped through several more maps before finding the right one. "It's here. And uh, there's an eclipse today and Aang's going to fight the Fire Lord and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and uhm... I'm sorry, let me start from the beginning." He took a deep breath, and Quila smiled, willing him to do better this time. But her smile soon fell when he started again. "Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went over to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior. She made me dress like a woman and then she kissed me--" 

"Wow, when he says beginning, he means the beginning, beginning." Katara whispered, looking concerned for her brother. "...and then Aang's friend was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache and if you look in the front row you can see him--" Hakoda stood and approached his son. "Thank you, Sokka." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, why don't you take a break?" Sokka looked both relieved and disappointed and slumped off the stage, sitting beside his sister again. "Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the Day of Black Sun. And I just want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. They're two steps to the invasion. A naval stage, and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get past our first major obstacle here." He pointed to the center of the map. "The Great Gates of Azulon. Next," He flipped to another map. "we hit the land, and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin." 

"Excuse me, The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the eclipse? When the firebenders are powerless?" 

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar would have defeated the Fire Lord. We would have control of the Fire Nation capital and this war will be over!" Everyone cheered, excited to be part of such a historic day. 

Everyone was gearing up, and getting ready to go. Quila joined Katara in preparing their bending pouches with plenty of water. Gopan put on some of the Earthbenders' armor to further protect himself, and sharpened his arrows, making sure the string of his bow was fastened just right. 

They were just about ready to go when they realized Sokka wasn't with them. Quila and some others went to find out where he was, and she finally saw him on the side of a cliff. He was dressed in Water Tribe armor, and was gazing down at his wolf hat. "We've been looking for you, the boats are set to leave." Quila walked up until she was standing beside him. "I messed up, Quila." 

"What?" 

"The invasion plan was my moment of truth. And I completely flopped it. I just fell apart." 

"Sokka," She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled supportively at him. "That speech wasn't the moment of truth. You were just nervous to speak in front of all of them, anyone would be." 

"Dad wasn't. He explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone. Like a real leader..." She turned him gently so he was looking at her. "Sokka, your moment of truth isn't going to be explaining some plan. It's going to be out there in battle. You've always been a smart warrior at heart." She poked his chest, feeling his heart beating. "You're still young, Sokka, and your Dad has more experience than you with this kind of thing. You're going to be a great leader, just like him, one day." 

"You think so? How can you be so confident?" 

"Sokka, I've known you since you were born. You were always arrogant, and a little sexist, but you had a good heart and were always quick to defend our village, should we need it. Since you've joined the Avatar, you've become more of the strong and capable leader that would be able to lead our tribe one day." Quila smiled warmly at him. He nodded and put on the wolf's head helmet. "You really look more like your father every day, too." She smiled and put a hand on his back, walking with him off the cliff. "Come on, everyone is ready." 

They were on the boats, heading towards the Fire Nation. "Gopan sat under the deck, the combined nerves and being at sea was not helping his ocean sickness. "There they are. The Great Gates of Azulon." Quila raised an eyebrow, all she saw was a statue and two dragon heads. "I don't see any gates." 

"Katara, Quila, you and the swamp benders whip up a fog cover." 

"We'll sneak by that statue just like we sneaked by that fire navy blockade." 

Quila helped the others raise a fog, and they all held their breath as they neared the gates. Quila's heart was pounding in her ears as the tension rose. "Keep it up, we're almost through." Hakoda encouraged quietly. Then, an alarm breaks the silence and smoke came from the dragon's snout and a net rose between the dragons and the statue, catching on fire all on its own. The boats stopped and the waterbenders gave up on the fog. Fire Nation jet skis rushed towards their ships. "Everyone below deck." Hakoda commanded, and everyone on all the ships rushed under the deck and the the secret submarines underneath. 

The subs slipped under the netting and they had safely crossed over. "You've really outdone yourself this time, son." Hakoda said, proudly. "Yeah. Congratulations, Sokka." Toph groaned, sitting on the floor next to Gopan. "You invented a worse way of water travel." Gopan added, his face pale. The Duke removed his helmet and handed it to the pair, they accepted it gratefully. 

"Well, I just came up with the idea but The Mechanist did all the work." 

"Don't sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea to use waterbending to make the subs sink and float." Quila heard him as she worked with Katara and the swamp benders to move the vessel along. "Brilliant, though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher." Although Quila couldn't see it, she smiled as she remembered what Sokka's drawing skills were like. "Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn't fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface." 

The subs finally had to resurface, and Gopan was all too grateful to have fresh air. "I just hope your stomach can heal up before we have to attack." He cleared his throat. "I'll be fine." Quila bended him some fresh water to get rid of the taste in his mouth. "So, this is it, huh?" Aang said, Quila and Gopan looked up at the rest of the gang and smiled softly. "Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's alive?" 

"I'm ready." Sokka grasped his arm and they all hugged. "I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, twinkle toes." 

"Everyone listen up." Hakoda interrupted, and everyone looked to him. "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over, back in the subs." 

"Good luck, Aang." Quila smiled at him as she helped Gopan up. "You can do this, just remember we're out there backing you up." Gopan nodded and they walked back with Toph and Sokka. 

They were down below, and Sokka had to reprimand Katara to get back in the zone. She made an air bubble for Appa and they all submerged again. 

"Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is going to be a rough ride." Quila put on some last minute armor padding to prepare, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Before Gopan went off to his station, he walked up to Quila. "Quila." She looked up and smiled. "I see some color has returned to your face, you feeling better?" 

"I'm ready to go out there." 

"Good." They were silent for a moment. "Quila, I need to ask a favor of you." 

"What is it?" 

"If...If I don't make it out of this--" 

"Gopan." 

"--If I don't make it out of this." He repeated, more sternly this time. "And when Ba Sing Se is freed, I need you to look for Nima and tell her...tell her I love her. I never got to say goodbye to her before I left." She nodded. "I'll tell her." 

"Thank you, Quila." They clasped hands, and he smiled encouragingly. "You be safe out there, partner." 

"I will, archer. You too." They hugged briefly and he made his way to his station, and she got back to bending the sub. 

As they got closer, another alarm sounded. Harpoons shot out into the water and Quila they did their best to dodge them. They loaded torpedoes and launched them through the gates, allowing them to pass through. They finally neared the shore and Quila left her post quickly and arrived back. She quickly put on some light Water Tribe armor and joined the other warriors. The air was tense and silent, yet determined. The doors opened and at first the light was blinding at first. The caterpillar tanks crawled out of the subs and they advanced. The soldiers let out battle cries and raced out to begin their attack. 

The warriors attacked anything in red, and the caterpillar tanks worked their way along, crushing any Fire Nation tanks in their paths. Quila raced along with other water tribe members, dousing or freezing anything or anyone that dared attack them. The battle raged on in chaos, and Quila just tried to focus on her work, and not have her friends in the back of her mind. She had a mission, and she'd carry it out. A fire blast from a battlement landed near her, and she used her water to shield herself from most of the blow. 

Quila noticed behind her that Appa landed with Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda. She saw the father was laying on the ground, looking badly wounded and clutching his side. Quila water whipped a firebender away from her and raced to their side. "What happened?" 

"Dad got hurt attacking a battlement." Sokka explained, not looking over at her, his blue eyes fixed on his father. "How does that feel, Dad?" Katara asked, using water to start healing Hakoda's wound. "A...A little better." He tried to sit up. "I need... to get back... to the troops." He moaned in pain and Quila knelt down to help Katara ease him back down. "You're hurt. Badly. You can't fight anymore." 

"Everyone's counting on me--" He winced again. "--to lead the mission, Katara. I won't let them down." He tried getting up again before falling back. "Please, Hakoda, you have to stay down." Quila urged him. "Can't you heal him any faster?" 

"I'm doing everything I can." 

"I'll do it." 

"No offense, Sokka, but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands." 

"No." Sokka stood up. "I'll lead the invasion force." 

"Don't be crazy, Sokka." 

"Maybe I am a little crazy, but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does." Quila noticed Hakoda smile through his pain. "You can do this. I'm proud of you, son." 

"I still think you're crazy, but I'm proud of you too." Katara smiled. "I know you can, Sokka." Quila nodded to him and he put on his helmet and mounted Appa, flying away. Quila took some water from her pouch and began helping Katara too. "I didn't know you could heal." Katara said. "Dad made me learn on our visit to the North Pole." 

"Quila, they need a waterbender out there. We can't have both of you here with me." Hakoda looked up at her. "But--" 

"Katara will take care of me. You need to get out there and fight. Your dad you want you out there helping, not tending to me." She nodded and drew her water back before running off to catch up with the invasion force. 

She caught up with them around the same time Sokka did. "Listen up, everyone! I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle." Sokka commanded from atop Appa. "We're taking that tower and headed for the royal palace!" Quila made her way to the middle of the wedge and Sokka drew his meteorite sword. "Charge!" 

As they advanced, they didn't let up, and the Fire Nation began retreating. "The Fire Nation is falling back!" 

"Sokka, we're on our way to victory."


	22. Chapter 22

The fight continued on, and they were just about to make it past the tower and up the volcano. The full eclipse was about to commence. The earthbenders in the caterpillar tanks were launching rocks at the firebenders. The tanks had formed a defensive semicircle that was useful as they gathered supplies as needed, and advanced on the defending Fire Nation soldiers. Quila was quickly bandaging a small burn on her arm when she heard Sokka call, "Dad! You're on your feet again." Katara was walking the injured Water Tribe chief out and Quila walked over to greet them as well, Gopan walked up beside her and she smiled at him, glad to see he was okay in all of this. "Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is someway I could help." 

"Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet." 

"Let's hope our luck holds out." He paused when he noticed his daughter looking out in the distance. "Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" 

"Yeah... Is that... Is that Aang?" 

"What?" They all looked out, and noticed that it was in fact the Avatar on his new glider. He landed in front of them, frowning. "Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't need the eclipse to take him down." 

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned." Sokka's face fell. "They knew." 

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." 

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation." 

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it." Toph spoke up, pointing to herself proudly. Sokka pulled a device out of his pocket and examined it. "The Mechanist gave me this device. It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord." 

"We can still do this. We can still win the day." 

"Wait. If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely." 

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." 

"What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Sokka turned to Aang. "I've got to try." 

"You all be careful. Good luck." Quila nodded to them as Aang, Sokka, and Toph mounted Appa and flew off towards the volcano. 

Gopan turned to Quila and pointed to her bandages. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Some ratty firebender singed me, I'll be fine. Some water after this battle is over and I'll be back to normal." He nodded. "Good. I can't go losing my partner." He smiled and they both ran back out into battle. 

The invasion force made it past the table and were now climbing the cliffs to get into the Fire Nation capital. They did their best to shield themselves from falling fire balls coming at them, and the earthbenders crumbled the cliffs to send the battlements falling. The moon was crawling further in front of the sun, and it was gradually getting darker. The Fire Nation soldiers started retreating as they noticed the eclipse progressing. "The eclipse is only minutes away. We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire palace by the time it's finished!" Bato shouted to them and everyone cheered, firing themselves up once more. Quila turned to check on how Hakoda and Katara were doing. They were trailing a little bit, but she smiled when she saw they were still going strong. 

They continued marching up the volcano. It was hot, and a lot of work, but their spirit never wavered. "The eclipse is starting. Put on your eclipse glasses." Quila and Gopan paused a short moment to take out the specially designed goggles and place them over their eyes. It took a moment to adjust to the now very darkened world. The moon was now totally over the sun, and Quila had hope that Aang was facing the Fire Lord by now.

The invasion forces finally reached the top of the crater and they gazed down at the city below. "Surround the periphery! We have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over. Otherwise, we'll be in for the fight of our lives." Bato commanded, and they all raced down the cliffs. Firebenders were trying to stop them, but soon they began to surrender when they realized their powers were useless. Quila gazed at the palace. "So, that's where Zuko lives." She didn't mean to say it out loud, but Gopan gazed at her. "Are you okay?" 

"Why wouldn't I be. He was a liar and a firebender. Not to mention the Fire Lord's son. He's probably cowering in that bunker by now." She hissed and made her way down the rest of the volcano, her friend following after her. 

They finally secured the palace, the tanks and warriors standing around. The eclipse had ended, and they all took off their glasses. "What should we do, Hakoda? Shouldn't something have happened by now?" Bato asked, walking over to Katara, Hakoda, Quila, and Gopan. "I don't know. But now that the eclipse is over I expect we're going to see some firebenders any minute." Bato suddenly looked up at the sky, shock on his face. They all followed his eyes, and dread filled the air. Five Fire Nation hot air balloons loomed over them. And to make things worse, five more zeppelins rose up behind them. "They're back!" Katara shouted, rushing to greet Aang, Sokka, and Toph on Appa's back. Nothing needed to be said, everyone could tell from the Avatar's expression that the mission hadn't been finished. "It was a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move." He and Toph slid off Appa. "We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely." 

"They've got air power, but so do I!" Aang prepared his glider. "I'm going to do what I can to slow them down!" He soared up into the air, and Katara didn't hesitate to climb on Appa and go after him to help. "Everyone, let's get back to the subs!" Sokka encouraged, and they all turned to follow him. 

They rushed down to the bottom of the slope toward the plaza. "Try and find cover! I think we're about to see some bombs!" Everyone huddled together against the cliff, Toph earthbended a large ledge to cover them. The bombs crashed and exploded all around them, some hitting the very stone above them. If it hadn't been for Toph, they'd be rubble by now. But the zeppelins didn't drop any more, they headed towards the beaches instead. "Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" 

"They're headed for the beach." 

"They're going to destroy the submarines!" Gopan realized, his green eyes going wide. "How are we all going to escape?" Sokka asked, fearful. "We're not." 

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!" 

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together." They all stared at Hakoda. "What? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind." 

"You're our only chance in a long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." 

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle." Bato said. "I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy, but we'll get by." 

"They're at the beach already!" They watched in horror as the bombs exploded their submarines, leaving Appa the only possible way of escape. 

They all said goodbyes to their loved ones and family members. Gopan climbed up onto Appa's saddle, and Quila waited for Sokka and Katara to finish up before stepping over to Hakoda herself. "Take good care of Sokka and Katara." 

"I did that back in the South Pole, how hard can it be now?" She shrugged, although her cracking voice betrayed her casual and confident facade. Emotion filling her throat, she stepped forward and hugged him. "I promise, they'll be safe with me." 

"Thank you, Quila." 

"You be safe, too, Chief." He smiled a bit as they parted. They nodded to each other and Quila turned to climb on Appa. Gopan reached out a hand and helped pull her up, putting an arm on her shoulder to comfort her. "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you." Aang said before sitting down once more, and taking off. They all watched as they soared further and further above the ground, wishing well in their hearts for the friends. 

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple."


	23. Chapter 23

They walked slowly along a rocky and barren land that looked endless. They were all silent and exhausted, the weight of the lost battle still in their minds. "This is humiliating." Katara spoke up. "Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple." 

"Both." Katara replied, defeatedly. "Sorry, guys, but Appa gets really tired carrying all these people." 

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." 

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in." Haru replied, sounding tired. "I miss Pipsqueak." 

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." They stopped when they reached a canyon. They were so high up that there were clouds hovering in the cavern. "Hey, we're here. I can feel it." Toph's pale eyes lit up, and they all looked around. There was nothing around. "Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara replied. "Yeah, there's nothing here." Gopan added. "No, she's right, we are here." 

"Wow, it's amazing." They took Toph's word for it since none of them could see a thing. They climbed aboard Appa and flew town to the temple. And only now did they realize Toph was right. It was as though the temple was upside down on the underside of the cliff. Quila's jaw dropped, and Gopan's eyes lit up. They'd never seen anything like it before. Appa landed and they all unloaded near a fountain. "It's so different from the Northern Air Temple." Teo said in amazement. "I wonder if there are any secret rooms." 

"Let's go check it out." Haru said excitedly. He, Teo, and The Duke all rushed off to explorer the temple. Aang was about to run off too, but Katara stopped him with his staff. "You guys go, I think we need to talk about some things." 

"Why can't I go?" 

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this." They all sat down on flat benches made of large stone blocks. "Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?" Aang crossed his arms. He obviously wasn't thrilled to be talking about this again. "Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes." 

"Oh, yeah, that's great." He flicked a pebble. "No problem, I'll just do that." 

"Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy." 

"Well, it's not even possible. Where am I supposed to find a firebending teacher?" Aang did make a point. In a war against the fire nation, what firebender was going to teach him? "We could look for Jeong Jeong." 

"Yeah right, like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again." Aang lay back, casually. "Who's-- Oh, never mind. If it's important, I'll find out." Toph voiced Quila's and Gopan's thoughts exactly. Aang took his glider in his hand. "Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" Aang got a running start and soared off into the mist before anyone could stop him. "What's up with him?" 

"There's got to be someone who can teach him firebending." 

"But who? If this Jeong Jeong guy is a no-go, then who would teach Aang against their own nation?" Quila asked. "Well, if Aang knows a little bit, can't he just practice on his own? Isn't that how you learned water bending?" Gopan asked, directing his last question at Quila and Katara. "It's not as simple as that. I only learned from years and years of diligent practice, and Aang doesn't have that kind of time. Katara learned from scrolls and masters." 

"Come on, let's go after him." Sokka stood and they followed him to Appa. They caught up with him soaring around the canyon. "Aang, can we talk about you learning firebending now?" 

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears. Check out this loop." 

"Aang, I think we should be making some plans about our future." Sokka raised his voice above the winds. "Okay, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table." Aang and Appa landed, all of them dismounting. "Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber." 

"I think that'll have to wait." Toph said, seriously. They looked over at her, confused. Toph pointed and Appa moved out of the way to reveal someone Quila hadn't seen since Ba Sing Se. She stared at him, agape. "Hello, Zuko here." He waved to them. His hair had gotten even longer, and it was strange to see him in red now. They all got into defensive positions. "Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so I just thought I'd wait for you here." Something was different about him. Quila couldn't put her finger on it, but although she was curious, she didn't let her waterbending stance waver. Zuko's eyes landed on her and she saw the surprise in his bright amber eyes. He obviously didn't expect to see her here. Appa stepped forward, and Zuko covered his face cautiously, expecting an attack, but Appa licked him. Aang seemed surprised and lowered his staff slightly. "I know you must be surprised to see me here." 

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world." Quila looked at her friends out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know the whole tapestry between them and Zuko, but she knew in the very least the basics. "Right...Well, uh... anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I uh, I'm good now. And, well, I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending... to you." He nodded to Aang, who looked utterly baffled. "See, I uh--" 

"You want to what now!?" Toph interrupted. "You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?" 

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang." 

"I've done good things." He took a desperate step forward. "I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something." Appa licked Zuko again. "Appa does seem to like him." 

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it." 

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past." He looked down, in seemingly genuine shame. "Like when you attacked our village?" 

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?" 

"Look, I admit I've done some awful thinks. I was wrong to try and capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try to stop him." They all stood in shock. "Wait, you sent combustion man after us?" Sokka pulled out his boomerang threateningly. "Well, that's not his name, but..." 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend." 

"He's not my friend!" 

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up." Quila's heart stopped as Zuko turned his head to her. "Quila. You knew me, you know I'm telling the truth, right?" She blinked as his amber eyes burned into her. She felt everyone's eyes on her. They didn't know she knew him. "No way!" Gopan stepped forward, putting an arm out in front of Quila. "After what you did to her, no way." Zuko's eyes remained on her for a moment before turning to Aang. "Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me." Aang looked to the rest of them, then back to Zuko. "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us." Zuko's eyes flashed surprise and hurt. "You need to get out of here, now." 

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore." He took a step forward, but Sokka thrust his boomerang out towards him, making Zuko take a step back. "Either you leave, or we attack." Zuko hung his head. "If you won't accept me as a friend," Quila's eyes widened as he knelt on the ground and held out his hands. "then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." 

"No, we won't!" Katara shouted and she pushed him back with a wave of water, dousing him. "Get out of here and don't come back. And if we ever see you again... Well, we'd better not see you again!" Zuko stood slowly. His eyes locked with Quila again for a fleeting, magnetizing moment before he turned away. 

"Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara asked angrily and they all walked back under the overhang. "Obviously, he wants to lead us into some kind of trap." Quila stood there, staring down at the ground. Gopan walked up beside her and placed a hand on her arm gently. "This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother, and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings." 

"He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him, so you let your guard down, then he strikes." 

"The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt, But obviously when the time came, he made his choice, and we paid the price." 

"Quila, how do you know Zuko? Did you meet him, too?" Sokka asked. She didn't look up. "You could say that." Her voice choked and they all stared at her. "I have to go." She felt tears burning her eyes and she rushed out of the room and down a long hallway, she slumped against a wall and hugged her knees to her chest, starting to cry. She heard footsteps catching up to her, but they slowed when they saw her. She heard whoever it was sit across from her quietly. "Quila..." It was Gopan. "Are you okay?" 

"NO!" She shouted, looking up at him. She saw the pain in his eyes when he saw her tear stained eyes. "I'm hurt! I'm confused! I'm angry and happy and sad all at the same time! I haven't seen him since he was sick in Ba Sing Se, and now he just shows up here! I don't know how I feel about him, Gopan!" She let out a long breath. "He's a firebender. And it's his fault that we had to leave our parents, and Ba Sing Se. But a small part of me almost hugged him when I saw him. A small part that I hate, but a part of me." 

"I know, Quila." 

"How could you know." She pressed her cheek to her knees, looking away from him. He scooted closer to her. "This whole time, I could tell that you've been conflicted about him. I saw the way you looked at those duo swords in the weapons shop." He tilted his head to try and meet her gaze. His eyes were sympathetic. "He hurt you, and there's no excuse for that. But I understand that you still feel conflicted towards him." 

"I feel like an idiot, Gopan." 

"Come here." He pulled her into an embrace and let her just sit there, silently crying into his shoulder. 

The next day came and they were all gathered for breakfast. No one asked about what happened with Quila crying yesterday. "Has anyone seen Toph?" 

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday." 

"Maybe she's just exploring the air temple. There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending." Haru suggested. "I think we should go look for her." 

"Oh, let her have fun with her rocks. I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again." 

"We can go check for her." 

"Yeah, I want to ride that tunnel down the hall of statues again. It'll work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes." Teo rolled off with Haru and The Duko racing after him. A loud crash was heard and they all look around, startled, as the ground shakes. They see a large cloud of dust around the corner and they all ran towards it. They saw Toph laying in the rubble, and a large hole in the rock. "Toph, what happened?" Katara rushed to her side. "My feet got burned." 

"Oh, no, what happened?" 

"I just told you, my feet got burned." She replied, annoyed. "I meant how." 

"Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night." They all exclaimed, shocked. "I just thought he could be helpful to us. And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out." Katara took some water from her pouch and began healing Toph's feet. "So he attacked you?" Quila asked. "Well, he did and he didn't. It was sort of an accident." 

"But he DID firebend at you?" Aang asked, clarifying. "Yes." 

"See, you trusted Zuko and you got burned... literally." Katara returned the water to her pouch. "It's gonna take a while for your feet to get better. I wish I could've worked on them sooner." 

"Yeah, me too." 

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after him." Quila looked off to the side and held her arms. "I hate to go looking for a fight, but you're right. After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice." 

"He's crafty, but we'll find a way to capture him." Aang and Sokka lifted Toph up and began to carry her off. "Maybe just invite him back here. He's already offered himself up as a prisoner once." Toph pointed out. "Yeah... get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner. He'll never suspect it." 

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka." Katara replied sarcastically. She was about to follow them, but paused in front of Quila. "Are you okay, Quila?" 

"Huh? Y... Yeah, I'm okay." 

"Don't worry. We'll get Zuko to pay for hurting Toph like that." Katara placed a hand on Quila's shoulder. She nodded and Katara walked off, following them. Aang and Sokka got Toph to the fountain and she dipped her feet in the water. "Ahh, that's the stuff. Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks." 

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion above them. They all looked around to see Combustion Man standing on a far off ledge. They quickly pick up Toph and seek shelter behind the fountain. "Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore." They peered out from behind the fountain to see Zuko trying to stop the assassin. "The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!" Combustion Man pushed Zuko out of the way roughly and sent another blast to the fountain, totally destroying it. "If you keep attacking, I won't pay you! All right, I'll pay you double to stop!" Zuko tried to stop him, but the man's brute strength was too much for the prince. The man shot another powerful blast. Quila watched as the man turned to Zuko and sent a blast at him. Zuko tried to block it with fire, but at close range it was too powerful and Zuko was sent off the edge. "Zuko!" Quila screeched, it was out of her mouth before she realized she'd called out to him. Aang ran out from behind the fountain and sent a tornado at him. Sokka and Gopan ran off with Toph in their arms, getting her to safety. Katara sent a wave of water at him, and Quila followed quickly, trying to barrage him. By the time he looked back, they had all hidden around the corner. He shot again at a pillar. "He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side!" Toph said, her eyes wide. Another blast. "I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here." Sokka was in thought for a moment. "I know how to get an angle on him." He gently pushed Katara out of the way and took out his boomerang. He looked as though he was measuring how to throw this. "Sokka, is this really an exact science?" Quila asked. "Shh! I'm thinking." 

"All right buddy, don't fail me now." He threw his boomerang out and they all held their breath. Combustion Man was knocked down, and the boomerang returned to Sokka. "Yeah, boomerang!" But their moment of joy didn't last long when the assassin got back up again. "Aw, boomerang..." They all hid again, but then there was another blast, they all looked over to see the platform where he was standing exploding and crumbling to the ground, vanishing in the mist. They looked over to see Zuko reaching his way up a vine and back onto the platform. 

They all sat there, exhausted as Zuko approached them. "I can't believe I'm saying this...But thanks, Zuko." Aang said as the firebender stopped. "Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing." 

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been though a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." He looked to Toph. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." He bowed respectfully. "It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally." 

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher." Everyone looked to him, surprised. "When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt people you love." He bowed to Zuko. "I'd like you to teach me." Zuko smiled. Quila's lips parted as she stared at him. For a flash, she was back in Ba Sing Se with him in the tea shop. Zuko bowed to Aang. "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group." 

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" 

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." 

"Sokka?" He shrugged. "Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it." 

"Katara?" She was silent a moment. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right." 

"Gopan?" He looked Zuko up and down. "Whatever Quila decides is fine with me." They all then looked to her. "Well Quila? What do you say?" Quila looked up and looked at Zuko's eyes. They were nervous and pleading. But truthful. She sighed and broke her stare. "Fine." 

"I won't let you down, I promise." He said, excitedly. They all walked off, but when they were gone Gopan stepped up to him and pointed a finger at his chest threateningly. Zuko looked surprised. "If you hurt Quila again. So help me you will not live to be the future Fire Lord. Understand?" Zuko swallowed and nodded. "Good. Although it's almost too bad. I could use some moving target practice." He tapped the bow strapped to his back and turned, walking off again.

That night as they were settling in Quila walked over to Zuko's room and opened the door. He turned and looked surprised to see her there. "Quila--" 

"We should talk." She closed the door behind her, and he sensed how serious she was. He turned to face her. "I know. I know you kissed that girl on your date in Ba Sing Se."

"Quila, I--" 

"Isn't it crazy to think that I was hoping out kiss meant something? That I was hoping you wouldn't kiss someone else within a few days of kissing me? That's also how I found out you were a firebender, so that was just a great night for me." She laughed, but it was empty. "Your uncle told me everything when you were sick. That you were the troubled young prince. Yeah, you sure were troubled when you betrayed your uncle and fought Aang in Ba Sing Se." He looked down, guiltily. "It wasn't until I saw the look in your eyes when you saw me here that I realized, all this time, you thought I was still in Ba Sing Se. You doomed that city, knowing I was there! Knowing I could've been killed or taken prisoner. If it weren't for your uncle, Gopan and I would still be there, rotting in that city." She rubbed her eyes. "And the craziest thing about it is...after all that. After you kissed that other girl, after I found out you were the Prince of the Fire Nation, after Ba Sing Se fell, I still care about you." She looked up at him and his eyes flashed with surprise. "I still care about you so much that it hurts. You have no idea!" She took a deep breath as a tear crawled down her cheek. "But I still can't forgive you." 

"Quila...I'm sorry. For all of that." She regained some composure and looked him dead in the eyes. "Yeah. And if it turns out my mother or Gopan's father are dead in Ba Sing Se; you're going to be." She spun on her heel, opened the door, and slammed it behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--Skipping "The Firebending Masters and going right to The Boiling Rock"--

They all sat around the campfire at night and Zuko was preparing a tray of tea for them. "No one can make tea like Uncle. But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" They all nodded. Quila raised an eyebrow. Zuko? Telling a joke? "Okay." He began passing out the cups of tea. "Well, I can't remember how it stars, but the punch line is, "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed." They were all silent. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it." 

"Right. Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara quipped. They all laughed, and Zuko actually smiled. "It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph said. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka looked up at Zuko, and they walked off to talk near Appa. Gopan looked over at Quila and she shrugged. They continued to talk and joke around by the fire. Zuko was right, his uncle's tea was far better, but he was at least trying. 

That night Quila was woken up by two figures talking over by Appa. Cautiously, she slipped out of her sleeping bag and took her water canteen with her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw Sokka and Zuko talking. "...The invasion plan was MY idea. It was MY decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko." Sokka said in the dark. "You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you." 

"No. I have to do this alone." 

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares." They climbed down from Appa. "We'll take my war balloon." 

They were walking off and got to the war balloon. She walked up behind them and crossed her arms. "And where do you boys think you're going?" She said, startling them both. "Oh! We're going on a...fishing trip." 

"Yep. Just a fishing trip." She walked over and stepped into the war balloon. "You know, if you boys are going to go on a secret trip to a prison, you may want to be quieter about it." She smirked, knowingly. "You can't stop us, Quila." 

"Who said anything about stopping you? If you're going to save your father and the invasion force. I'm going too." 

"Quila, I don't--" Zuko started, and she looked over at him. "I'm going. And that's final." The boys knew they couldn't get her to not go so they shrugged and lifted off away from the air temple. 

The air was crisp, but the atmosphere in the balloon was awkward to say the least. Sokka was lounging on some boxes, Quila was leaning on the side up front, and Zuko was heating the balloon with his bending. "Pretty clouds." 

"Yeah, fluffy." She rolled her eyes. Sokka. Stop talking. Sokka started whistling to ease the silence. "What?" Zuko turned to Sokka. "What? Oh, I didn't say anything." There was a slight pause. "You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." 

"No kidding." 

"Yep. A balloon. But for war."

"If there's one thing my Dad's good at, it's war." 

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka said nonchalantly. "Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that." 

"I know, I know, you've changed." 

"I meant my Uncle." Quila turned her head to look at Zuko out of the corner of her eyes. He was always a nice man. "He was more of a Father to me. And I really let him down." 

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard." 

"It wasn't that hard." 

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" 

"Well... I did have a girlfriend." He said after a moment. Quila turned and looked at him, frowning. She could tell Zuko knew she was staring at him, but he didn't look over at her. "Mai." 

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" 

"Yeah. Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it." Quila scowled and turned around again, leaning on the side of the basket. "My first girlfriend turned into the Moon." 

"That's rough, buddy." 

Night fell, and Sokka had fallen asleep. "A girlfriend, huh?" 

"Quila--" 

"No, it's great. I'm thrilled for you." 

"It ended when I left the Fire Nation." She was silent, but both her and Zuko perked up when they saw something in the mist. "There is it." Sokka woke instantly. "There's planty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." But, as they neared the boiling lake, they started to lose power and the balloon was descending faster than it should be. "We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!" 

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly." Sokka concluded. "So what are we supposed to do?" 

"Brace ourselves?" Quila suggested and they dripped the balloon, holding on as they landed dangerously near the water. Sokka got splashed with the water, and Quila could tell he was using a lot of will power to not scream out. They crashed onto the beach, and crawled out of the wreck, gazing at the broken balloon before them. "How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Quila asked. "We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket." 

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" 

"My Dad might be here. I had to come and see." 

"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this, ugh, this is just crazy." 

"Hey! I never wanted you to come along in the first place. And for the record, I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there." 

"Sokka, you're kidding me." Quila sighed. He pushed the basket and balloon, and they sunk into the boiling lake. "What are you doing?" 

"It doesn't work anyway. And we don't want anyone to find it." 

"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now." 

They made their way into the prison undetected and found a guard uniform room. They got dressed in the armor and helmets and stood outside the room. "I hope these disguises work." 

"We just need to lay low and find my Dad as soon as possible." The corridor is suddenly filled with running guards, the stood there quietly, hoping to not be noticed. "Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on." Someone called to them, and reluctantly they all raced down and after the guards. They got out to the courtyard and all the prisoners were standing in a large circle around a guard and another prisoner. The guards pushed through the prisoners and observed from the edge. "I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell." The prisoner tried to walk away, but the guard firebended a whip and lashed at the prisoner's feet. "Stop right there, Chit Sang." Zuko made a move to step forward and interfere, but Sokka grasped his arm and shook his head. "We can't blow our cover." Sokka whispered. "I've had it with your unruly behavior." 

"What did I do?" 

"He wants to know what he did." He turned to the three of them, a smug grin on his face. "Isn't that cute?" None of them said anything, and he turned back to them, suddenly suspicious. "Uh, yeah, very cute, sir." 

"Super cute." 

"Real cute." The guard smiled, satisfied with their answers and walked back towards the prisoner. "You didn't bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang." 

"What? That's not a prison rule." Chit Sang replied, obviously angry. "Do it." 

"Make me." The guard bended another whip and shot it towards Chit Sang, but the prisoner took the whip and sent it back towards the guard who flicked it away. He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the Cooler." He turned and pointed to Sokka. "You! Help me take him in." 

"Meet back here in an hour." Sokka whispered to them and walked off with the guard. 

Quila and Zuko made their way to the mess hall for lunch, their uniforms still on. "Hey, new kids. I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax." A male guard called to them and they made their way over to the tables. "But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head." Zuko replied, hesitant to show his face and scar. The guards all laughed. "Give it a week, he'll loosen up." The female guard replied, Quila lifted up her face guard of her helmet. Zuko and Quila sat with them. "Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" 

"No, you can't date the female guards." The woman replied. "Trust me, you don't want to." A man said, leaning towards Zuko. The woman threw a cup at him and they laughed. "No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right? So, what about war prisoners?" 

Zuko and Quila finally found their way to Sokka. "Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?" 

"Very casual." Quila mumbled, sarcastically. "Zuko?" Sokka raised his visor. "Shh. Listen, we asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here." 

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Quila frowned. "What? Are you sure? Did you double check?" 

"We did." Quila replied, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "No." He turned away from her, and banged his fist against the metal wall in frustration. "No!" 

"I'm really sorry, Sokka." 

"So we came all this way for nothing. I failed." He leaned on the wall. "Again." 

Zuko looked deep in thought. "Err, what would Uncle say?" He looked up to the sky. "Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and a light. And a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So...when life seems hard... take a bite out of the silver sandwich." Sokka rushed to the railing, smiling. "Maybe we haven't failed after all." 

"That's the spirit. I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying." 

"No, what you said made no sense at all. But look, it's Suki!" He pointed down to a female prisoner with short brown hair as the prisoners moved back inside. "Who's Suki?" Zuko turned to her, and she shrugged. "How should I know?" She looked over to Sokka who seemed to be blushing and practically drooling, then turned back to Zuko. "You know, you can't just mention duality and food in an optimistic tone and automatically channel your uncle." She teased and dragged Sokka back inside, tearing him away from staring at this girl. 

Quila went for a break, and of coarse, what does she come back to to see Zuko in a scuffle with a female guard, and Sokka trying to sneak out of his girlfriend's cell. "Guards!" They froze as the woman noticed them. "help! I think he's an imposter! Argh! Arrest him!" Sokka exchanged a look with Quila, both of them look confused and stuck, but Sokka nodded and they both stepped forward and tore Zuko off of her. "You're under arrest!" Quila said. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Sokka whispered to him as they dragged him away, the female guard following him. 

Later, Sokka and Quila finally found Zuko and Suki mopping the floor by a staircase. Zuko looked a bit strange in the raggy prison clothes. "Oh, good. You guys have met." Sokka greeted them. "A...actually, we met a long time ago." 

"We did?" 

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village." Suki said, scowling a bit. "Oh. Sorry about that. Nice to see you again." Quila grimaced as Sokka checked their surroundings before huddling close to the rest of them. "So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the Coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep the firebenders contained, right?" 

"Yeah..." 

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out, right?" 

"Just get to the point, Sokka." 

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water." 

"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?" 

"I'm telling you, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing, bang, boom, we're home free." 

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?" 

"Yeah," Another voice cut in and they all looked up, startled. It was the prisoner from the yard. "how are you going to get the cooler out?" He jumps the stairs and lands near them. "What? We didn't. We...we didn't say that." Sokka replied, nervously. "yeah, you heard wrong." Zuko added, in a much more calm, but almost threatening tone. "I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in." 

"There's nothing to get in on." 

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is....an egg?" Sokka tried to lie, but Quila scowled at him. She punched his arm and he yelped quietly. "Okay, well, I come with you or the Warden hears about this "egg" too." 

"I guess we have no choice." 

"Okay, you're in. Now, first we need someone to unbolt the Cooler. From the inside." He handed a wrench over to Zuko. "Oh, I can get you inside." 

The prisoner, Chit Sang, stood in front of the stairs and Zuko was mopping, but backed up into him. "Ugh. Hey, what are you, stupid! Watch where you're going!" He grabbed Zuko's shoulders, and Zuko did the same thing, pretending to get into a fight. "Hey, you watch who you're shoving!" 

"I think you mean whom I'm shoving!" The other prisoners gathered around and started to cheer as the two men pretended to fight. Quila and Sokka rushed over and pushed through the crowd. "We need some backup over here!" Sokka called, trying to get more guards to come over. They saw no guards were coming, so Zuko firebended at Chit Sang, somewhat weakly, but the other prisoner jumped out of the way. "No firebending. Into the cooler." A guard commanded and they grabbed Zuko, leading him away. 

Quila waited with Suki, Chit Sang, and the two people he brought with him. Finally, Zuko and Sokka made their way down the beach. "Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too." 

"Fine, everybody in the cooler. Let's go." They got the cooler ready and Sokka lifted the rock that hid his water tribe clothing. He seemed to hesitate and Zuko stepped up to him. "Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your Dad is your chance." 

"Your Dad?" 

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we shouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." 

"No, it's not. Look, Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out." Zuko replied. "That's supposed to make me feel better?" 

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again--" 

"Seriously, not helping." 

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail." Quila looked to him, and smiled a little. "Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" 

"No, I'm staying. You guys go." He placed a hand on Suki's shoulder. "You've been here long enough." 

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka." She smiled at him. "I'm staying too." 

"I'm sticking with you, Sokka." Quila smiled at him. "Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby." Chit Sang pushed the Cooler and jumped in. "We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." 

They were headed back inside, when an alarm started sounding. "The plan failed! They're caught!" Sokka realized. "Well, I'm glad we're not with them now." Quila mumbled. 

They hid on a metal walkway and watched as the gondola neared the prison. The tension was heavy in the air as Sokka's eyes were glued to it. "The gondola's moving." Quila was also anxious, she hoped Hakoda was there. "This is it..." The gondola landed at the dock. "If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing." 

"We had to." 

"Come on, come on..." A guard opened the door and men started filing out of the contraption. Sokka's eyes were stitched to the opening, praying that his father would come out. Finally, what appeared to be the last man stepped off the gondola. "That's it? That can't be it." 

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Quila placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Oh no." 

"Hey, you two! Get off the gondola!" They heard a guard shout to two more people inside, and they all looked up. They all smiled when a familiar water tribe man stepped off. Sokka's eyes began to water and he smiled. "Dad." He said full of relief, but Quila's breathing stopped when a younger water tribe man followed Hakoda off. "Oh my..." Sokka looked over at her. "Quila, isn't that...?" She nodded slowly, her eyes glued to him. He was strong and had bright, pale eyes, and dark hair that went to the bottom of his neck in typical water tribe fashion. "Quila, who is that?" Zuko asked and she swallowed. "That's my fiance."


	25. Chapter 25

"Your what?" Zuko whispered, shocked. "It's a long story, now is not the right time." She replied and her and Sokka rushed up the steps onto the dock, joining the line of guards. Her eyes were glued to the young water tribe man. She hadn't seen him in three years, then suddenly, here he was. Out of nowhere. 

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock." The Warden began. "I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well I just want you to tell you that they don't have to be true. As long as you do everything I say." He walked up to Hakoda. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." Hakoda looked down. "No." 

"Oh, you'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!" He used his foot to yank Hakoda to his hands and knees. Sokka gasped and instinctively made a move to step forward, but Quila gripped his arm tightly. "I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye." Hakoda slowly lifted his head, glaring up at the Warden. "See? Isn't that better. You will all do as I say or pay the price. You will all--" He was cut off as Hakoda subtly lifted his handcuffs, tripping the Warden and making him stumble. Sokka held back a snicker and Quila's fiance smirked. "Are you okay, sir?" A guard asked. "I'm fine! Get these prisoners out of my sight!" The guards took the prisoners down to their cells, and Sokka and Quila walked off. 

"Sokka." Quila pulled him aside. "We have to get him out of here too." 

"I know. Don't worry, when I go see my Dad we'll get a plan that will get everyone out of here." He nodded. "Thank you, Sokka." 

"Come on, let's figure out where their cells are."

Quila found his door. She stood there and took a deep breath before sliding the metal. He looked up from his bed and glared at her. She closed the door again. "What do you want." Her fiance growled. She lifted her visor. "Nanuq, it's me." His face turned to recognition and shock. He had a new scar on his left cheek, and another new burn scar on his right shoulder. "Quila?" He stood and stepped over to her, checking her over like she was going to fade away. "What are you doing here? Why are you in a guard's uniform?" She smiled. It had been a long time since she'd seen her friend. "Sokka is posing as a guard here, too. We're going to bust you, Hakoda, and Sokka's girlfriend, and the fire nation prince out of here." 

"How?" 

"I'm not sure yet. He's talking to Hakoda right now, they're going to think of something." 

"Wait. Wait a moment, did you say the Fire Nation prince?" She nodded. "I suppose former prince, now. Since the invasion, he's on our side." 

"You must be kidding." 

"I know, that was my reaction initially, but he's really proven himself to be loyal to us." 

"I haven't seen you in so long, Quila..." He smiled and she smiled a bit too. "It's been a long time." She stepped away and looked out the window in the door. "I should go. It'll be suspicious if anyone sees me here with you." She put her hand on the door. "I'll come back when Sokka comes up with a plan." 

"Be careful, Quila." She nodded and closed the door behind her as she left. She met up with Sokka and they made their way to Zuko's cell.

"Zuko, are you there?" Sokka asked. "I'm here." 

"I just got done talking to my Dad. We came up with an escape plan together." 

"What are you doing here?" They all looked over, startled as two guards stood there. "We were just telling this dirty lowlife what we think of him!" 

"Well, you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us." 

"Why?" 

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden. That's why." 

"Could we just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?" The female guard crossed her arms. "Fine, ten seconds." They slipped into the cell and Zuko put up his mattress for Sokka and Quila to punch. "Take that! And this!" Sokka yelled, acting like he was really hitting Zuko. "We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction." Sokka whispered. "Be in the yard in one hour." The door started to open and Quila rushed to hold Zuko's arms behind his back and Sokka was hitting his stomach, although lightly. "Alright, that's enough." The guards separated them and led Zuko away. 

Quila made her way back to Nanuq's cell and she walked in while he was training. He looked over and smiled at her. "We have a plan to get out of here." 

"Hit me." 

"We're escaping today. On the gondola." Nanuq was silent a moment. "Was Sokka hit on the head or something after I left?" 

"He came up with it with Hakoda. We're stealing it and we're gonna take the Warden captive so they don't cut the line."

"But there are guards, we can't get through there." 

"That's why they're going to start a prison riot in the yard. As a distraction." 

"This is insane." 

"Sokka has had worse plans." She went to leave through the cell door. "I should be going. We'll find you and the others before the riot starts." He nodded and she left the cell. 

Quila stood outside and waited for the prisoners to be let into the yard. Sokka should be ensuring that by now. Then, right on time, all of the prisoners walked out into the yard, and Quila found Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda. "This is it. We have to start a riot." 

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Hakoda looked around. "I'll show you. He walked up to a giant, muscular man and pushed him from behind. "Hey, what did you do that for? That hurt my feelings." 

"Aren't you mad at me?" 

"Uhh, well, normally I would be, but I've been learning to control my anger." 

"This isn't working." Sokka said. "Hey you." They all looked over and Quila frowned to see Chit Sang talking to Sokka. "You're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt and I want in." 

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now. But we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one, would you?" 

"A prison riot? Please." He pushed past Sokka, grabbed the nearest skinny prisoner and held him above his head. "Hey!" Everyone looked to him. "Riot!" There was a brief moment before everyone started fighting and fire bending in the yard. "Well, I guess that does it." 

"Where's your man?" Sokka looked to Quila, she narrowed her eyes at him before looking out into the crowd of fighting prisoners. "There." She pointed to him as another prisoner ran towards him. Nanuq grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the ground, and stopped a punch by another prisoner by grabbing his fist, and then twisting his arm to sprain it. He rushed over to them. "Some riot you've started. It's been a while since I've had a good fight." Zuko finally ran over as well. "Zuko, good. We're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas." 

"And how do we do that?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"Argh, I thought you thought this through!" 

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!" Quila exchanged a look with Suki, and she nodded. They both had the same idea and ran into the riot. Suki and Quila jumped on the heads of prisoners and guards, going as fast as they could to the tower where the Warden was. The girls scaled the wall rapidly and flipped onto the platform. They fought off the few guards there and made their way to the next level up, swinging themselves up and over the railing. Quila trapped down the guards while Suki tied and gagged the Warden. "Sorry, Warden, you're my prisoner now." She taunted him and the guys finally joined them, out of breath. "We've got the Warden, let's go." Quila said, dusting off her armor. 

They raced up to the gondola tower, but some guards sent fireballs at them Zuko pulled Quila behind him and dispersed the flames. "Back off, we've got the Warden." The guards stood back and they passed with caution. They made it inside, Zuko pushed the lever downwards and the gondola began to crawl away. Zuko kept kicking the lever until it broke under his force. Quila watched him anxiously from the window of the gondola, they were getting further away. Zuko ran and leaped over the railings as the guards tried to shoot at him. Quila reached out and they clasped arms, and with Sokka's help, they pulled him inside. "Are you crazy? What were you doing?" Quila asked, out of breath. "I'm making it so they can't stop us." 

"Way to think ahead." Sokka commended him. "We're on our way." 

"Wait. Who's that?" Hakoda pointed down to the dock, there were two fire nation girls there, one in very nice imperial garb. "That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend." The one in pink jumped onto the wire, and Quila watched, admittedly impressed as she raced along the rails, not miss-stepping once. Zuko's sister grabbed a pair of handcuffs and used them as a handle and used her blue firebending to push herself towards the cart. "This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki said. "Me too." Sokka, Suki, and Zuko went to climb onto the roof. Quila was going up too. "There's no water around here, you can't fight up there." Nanuq grabbed her wrist to stop her. "A lot has changed since you and I last saw each other. I don't need water." She pulled from his grip and climbed to the top of the gondola to stand beside Zuko and Sokka as they started fighting, and Nanuq helped Suki. Zuko would disperse his sister's fire and Sokka and Quila would attack in the smoke. Zuko's sister shot at Zuko's feet and he slipped, starting to fall down. "Zuko!" She leaped forward and grabbed his hand, yanking him back up. He nodded to her. "They're about to cut the line!" The pink girl yelled. Zuko's sister saw another gondola coming the opposite direction. "Then it's time to leave." She propelled herself onto the roof of the other gondola with her friend. "Goodbye, Zuko." Zuko glared at his sister, still holding onto Quila. 

They all slipped back into the gondola. "They're cutting the line. The gondola's gonna go!" 

"I hope this thing floats." 

"Maybe I can bend the water out of the way." Quila suggested, moving to the window, but suddenly the gondola roared back to life and began moving again. "Who is that?" Sokka asked, noticing fighting down on the dock. "It's Mai." 

Teh gondola docked, and they all ran out, leaving the Warden tied up in the carrier. "Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken." Hakoda taunted him and they got up to the cliff. "Well, we made it out. Now what?" Suki asked, but Sokka stopped when he noticed Zuko had paused. "Zuko, what are you doing?" 

"My sister is on that island." 

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us. So let's not stop." 

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." He ran to the edge and pointed down. "There. That's our way out of here." They smiled and saw a Fire Nation zeppelin like the ones they saw at the invasion docked at the shore. 

They finally made it back to the air temple, and it was dark as they docked the ship and walked off, being greeted by their friends. "What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?"

"It kind of got destroyed." 

"Sounds like a crazy trip." Aang said, sounding interested. "Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked. "I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka said, sounding happy. From behind them, Nanuq, Hakoda, Suki, and Chit Sang all walked off. "I'm new. What's up everybody?" 

Quila stood between Zuko and Nanuq. "Dad." She raced forward and hugged her father. "Hi, Katara." 

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" 

"We... kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Hakoda embraced both of his kids. Katara realized something and noticed the water tribe boy next to Katara. "Nanuq?" 

"Hi there, Katara. Nice to see you again." 

"You were there, too!? I haven't seen you since you left the South Pole!" She smiled, excitedly. "I've missed you too, Katara." 

"So hold on a moment." Toph interrupted. "You guys didn't get any meat?"


	26. Chapter 26

Quila was fast asleep, exhausted after her time at the fire nation prison. Morning was filtering around them as they slept around the fountain. Suddenly, they were all jolted awake at an explosion rocking the platform. Aang stood in a defensive position. Out of the mist, several Fire Nation airships emerged and began firing more and more bombs. Aang retreated back to the rest of them and airbended the defensive doors closed, although rubble began crumbling from the ceiling. "Watch out!" Zuko rushed to protect Katara from a large falling rock. Nunuq rushed over and gently pulled Quila from her sleeping bag, standing next to her protectively. Toph and Haru rushed over to create a tunnel through the rock. "Come on, we can get out through here!" Aang began pulling on Appa's reigns to try and get his bison through the tunnel. Nanuq took Quila's hand and rushed her to the tunnel, but she stopped, looking back to see Zuko wasn't following. "What are you doing?" Aang asked him. "Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." 

"Zuko!" Quila called after him as he ran towards the air ship. "Zuko, come back!" She yelled again, but he ignored her and she sighed, frustrated. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." Sokka urged Aang, and Nanuq brought Quila inside, and she followed, reluctantly. The continued to try and pull on Appa, but the air bison wouldn't budge. "I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels." 

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." 

"We'll have to find a way." They loosened their hold on Appa. "We need to split up." Sokka said, defeatedly. He turned to the rest of the group. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship." 

"No, the Fire Nation can't separate our family again." Hakoda placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "It'll be okay, it's not forever." They hugged. They started climbing on Appa. Quila sat beside Gopan and Nanuq, and Sokka helped Suki up. "I can clear that away and we can fly out through there." Toph pointed to the wall of the rock. "Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." 

"We'll get through, let's go." Appa bust through, using rock as a barrier against Azula's attacks. Quila sat at the edge of the saddle, her eyes glued to Zuko as he stood on one of the air ships, facing his sister. Her hands were balled into fists and her eyes wide, nerves raking her as blasts of orange and blue fire were exchanged between Azula and Zuko. Gopan placed a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down, and help stabilize her through their evasions of the attacks coming their way. He knew she wasn't paying attention to anything but Zuko. 

"Aang!" She called out when she saw Zuko slipping from the ship, they bent around and she reached up, grabbing Zuko and pulling him onto the saddle at the last moment. They all watched as Azula continued to fall. "She's...not gonna make it." Zuko realized, just before she shot out some fire and used some sort of sharp edge to attach herself to the cliff side. "Of course she did." 

Night finally fell and they found a peaceful place near the water to rest for the night. They sat around a campfire, feeling the warmth of the heat soak into their tired bones. "Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it." 

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uhh... chase you around and try to capture you." Zuko joked. They all laughed. Quila smiled from beside him, it was nice to see him laughing and joking. Sokka raised his cup. "To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he'd be our hero." They all raised their cups. "Here, here." Quila nudged him with her shoulder a bit. "I'm touched. I don't deserve this." 

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara cut in, scowling. She stood up and left. "What's with her?" 

"I wish I knew." Zuko stood as well and followed her, Quila frowned as she watched his figure walk off. "What's with him?" 

Quila was getting ready to turn in when Katara was storming past her. "Katara." She said in a soft voice. The younger waterbender stopped. "What." Quila frowned and took a step towards her. "Don't you think you're being a bit unfair to him? I know what's going on here." 

"How could you know? And I am not being unfair to him. You don't know what he did to us. To all of us." 

"Katara, please, look at me. Quila gently held her shoulder and turned her. "I may not know what he did when he was hunting you all down. But I do know what he did to ME. I knew him in Ba Sing Se, he was my friend. More than that." She admitted, shyly. Katara looked somewhat surprised. "Or, at least I thought so. But I found out he was a firebender, and he broke my heart. And he attacked you all in Ba Sing Se. When I found that out I thought I'd never forgive him for that. Until we went to the prison together. I saw that he really HAD changed. I saw that he was worth another chance." Katara looked to the side again, frowning. "You can't blame him for what happened to us at the South Pole. And he's made mistakes, but he's different now. You need to give him another shot." Katara pulled away from Quila. "What would you know about what happened." She hissed and stormed off to her tent. Quila sighed, and walked back into her own. 

The next morning Quila was helping Gopan sharpen his arrows when Katara and Zuko walked over, packs in their hands. "I need to borrow Appa." 

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko?" Aang joked, feeding Appa. "Yes, it is." Aang was caught off guard and turned to face them. "Oh. What's going on?" 

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me." They all looked up, surprised. They stood and walked closer to them. "Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him." 

"Ummm... and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" Katara shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand." 

"Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" 

"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice." Quila furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." 

"Fine! Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves." Katara shouted, her voice sounding angry and violent. "Katara, you sound like Jet." 

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster." Katara replied defensively. "Katara, she was my Mother too. But I think Aang might be right." Sokka cut in in an attempt to reason with his sister. "Then you didn't love her the way I did." Quila's eyes went wide and she placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Katara! The South Pole was my home, and I miss your mother too. My father went away and was killed in the battles that followed that raid. You don't think I'm angry, too?" 

"You weren't even there! You were safe, hiding in the North Pole. You haven't felt the fear of seeing those Fire Nation ships." Katara hissed at her. Quila furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." 

"That's cute. But this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world." 

"Zuko. You can't be serious with this." Quila turned to him, her eyes pleading. "Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara said, and after a moment, Zuko broke his eye contact with Quila, making her frown. "Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness." 

"That's the same as doing nothing." 

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing. But it's hard to forgive." 

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." She turned and walked away, Zuko following her. She sighed, tired and disappointed. She sat next to Gopan again. "Quila..." 

"Not now, Gopan." He was silent, but continued sharpening his weapons. 

The next morning they woke up, and Appa, Zuko, and Katara were missing. Quila frowned and looked to Sokka. "They left, didn't they." He sighed and looked down, giving her an answer. She frowned, praying that Katara wouldn't do something she would regret. 

Morning turned to afternoon, as the sun was going further down. Sokka was getting a campfire going, and Quila sat there, smiling and joking with the others when Nanuq walked over. "Quila?" She turned to him. "Yes?" 

"May I have a moment with you? Privately?" She nodded and stood, following Nanuq over to some large rocks, out of hearing range of the others. "What is it?" 

"Quila... We need to talk about where we're standing. What we are." She swallowed. She knew this conversation would come since she rescued him from the prison, and here it was. "We were engaged to be wed in the South Pole, and I went up to the North Pole first, and you and your mother were supposed to come, but you never did. You just sent a letter telling me you were going to the Earth Kingdom instead. That's all I'd heard from you until you suddenly found me in the prison." He pulled something out of his pocket and Quila's breath hitched. He had a water tribe betrothal necklace in his palm, the pendant displaying a northern water tribe symbol. "I've been able to keep this since you returned it to me." His gray eyes locked with hers. "I still like for you to marry me, Quila. Once Aang ends this war." Her jaw dropped and she stared at the necklace. "Nanuq... I..." She was at a loss for words. After all this time, after she went to the Earth Kingdom he still wanted to marry her. "I...I can't." 

"You...can't?" 

"I'm sorry, Nanuq. I really am." She frowned and closed his hand around the necklace. "I just...I can't marry you. I can't live in the North Pole." 

"May I ask why not?" He said after a moment. "Because I...I don't love you, Nanuq." 

"I see..." There was another moment, and his hand fell back to his side. "This is about him, isn't it." 

"Who? Gopan? Absolutely no--" 

"Not. Him. Zuko. The heir to the Fire Nation." He interrupted, a bit of hurt and jealousy in his tone. She didn't say anything. "You can't be serious, Quila. He's a firebender. Even if he's changed sides, imagine what our tribes would say if you went after a firebender. You're just gonna leave me, and betray your culture for the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation?" 

"That's not what this is about and you know it. Zuko has nothing to do with this." 

"Doesn't he, though? Don't think I haven't already been able to see the way you look at him, and the way you call out to him when he's hurt or in danger." 

"We have issues of our own that don't involve my feelings for Zuko." She sighed, looking him in the eyes. "I didn't love you then, Nanuq. You know that my father was the only reason I was getting married. He knew he was at risk in the war, and he tried to get me to the North Pole to be safe. I wouldn't have been able to be a bender there."

"Yes you would--" 

"I would have been a HEALER, Nanuq. You know I'm a fighter, not a healer." He looked off to the side and she sighed again. "I'm sorry, Nanuq. You're a great man, and a brave soldier. But... I can't marry you. I can't live in the North. You know that." He looked down and she walked back to the group, leaving him in the sunset. 

She sat back down and realized everyone was strangely quiet, not making eye contact with her. "What? What is it?" She asked, after a moment. "You were engaged?" Toph asked, and her eyes went wide. She looked over at Sokka who was obviously tense, trying to seem distracted. "Sokka." 

"Hmm? Oh? Yes? What is it, Quila?" He tried to act casual. "You told them, didn't you." 

"I don't know what you mean." She sighed. "Fine, yes. I was engaged to him." 

"Quila! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Gopan asked, shocked. "I didn't tell anyone. I didn't like talking about it." She defended herself. "I don't know what Sokka has told you, but I assume you all want to know the story." They were quiet and eager. "It was all my father's idea. He was back, visiting me from being at the front. He had brought back a young man from his fleet, Nanuq. He was strong, capable, quiet, and a good man. We got along well, but then my father revealed that he wanted me to marry him. Nanuq made me a betrothal necklace, like the one Katara wears. I originally said yes. My parents urged me that being in the North Pole would keep me safe from the war. My father went out to fight again and as soon as I turned sixteen, I wore the necklace in public. A while before our wedding, my father was killed in a battle, and Nanuq went up to the North to continue fighting. My mother and I were supposed to take a ship and head up to the North Pole ourselves, but instead we left a message with the captain of the boat and got off in the Earth Kingdom. We went to Ba Sing Se, moved into the lower ring, and were there ever since." She finally finished her story. 

"Why did you never say anything sooner?" Gopan asked. "Well it's not something that comes up naturally." They all looked up when they saw Appa coming back. They stood and only Zuko got off. "Where's Katara?" 

"She's fine. I found a place for us to hide, let's go." They all packed their things and climbed onto Appa, Nanuq and Quila sat on opposite sides of the saddle. Zuko explained to them all that they were able to find the man who killed Sokka and Katara's mother, but Katara didn't kill him. Quila smiled a bit, thankful that Katara had shown restraint and not hurt him. 

They landed on Ember Island in the Fire Nation, where The Fire Lord's vacation home was. Katara was sitting on a dock, dipping her feet in the water as the setting sun turned the sky orange. She watched from Appa as Aang, Katara, and Zuko talked on the dock. Katara went over, hugged Zuko, and walked off towards the rest of them. Quila smiled a bit, she had finally forgiven him.


	27. Chapter 27

They had settled in to The Fire Lord's summer house, and they were all in their Fire Nation clothes again, although they had to steal some more outfits for Nanuq and Suki. She walked out to the courtyard where Katara and Toph were relaxing while Zuko and Aang were practicing their firebending. Nanuq sat on the other side of Toph while Gopan settled next to Katara, fixing his gloves on his fingers. Aang and Zuko finished their set and bowed to each other. Quila couldn't help but stare a little at Zuko's bare chest. "Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara wondered aloud. "I told you, my Father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us." Zuko replied, wiping his hair with a towel. Sokka and Suki finally returned. "You guys are not going to believe this! There's a play about us." 

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Sokka held it up. It featured Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Zuko, but his scar was on the wrong side. "What? How is that possible?" They all walked over to him to examine the poster. "Listen to this. "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources indlude singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, merchants of the black market, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Suki read the last line and Zuko groaned dramatically. They all turned to him. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered "Love Amongst the Dragons" every year." 

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked. "Come on, a day at the theatre? This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing." He said excitedly, grinning. "It could be fun! After all, Gopan, Nanuq, and I missed a lot of your journey. It could be interesting to see all the nonsense you all got up to." Quila chimed in. 

Night came and they all arrived at the theatre. Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Aang all sat in the first row, Sokka, Suki, Gopan, Quila, and Nanuq all sat in the second one. "Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here." Toph complained. "Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara replied as the lights dimmed. The curtain was drawn to reveal and icy and watery scene. Two actors resembling Sokka and Katara, though with lighter skin, sat in a boat. Sokka tapped Katara and pointed excitedly. "Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling."

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" The audience laughed and Quila's eyebrows raised. She had a bad feeling about the direction this play was taking already. "Is food the only thing on your mind?" 

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving." The audience laughed again, as though these jokes were supposed to be funny. "This is pathetic. My jokes are way funnier than this." the real Sokka whispered, upset. "I think he's got you pegged." Toph laughed. "Everyday, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up home. For hope is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even...even to our dying breath." The actress began to cry over dramatically. "Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that." They all held back snickers and laughs. "Oh man, this writer's a genius." Toph laughed. Then, a light illuminated the stage and a new iceberg entered the scene with a cut out of a figure that looked a bit like Aang in the middle. "It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years." 

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Aang leaned forward in anticipation. "Waterbend, hai-ya!" The fake iceberg split and a bit of smoke came out. "Who are you, frozen boy?" 

"I'm the Avatar, silly! Here to spread joy and fun." An...actress dressed as Aang replied, dancing around the stage. "Wait, is that a woman playing me?" They all tried not to laugh at how silly this was already. "An airbender! My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tearbend." The Katara knelt down and clung to the Aang actress' leg. "My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend." The actor for Sokka did the same thing. "But wait. Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" 

"Ooo. Where? Where?" The Aang actress laughed. "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" 

"I don't do that. That's not what I'm like! And...I'm not a woman!" Aang said, irritated. "Oh, they nailed you, Twinke Toes." Toph laughed. 

Sokka, Katara, and Aang were all wheeled off stage, and a gray Fire Nation ship entered the scene. On the bow was a boy with a telescope, and an older man. "Prince Zuko, you must try this cake." Quila and Gopan smiled. It was Iroh and Zuko. "I don't have time to stuff my face. I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!" 

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." 

"You sicken me." 

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." Zuko complained. "Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." Katara replied teasingly. "How could you say that?" 

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages." The actor for Iroh said. "How could you say that!?" 

Zuko slumped down in his seat and Quila leaned forward. "Zuko, please don't tell me your hair actually looked like that." That only made him slink down further and Quila snickered, enjoying the image of Zuko with literally just a ponytail. 

The play went on, showing them in different places all around the world. Aang finding Momo at the Air Temple, and on Kyoshi Island where they met Suki. Suki tried not to laugh too much at how ridiculous the Sokka actor was making him look. And it showed them in Omashu, and encountering pirates after Katara had stolen a water tribe scroll from them. 

They got to a point where Zuko had captured Aang again. "The Avatar is mine! Wait, who's coming?" A man with a huge Blue Spirit mask that covered his whole body came out. "I am the Blue Spirit. The scourge of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar." Quila chuckled, it was strange to her to see the Blue Spirit and Zuko portrayed by two different people. "My hero!" The Aang actress cried and was whisked away by the Blue Spirit. 

They were taken to another scene in a forest where Katara was with a boy named Jet. "Don't cry, baby. Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you." A long blue streamer representing a flood came over the stage. "Oh Jet, you're so bad." The Katara actress said sultrily. Quila laughed. "Wow, Katara, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Quila teased her and Katara played with her hair, obviously embarrassed. 

Then they were in the North Pole. "Don't go, Yue. You're the only woman whose ever taken my mind off of food." They kissed, and the Sokka actor turned away, gagging. "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?" 

"Goodbye, Sokka." The Princess Yue actress was raised off the stage. "I have important Moon duties to take care of. And yes, I did have pickled fish." Suki giggled. "You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit." 

"Shh. I'm trying to watch." Sokka replied, his voice quivering and his eyes watering. Aang fought off the Fire Nation attacking the North Pole, and it was the first intermission. 

They all sat outside the theatre. "So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko said and Sokka sat next to Suki. "Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." 

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki replied. "I know!" 

"At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all." 

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Toph teased him. "Relax, Aang. They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." They were all silent, not looking at her. "What?" 

"Yeah, that's not you at all." Quila replied, although it was not her most convincing lie. "Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph said. 

The intermission was over and they were all back inside. The scene was in another Earth Kingdom town. "Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." The Katara said. "I better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher." The actress pulled out a mini glider, and swung around the audience before landing again on the stage. Toph leaned forward excitedly. "This is it! This must be where I come in." 

"I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master." 

"Here it comes..." A rock prop was lifted off the ground and a huge, buff man rose up wearing Toph's outfit. "You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground." They all started laughing at the fact that Toph was being played by a huge dude. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Toph because it sounds like tough." He flexed his muscles. "And that's just what I am." 

"Wait a minute, I sound like...a guy. A really buff guy." Toph realized, although there was a huge smile on her face. "Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?" 

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady." 

"So, you're blind?" The Aang actress said, waving her hand in front of the Toph's face. "I can see you doing that. I can see everything that you see except that I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." He turned to his fellow actors and literally screeched in their faces. They all grimaced at the loud, high pitched sound. "There. I got a pretty good look at you." The audience applauded. 

They lifted the spotlight up to the Iroh and Zuko actors. Quila tried not to laugh too hard at the long, flowing wig the Zuko actor had on. "Zuko, it's time we had a talk. About your hair. It's gone too far." 

"Maybe it's best if we...split up." They went in two different directions. 

They were all facing off against Azula, and had seemingly surrounded her. "Azula! My sister. What are you doing here?" 

"You caught me. Wait. What's that? I think it's your honor." The actors all spun around. "Where?" The Zuko actor said and the Azula slipped through a door in the prop wall. "She escaped. But how?" 

They got to Ba Sing Se, and Quila and Gopan were frowning as a prop drill was working on one of the outer walls. "This was happening while we were in there?" Gopan whispered, and they exchanged a look, terrified to think what might've happened if the Avatar wasn't there. They had no idea Azula had tried drilling on the outer wall. 

They were at a scene that was in an underground prison beneath Ba Sing Se, Katara and Zuko were there. "I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive." the Katara actress said. Quila frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "You don't have to make fun of me!" 

"But I mean it." She sat on a prop rock next to the Zuko. Quila's hands balled nervously in her lap. "I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." The actor Zuko stood and walked a couple paces. "Wait. I thought you were the Avatar's girl." The Katara laughed. "The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way." The Katara actress stood and walked towards Zuko. "Besides, how could he ever find out about this." The two actors embraced and Quila frowned. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Gopan looked over to her. In front of them, Aang stood up and left. 

The actor Zuko was in the center of the stage, Azula and Iroh on either side. "Well, my brother. What's it going to be? Your nation or a life of treachery?" 

"Choose treachery, it's more fun." The Zuko walked over to Iroh. "No way!" Zuko pushed Iroh down to the ground. "I hate you, Uncle. You smell and I hate you for all time." Zuko and Azula walk off stage and the Earth Kingdom banner falls over Iroh. "You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asked him. Quila frowned. "I might as well have." Zuko replied, turning his head away from the stage. Then, Aang went to the Avatar State, and Azula shot him down with lightning. They all escaped the city, and Gopan and Quila went with them. As soon as the lights went up, Quila rushed out of the seat, just aimlessly walking down the hall. 

She hated seeing Katara and Zuko embracing like that. The thought of Zuko being with someone she thought of as a little sister sent her blood boiling. "Quila! Quila wait up!" She turned to see Gopan rushing after her. They were in an empty hallway. "The ending of that was rough, huh?" She frowned and crossed her arms. "Look, I know that scene with Zuko and Katara must have upset you, but remember, it's all fake." 

"I know! I know, it's all just a play, and this writer just improvised some details. I know there's nothing romantic between Katara and Zuko." 

"Then why are you so upset?" 

"I just... It reminded me of that date Zuko had. Where he kissed another girl and I found out he was a firebender. And the reminder that our family is still stuck in Ba Sing Se doesn't feel good either." 

"I know, Quila. But you know Zuko doesn't like Katara. He has feelings for you." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Well, don't forget all that happened in Ba Sing Se so quickly. You two were close there, even with everything that happened. I could tell he cared about you when we went to save you from that gang after you were taken." 

"Lest you forget, he got another girlfriend in the Fire Nation after he went back." 

"So what. That was then. Come on, Quila. At least take my word for it. Come on, the play is bound to start up again soon." He smiled and lead her back to their seats as the intermission ended. 

The play went through them going to the Fire Nation, Katara being the Painted Lady, Sokka getting his sword, Combustion Man dying, then the invasion of the Fire Nation on the day of Black Sun, and finally Zuko joining them afterwards. "I guess that's it." Sokka stood and stretched. "The play's caught up to the present now." 

"Wait." Suki pulled him back into his seat when the lights didn't go up. "The play's not over." 

"But it is over. Unless this is the future." 

The scene opened up on the Fire Lord's throne room, the comet in the background. "With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!" The actress Azula came onto the stage and bowed. "Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They're here to stop you." 

"You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself." Aang and Zuko came onto the stage. "Aang, you fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off. Aang went off stage and it was just Azula and Zuko. "You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy." 

"No, I am the rightful heir to the throne!" 

"We'll see." They jumped around each other, whipping colored ribbons around. Fire props irrupted from the stage, and made a silhouette of Zuko, and he flailed and sunk beneath the stage. Quila's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a bit, they all looked at Zuko, worried and fearful. 

But the play went on and Aang and Ozai were on stage. "So, you have mastered all four elements." 

"Yeah and now, you're going down." 

"No, it is you who are going down. You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable." They had a similar fight scene to Zuko and Azula, thowing colored ribbons around. Then a large red sheet came in and wrapped around Aang as the actress cried out in anguish. Then, Aang lay on the ground, wrapped in the ribbons, seemingly dead. They all stared in shock and horror at the stage. "It is over, Father. We've done it." 

"Yes, we have done it! The dreams of my father, and my father's father have now been realized. The world is mine." 

The rest of the audience stood and cheered wildly, but Quila and her friends stared in shock, stunned absolutely speechless. 

They were leaving the theatre, a tense and unhappy mood in the air. "That... wasn't a good play." Zuko was the first to say it. They all chimed in in agreement. "The effects were decent." Sokka shrugged, and they went back to the summer home for some rest after a less than agreeable night.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day they were all relaxing at the summer house watching Aang practicing his firebending with Zuko. "More ferocious!" Zuko commanded. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart." Zuko said, watching Aang's form closely. "Ugh! I'm trying." Aang complained. "Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" Aang stretched out and let out a groan at best, somewhat weak flames coming from his arms and mouth. "That sounded pathetic! I said roar!" Aang roared and let out more hearty flames this time, and Zuko nodded in approval. "Who wants a nice, cool class of watermelon juice?" Katara called. "Ooo, ooo! Me! Me! Me!" Aang started running to the house, but Zuko grabbed him by his robes. "Hey! Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here." 

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki said, and reluctantly, Zuko let go. "Fine. If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" He turned and walked away, Quila sighed and finished her cup of watermelon juice. "Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!" They all quickly changed into something more beach-appropriate and rushed down to the water. 

They made it down to the beach and Nanuq went to relax by the water on a blanket near Suki, Aang and Toph went to work making sand sculptures and Katara made a surf board out of ice and began riding the waves. "You know, Quila, you really seem to have a type." Toph said to her, out of earshot of Nanuq. "What do you mean?" 

"Nanuq, Zuko, you like tall, mysterious, and handsome." Quila blushed at the earthbenders' teasing. "Zuko? Who said anything about me liking Zuko?" 

"You know, she's right, Quila." Gopan chimed in, a smirk on his face. "Both a tall, attractive, strong, good leaders, warriors, benders, and complicated." 

"I don't like Zuko." Quila hissed, looking pointedly at Gopan. "I can feel you're lying." Toph teased in a sing-song voice. "Oh yeah? Feel this!" She bended a wave from the water, and Toph made a shelter from the sand for herself just in time, but Gopan was not so lucky. He was soaking wet and the girls laughed at him, Toph setting the sand back down. "Stupid benders." Gopan mumbled grumpily, taking a towel to dry off his hair. "Check out my Appa sand sculpture!" Aang called and they looked over to see him stick a piece of driftwood in a surprisingly lifelike statue. "Not bad, baldy. But I've been working on my sandbending. You're gonna love this." Toph said, cracking her knuckles. She kicked the sand, and when the dust cleared there was a mini replica of Ba Sing Se in the sand. "Whoa!" they all took a closer look. "It's home, Quila! I've never seen it like this before." 

"Wow, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco." Aang replied. Quila squinted to the figures he was pointing to. "So that's what the Earth King looks like, huh? Cool!" They looked over to see Sokka carving something from sand too. "Try and top that, Sokka." 

"Ta-da!" He stepped aside to reveal a large lump of sand with seaweed and shells covering it. "Is it a blubbering, blob monster?" 

"No, it's Suki." They all laughed. "Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this." 

"I think it's sweet." Sokka slid next to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "But it doesn't even look like--" Aang started before a blast of fire hit Sokka's sculpture, destroying it. They all jumped out of the way and stared in confusion and surprise when Zuko started launching blasts of fire at Aang, chasing him around the beach. "What are you doing!?" 

"Teaching you a lesson!" They continued running around, and disappeared over the cliff towards the house. "What happened?" Katara asked, coming back. "Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suko and he destroyed it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang." They all raced up the hill to help Aang and find out what was going on. 

By the time they got back up to the house, Aang launched Zuko through the wall with an air blast. "Zuko!" Quila called to him. He was holding his head and groaning a bit. "What's wrong with you!? You could have hurt Aang." Katara reprimanded him. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away!" Oh no...he didn't know. "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" 

"About Sozin's Comet... I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came." 

"After?" 

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending." 

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too." Toph added. "So... You all knew Aang was going to wait?" 

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose. No offence." 

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Gopan added. "You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can imagine." Zuko said, solemnly." They all looked at him. "The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back." He recounted the events and words of the meeting, they all stared in horror at what he was telling them. "I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I had forgotten who I was." Quila felt unbelievable fear came over her. Ozai was going to wipe out the whole Earth Kingdom. Gopan suddenly collapsed to his hands and knees. She crouched next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Dad...Nima..." He mumbled over and over. All Quila could think about was her mother. Still in Ba Sing Se, hopefully she was alive. "I can't believe this." Katara said. "I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil." 

"What am I going to do?" 

"I know you're scared. And I know that you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore." 

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang walked off to the side. "I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" 

"This is bad." Aang slumped to the sand and covered his face in his hands. "This is really, really bad." 

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara said, walking up beside him. "Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down." 

"Alright! Team Avatar is back!" He pointed to each of them in turn. "Air." He pointed to Aang. "Water." He pointed to Quila and Katara. "Earth." He pointed to Toph. "Fire." He pointed to Zuko. "Fan." He handed Suki a bunch of leaves in a fan shape. "Arrows." He thrust a bunch of tiny leaves at Gopan. "Spear." He handed a really long one to Nanuq. "And sword!" He gave himself a leaf and pointed it in the air dramatically, but it folded and wilted in his fist. "Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." They all hugged. "Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group means being in the group hugs." Quila teased him a bit. He rolled his eyes at first, but eventually came over and hugged them with a smile. 

Aang and Zuko went back to training in the courtyard and Quila watched next to Katara and Momo. "The're one technique you need to know before facing my father. How to redirect lightning. If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them." Zuko demonstrated the technique and Aang followed along. "That's like waterbending." 

"Exactly. My Uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders." 

"So... Have you ever redirected lightning before?" 

"Once. Against my father." 

"What did it feel like?" Zuko stopped the demonstration. "Exhilarating. But terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know that if you make the wrong move, it's over." Quila frowned, getting nervous. "Heh." Aang laughed nervously. "Well, not over over, right? I mean, there's always Katara or Quila and a little spirit water action... am I right?" 

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you." 

"Oh." 

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours." 

"Yeah...I'll just do that." Zuko walked out of the courtyard. 

They all met Sokka in the rocky cliffs near the water, where Sokka had constructed a model of Ozai, with a melon for a head. "Gather round, Team Avatar. In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the "Melon Lord", our timing has to be perfect." He knelt down and began drawing in the sand with a stick. "First, Suki, Nanuq, and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara, Quila, and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offence and while the "Melon Lord" is distracted, Aang swoops in and "BAM!" He delivers the final blow." 

"Errr... What about us?" Toph asked, pointing to her and Gopan. "For you, you're both the Melon Lord's forces. 

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" 

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Toph smiled and Gopan dawned a somewhat wicked smirk. 

Toph laughed evilly from her perch behind the tar covered rocks while Gopan prepared an arrow in his bow. Sokka gave the signal and he, Nanuq, and Suki all ran out first. Toph earthbended obstacles while Gopan shot dulled arrows their direction. A rock landed right in front of Sokka. "Watch it, Toph!" 

"I am not Toph, I am "Melon Lord"!" She laughed again. "I thought you wanted realistic, Sokka!" Gopan teased and shot another flaming arrow. 

Quila, Katara, and Zuko also evaded the flaming rocks and sliced any obstacle Toph sent at them. "Now, Aang!" Sokka called, and the Avatar jumped from behind the rocks, but just as he was about to do it, he stopped at the last possible moment and stood down. "What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko called, they all looked on, confused. "I can't" 

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now." 

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Sokka raised an eyebrow at him, drew his sword and sliced the melon in half. "There. That's how it's done." 

Night came and they were all eating on the steps of the courtyard. "I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara came, walking out, holding a scroll in her hands. "I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph exclaimed and Quila almost choked on her food. There was a moment where everyone was unsure what to say, but Katara just moved on. "Er, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." She unraveled the scroll of a baby. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute!" Quila laughed. "Awwww! How adorable!" But Zuko was the only one not laughing. "Oh lighten up, I was just teasing." 

"That's not me. It's my father." The mood was immediately killed and everyone fell silent. Katara rolled up the scroll again. "But he looked so sweet and innocent." 

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers." 

"But he is still a human being." Aang spoke for the first time that night. They all turned to him. "You're going to defend him?" 

"No, I agree with you, Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world will probably be better off without him. But there's gotta be another way." 

"Like what?" Quila asked. "I don't know. Maybe we can make big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." 

"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko replied sarcastically. "Do you really think that would work?" 

"No!" 

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like." 

"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you." Sokka replied. "This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!" Aang burst out. They were all stunned. "Aang, we do understand. It's just--" 

"Just what, Katara!? What?" 

"Aang, you have to do this! If you don't, The Fire Lord will kill the whole Earth Kingdom! I've already had to suffer this long wondering if my father, and the girl I love are even alive anymore! I can not lose them." Gopan replied, becoming frustrated with Aang. "We're trying to help." Katara said, more softly. "Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" He stormed off, and Katara went off to follow him, but Zuko stopped her. "Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." 

The next morning, they were gathered around Appa, loading their things. "Okay, that's everything." 

"No, it's not. Where's Aang?" They were all surprised, and looked around. They were a little embarrassed that they had not realized this any sooner. They all split up to search the house to look for the young Avatar. But the longer they looked, the more confused they were when he was no where to be found. Finally, they all reached a porch where a small meditation scene was set up. "He left his staff. That's so strange." Sokka noticed, picking up the long wooden stick. "Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." They headed down to the water. "Look! There's his footprints. The trail ends here." 

"So...he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" 

"Maybe he was captured." Katara suggested, worry laced in her voice. "I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle." Nanuq pointed out. "I bet he ran away again." 

"But he left behind his glider and Appa." 

"Then what do you think happened to him oh sleuthy one?" 

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World Journey." 

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko pointed out. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." 

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." 

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph announced, gripping Zuko's arm. "What? Everyone else went on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." Quila chuckled a bit. She went with Katara and Suki into town, Sokka and Nanuq went on Appa together, Toph and Zuko explored the beach, and Gopan stayed at the house in case Aang came back. 

After searching, they all came back to the house. "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka and Nanuq landed on Appa. "No. It's like he just...disappeared." 

"Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?" 

"Oh no!" Sokka realized, in absolute horror. "I knew it was only a matter of time! Appa ate Momo!" Quila sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Sokka pried Appa's jaw open and began climbing inside. "Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy." 

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." 

"That's just what Appa wants you to think." 

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka." Zuko said, tiredly. "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away." 

"What should we do, Zuko?" Quila asked, looking up at him. "I don't know." But they all continued looking at him. "Why are you all looking at me?" 

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara replied. "Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you." 

Zuko nodded and they all climbed on Appa, Zuko taking the reigns and flying them out over the water. "Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." 

"Just trust me." 

They landed outside a bar in the middle of a forest, loud music and talking were audible from the outside, and they made their way in. "And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" 

"June." Zuko pointed to a woman who was casually beating the daylights out of a big burly man, while never dropping her drink. Needless to say, Quila was beyond impressed. "Oh yeah. She's that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." 

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." 

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." 

"Her shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him." 

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her." June sat back down, as if never having gotten in several fights just now. Quila smiled. "I second that." They stepped over and approached her.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka realized. "Yup, back in the good old days." They walked over to her table. "Oh great, it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" 

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here." 

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." She smirked, looking at Katara and Zuko. Quila scowled. Zuko and Katara protested loudly at the same time. "Okay, Okay, sheesh. I was only teasing. So what do you want?" 

"I need your help finding the Avatar." 

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun." She took another drink from her cup. "Does the end of the world sound like fun?" Zuko retorted. Their explanation was enough to convince her and they walked with her outside. The shirshu and Appa were growling aggressively at each other, and June calmed down her pet. "Nyla..." She threw a piece of meat and the large creature swallowed it in one gulp. "Okay, whose got something with the Avatar''s scent on it?" She asked. 

"I have Aang's staff." Katara handed June the staff and she held it in front of her pet. It sniffed around in different direction for several minutes before laying down and rubbing her nose with her paws, whining. "Well, what does that mean?" 

"It means your friend's gone." 

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." 

"No, I mean he's GONE gone. He doesn't exist." They all looked puzzled and a bit worried. "What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's...you know...dead?" 

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher. See ya." 

"Helpful. Real helpful." 

"Wait, I have another idea." Zuko said, they all turned to him. "There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." He turned and grabbed something from his bag. Instantly, they all gagged and covered their noses as he pulled out a sandal. "You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked in disbelief. "I think it's kind of sweet." Zuko held the sandal in front of Nyla's nose and she instantly caught the scent. "Let's do this." They started racing off, and hastily, they climbed on Appa. 

After a while of travelling, Quila finally saw something in the distance. "Gopan. Gopan Gopan Gopan." She grabbed his sleeve and shook him awake from his nap. They both stared in shock at the wall of Ba Sing Se in the distance. Part of the wall was in rubble. That must have been where the Fire Nation entered the city when they took it over. Gopan and Quila stared in shock. 

Appa landed by the crumbled bit. "Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." She pulled the reigns and lead her pet away. Quila and Gopan stared in shock. Never could they have imagined seeing the great wall of Ba Sing Se in rubble "We're home, Quila." Gopan said quietly, his voice shaking a bit in emotion. "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." 

Gopan and Quila were supposed to be sleeping on Appa's side, but neither of them could sleep, being back at their home for the first time since they'd left. They were so close to being with their parents that they could feel it. Their stomachs were churning and their minds racing. Quila had even suggested they dawn their Black Bandit uniforms and try to find their families while the others slept. But suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded them and they all roused, getting ready to fight whoever was surrounding them. They looked up at the pile of rubble to see four men standing there in blue and white uniforms. "Well, look who's here." A wild looking old man laughed crazily. Quila recognized one of them as Sokka's sword master. Quila, Gopan, and Zuko all looked confused when the others all looked excited. 

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." Toph voiced their confusions. "Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." The old men walked down the rubble. Katara bowed to a man who looked water tribe. "Pakku." Katara bowed, and he bowed back. "It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" Quila raised an eyebrow. "That's so exciting." She rushed and hugged him. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again." 

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." 

"Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp." Sokka joined the hug and he pushed the two off him gently. "You can still just call me Pakku." 

"How about Grand Pakku?" 

"No." 

"Master Pakku." Nanuq stepped forward and bowed to him. Pakku smiled and bowed to him. "Nanuq, it's nice to see you again. I thought you were captured by the Fire Nation three months ago?" 

"I was. Your new grandson and some friends were able to free me." Nanuq smiled. "And this was Aang's first firebending teacher." Katara introduced and Zuko and the old man bowed to each other. "Jeong Jeong." He introduced himself. So this was the Jeong Jeong guy they were talking about before Zuko showed up. "Master Piandao." Sokka bowed to his sword master. "Hello, Sokka." 

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked. "All old people know each other don't you know that?" He joked, laughing wildly again. "We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." 

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko smiled. "That's the one." 

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." 

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Zuko smiled again and Quila smiled too, she hadn't seen him since she left as well. "Well that's who we're looking for." 

"Then we'll take you to him." 

"Wait, someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?" 

"He's gone. And so is Aang." 

"Oh, well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go." 

They were lead over some rocky hills to a camp. Quila looked over and noticed Zuko looked distracted. She frowned. "So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" 

"Escape? I didn't escape, everybody else escaped. There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it. An eclipse. That would do it." He recounted how he freed his city of the Fire Nation single handedly, and they all gaped, amazed. "Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself." 

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Zuko and Sokka exchanged a look and shrugged. "Nah." 

"Not really." 

They finally arrived at a campsite in a small flat area between the rocky hills. "Well, here we are. Welcome to old people camp." They all looked around. "Where...Where is he?" 

"You Uncle's in there, Prince Zuko." He pointed to a larger tent. He walked towards Iroh's tent and stood out front for a moment, Quila could tell he was nervous from a ways away. She nodded to Gopan and walked over to him as he sat down. "What's wrong?" She asked. He turned his head away from her. "My Uncle hates me, I know it." Quila took a deep breath and knelt beside him. "He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?" 

"Zuko... you regret what you did, don't you?" 

"Yes. More than anything." 

"And you took it upon yourself to join the Avatar, right?" 

"Yes." She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then you have nothing to worry about." He turned his head to face the tent, but still didn't look at her. "Zuko, your Uncle loves you more than anything, I could tell every time he looked at you, or talked about you." He still didn't say anything. After a moment, Quila turned his head so he was looking at her and tentatively placed a hand on the scared side of his face affectionately. "Your Uncle is not your father, Zuko. He will forgive you." She stood back up and walked back to the others, and behind her she heard Zuko stand and enter the tent. 

The next morning they all sat around for breakfast, and they saw Iroh and Zuko walk out of the tent. Gopan and Quila smiled excitedly. "Iroh!" He smiled and sat beside them. "Gopan, Tiger Lily, it is so nice to see you both again. I'm glad you're both safe." 

"I've missed that name, Iroh." Quila smiled, happy to hear him call her "Tiger Lily" again. "Iroh, have you heard anything about my father?" 

"Or my mother?" He slowly shook his head. "No, I am sorry, I've heard nothing about your parents." They both frowned, but they were still happy to see Iroh alive and well. "Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord." Zuko said. "You mean the Fire Lord?" 

"That's what I just said." 

"Hm..." 

"We need you to come with us." Zuko pleaded. "No, Zuko. It won't turn out well." 

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help." 

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." She hated to say it, but Quila had to agree that Iroh had a point. "And then...then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" 

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." Zuko's eyes widened in disbelief. "Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes." 

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered, but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honor. And only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation." After a moment, Zuko nodded. "I'll try, Uncle." Quila smiled. "Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" 

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." 

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Gopan said. "Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you." 

"I can handle Azula." 

"Not alone. You'll need help." 

"I'll go." Quila offered, without hesitation. Zuko nodded gratefully. "Katara, would you come too?" 

"It would be my pleasure." 

"What about us? What's our destiny today?" 

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asked. "I think that... even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." 

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Iroh smiled and nodded.

Nanuq offered to join Sokka, Suki, and Toph on their part of the mission. "Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound." Piandao handed Sokka a scroll. "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey." 

"Thank you, Master." Quila walked over and wished luck to Sokka, and Nanuq looked down at her. "Be careful, Quila." 

"You too." He nodded and climbed on the beast. Quila walked over to Appa and stood beside Iroh. "So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" 

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho everyday." Quila smiled. He turned to her and hugged her briefly. "Keep him safe, Tiger Lily." He whispered in her ear. "I promise." 

She turned to Gopan. "Well? Aren't you going with Sokka?" She asked and he shook his head. "I'm staying here. I'm going to help retake Ba Sing Se." She frowned. "Gopan, there will be thousands of Fire Nation soldiers in there." 

"I know. But this is where my destiny is today, Quila. With my home, and my people." She smiled and nodded. "You've always been stubborn." He chuckled. "And you've always been too eager." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful, partner." 

"You too." She hugged him. "If you see our parents, keep them safe." 

"Count on it." They parted and Quila climbed up on top of Appa, and Gopan took a few paces back. Sokka nodded to them and they all went their separate ways. The war would finally end.


	30. Chapter 30

Zuko, Katara, and Quila were flying on Appa as the sky turned red from the comet. Quila noticed the worried look on Zuko's face. "Zuko, don't worry, we'll be able to take Azula. Everything will be okay." 

"I'm not worried about Azula." He replied, his hair whipping in the wind. "I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" 

"Aang won't lose." Katara said. "He's gonna come back. He has to." Quila placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Zuko, can I talk to you a minute?" He nodded and they sat in the back of Appa's saddle. "Zuko. There's something I need to say, before we face Azula. Just in case something happens..." 

"Quila, you're going to be okay." She looked him in his bright, amber eyes. "I know... but I still need to say it." He nodded. "We kissed in Ba Sing Se when you came to save me, and, had things been a little different, we could have been together. But destiny didn't want us to be together just yet." She smiled a little, blushing. "And the whole time we were away, I was still thinking about you. Despite everything, I missed you." She chuckled a bit. "And I still do. I still care about you, a lot." 

"I still care about you too, Quila." He said softly, a bit of a smile. She smiled too and nodded. "We're here." Katara called from up front. Quila heard Zuko take a deep breath. She held a hand to his face and gently kissed his forehead, brushing his hair out of the way. "We can do this." He nodded and they moved to the near front of the saddle as they arrived at the plaza where Azula was receiving her crown. 

They landed and Zuko stood on Appa's head. "Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am." He said, jumping to the ground. Azula laughed. "You're hilarious." Quila and Katara jumped from Appa as well, glaring at the princess. "And you're going down." Katara growled. The fire sage was about to crown Azula, but she raised a hand to stop them. "Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" 

"You're on." Zuko accepted, and the girls turned to him, surprised as Azula smiled wickedly. "What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take all three of us so she's trying to separate us." Katara said, Quila placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, you don't have to do this alone, you know that." 

"I know. But I can take her this time." 

"But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula." 

"Please, don't do this, Zuko." Quila tried to urge him. "There's something off about her, I can't explain it, but she's slipping. And this way," He looked at Quila. "no one else has to get hurt." In his eyes she could tell he was doing this to protect her. She nodded slowly. "I trust you, Zuko." She and Katara walked a safe distance from the plaza, Azula and Zuko knelt on either side, their backs facing each other. 

Zuko stood and turned around, and Azula followed, removing the ceremonial robes and tossing them aside. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." 

"No, you're not." Zuko replied, already in a fighting stance. The plaza was silent and tense for only a brief moment more before Azula launched the first attack, and Zuko countered it with one of his own. 

Heat filled the plaza as blue clashed against orange. The attacks were passionate and powerful, filling a wide range. As Quila watched, she began to understand what Zuko was saying. Azula was slipping somehow. Her attacks were just raw power, and were just trying to hit something, they weren't as skilled or precise as they'd always been. However, Zuko was strong, and calm in this moment. Unlike Azula, he wasn't letting his emotions get to him, he knew this is what needed to be done. And in a strange way, that made Quila more calm on the sidelines too. She had faith in Zuko and his abilities. He was a different, better man than he was in Ba Sing Se. 

Azula rolled away after one of her attacks was blocked. She stood there, bent and shaken. "No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll re-direct it?" Zuko taunted his sister a bit. Quila jumped from her hiding place and entered the field to defend Zuko, should he need it. "Oh, I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTNING!" Azula smiled crookedly and time seemed to slow down as she generated lightning from her fingertips and at the last minute, she changed her target shifted and Quila went cold as Azula pointed directly at her. Zuko seemed to realize this, but the lightning was already on its way. Before the young waterbender could react, Zuko yelled and ran into the line of fire, getting himself struck in the torso with the lightning. She watched in horror as Zuko's body fell to the ground, still pulsing with the electricity. "ZUKO!" She ran to help him, but Katara pulled her back just as a blast of lightning struck their feet. Azula laughed, in a twisted, distorted yet victorious way and raced towards them. 

Quila and Katara kept trying to get to Zuko to try and heal him, or at least get him somewhere safe, but right as they would get close, Azula would shoot at them with fire, forcing them back. Quila's mind ran a mile a minute. "I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind!" Azula taunted, launching a bolt of lightning in Katara's direction as she fled to get cover behind a pillar. Quila took the opportunity to rush to Zuko's side, but right when she was within reach of helping him, two blasts of fire launched in front of her. Quila jumped back from them. "Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula cackled. 

Quila tried to help Katara as she ran from Azula, surfing on ice she made. They both ran under the overhang. Katara looked up at her from a water grate. "Follow my lead." She said quietly. Azula walked out and stood in front of them. "There you are, filthy peasants!" Her eyes drifted to Quila. "You can't really think Zuzu would marry a water tribe piece of filth would you?" She taunted Quila, but she only scowled. 

They got Azula right where they wanted her, they had her trapped over the grate, both of them on either side of her. Then, right when Azula was about to attack, they encased all of them in ice. Katara exhaled and the ice around her melted to water, and Quila did the same. Together, they bound Azula in chains and brought her to her knees, chaining her to the grates under her before melting the ice away back down the drain. As soon as that was done, they both raced towards Zuko, Quila cradling his head gently in her lap while Katara got to work on healing his wound. "Thank you." He mumbled out, relaxing. "Zuko, you're such an idiot." Quila smiled a bit, choking her tears down at seeing he was alive and breathing. Quila and Katara helped him up, and they both watched as Azula flailed around, trying to free herself from the trains. She firebended from her mouth, but it was rapid and aimless, soon she simply broke down into tears and sat there weeping uncontrollably. Quila placed a hand on Zuko's back as they stood there. 

It was morning the next day, and the world felt different. Quila didn't have stress for the first time in a long time. She walked through the halls of the Fire Nation Palace until she found the room she was looking for. She stood in the doorway and saw Zuko struggling to put on his robe. "Want some help?" She asked, smiling. He turned and smiled at her. "Quila." She walked into the room and adjusted the robe over his shoulder, her hands resting on the scar over his abdomen. "It's okay, Quila." He lay a hand over hers. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." 

"I would do that again if I had to." She smiled at him. "I'm glad you're okay." 

"I'm glad you're okay, too." She rested her hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him. He smiled against her and wrapped his arms around her. They broke apart when suddenly someone rushed in. They looked over to see Gopan out of breath, "Putting this--" He gestured to the two of them "--aside, they're here, Quila!" She smiled and her eyes went wide. "I'll see you out there." She kissed Zuko's cheek and he let go of her as she raced outside to the plaza with Gopan. 

They paused for a moment when they got out there, their eyes searching the crowd frantically. Gopan suddenly grabbed her wrist and ran with her through the crowd of people. "DAD!" He let go of Quila's hand, and they saw Gopan's father in the sea of faces. He turned to them, and smiled, opening his arms to accept his son in a tight hug. "MOM!" Quila smiled and tears welled up in her eyes and she raced into her mother's embrace. She hugged her mother so tight, worrying that if she let go, she'd lose her again. "My beautiful daughter! I'm so relieved that you're safe." 

"I was so scared. I had no idea if you were alive in Ba Sing Se. I was wondering what the Fire Nation would be doing to you all in there. You had no idea how worried I was." Her mother ran a hand along Quila's hair, calming her down. "It's okay. We're back together now, everything is okay." 

Gopan let go of his father to see tears in his paler eyes. He held Gopan's face in his hands. "I've missed you, my son." 

"I've missed you too, Dad. You have no idea how worried I was about you." 

"I'm so proud that you helped free Ba Sing Se. You helped free your people, Gopan." The young non bender smiled, taking in every feature of his father's face like they'd never see each other again. "There's someone else here, too." Gopan's father pointed to a young girl standing alone in the crowd and Gopan almost began to weep. "Nima!" She turned her head and smiled, he pushed through some people gently and ran to her, embracing her tightly. "Oh my goodness, Nima, I'm so relieved to see you're okay." He pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm okay, Gopan, really." 

"I've missed you so much. I feel awful for not saying goodbye to you before I escaped. I would have taken you with me--" 

"Gopan, calm down." She smiled warmly at him and caressed his face. "It's okay, your father explained everything to me after you left. You didn't have time." He smiled, holding her hand against his face. "I was so scared. Knowing what you can do," He held her hands in his, referencing her airbending. "I was worried they'd find out and kill you. I was terrified, Nima. I thought I'd never see you again." 

"I'm here now, Gopan, and you are, too." 

They quieted and everyone looked up as Zuko and Aang made their way out of the palace, dressed in formal attire. Everyone cheered and applauded for them, but calmed down when Zuko raised his arm. "Please, the real hero is the Avatar." They all cheered wildly again. "Today, this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace." 

Quila smiled with pride from her place in the crowd as Zuko knelt on the ground, and a Fire Sage stood behind him with the crown. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" They placed the diadem into Zuko's hair and he stood once again. Quila cheered for him happily. 

Quila sat at a table with her friends back in Ba Sing Se at Iroh's tea shop. Nanuq had gone back to the North Pole already, and Gopan was staring at the door periodically, waiting for his girlfriend. Quila was dressed in the typical inner ring clothing, the nicest things she'd ever worn. "Now that we're done with the war, hopefully I never have to wear those black uniforms again." Quila smiled, taking a sip from the fresh tea Zuko poured. "Tell me about it. But you can't let yourself get sloppy with your waterbending, Quila." Gopan teased her. "What black uniforms?" Toph asked. "Oh, I guess I told Katara and Zuko, but not the rest of you. Did you all ever hear of the Black Bandits of Ba Sing Se?" Quila asked, smirking a bit, anticipating their shocked reactions. "Yeah." They nodded. "It was Gopan and me. We were the bandits." 

"What!?" Sokka screeched. "Whoaa!" 

"How did you never get caught?" 

"Caution, and random schedules." Gopan replied, smiling. He stood up when Nima walked through the doorway. He walked over to her and greeted her with a quick kiss on her cheek. "Come on, you should meet everyone." He took her hand and lead her inside. "Nima, these are the heroes of the world. You know Quila, these are Sokka and Katara, her friends from the Southern Water Tribe, Toph, an earthbender, Iroh, Pr-Fire Lord Zuko, and this is the Avatar." She bowed to them all respectfully. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend from here in Ba Sing Se, Nima." 

"It's an honor to meet all of you." She smiled. "And, there's something you all should know." He held her hand and smiled at her. "Don't tell me you're getting married already." Quila teased, snickering at her friend's blush and small glare. "Aang, you may want to sit down." 

"Why?" 

"Just sit down." Slowly, the Avatar took a seat and everyone stared at them curiously. "Nima, show them a bit of what you can do." She hesitated a moment and he nodded encouragingly. She opened her hand made a ball of swirling air in her hand. They all stared in shock. "You're an airbender!?" She nodded. "Gopan, did you know about that all this time!?" 

"I did. I didn't tell anyone to protect Nima. Now, aside from me, you are the only ones who know." Aang looked overjoyed. He raced up to Nima. "How is this possible?" 

"I don't know. I was adopted by my family, so I have no idea where I originally come from." She explained. "We were hoping you could teach Nima a bit of airbending, Aang. Everything she's learned so far has been what she's been able to do here in Ba Sing Se in hiding." Quila smiled and Aang began talking a mile a minute until Katara had to calm him down. "Would you all stop moving!?" Sokka said randomly. They all looked over at him. "I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." 

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." Her expression changed dramatically when she looked down at the paining/ "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" They all walked over to get a look at the painting. "Those are you hair loopies." 

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair's not that spiky!" 

"And my hair isn't that curly!" Quila complained. "And you drew me with a beard! I don't have a beard." 

"Well you're growing one." Gopan ran a hand a hand along his chin, "It's not that big, though!" 

"And why did you paint me firebending?" 

"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Momo jumped onto the table and scurried around. "Oh, you think you can do better, Momo?" 

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down." 

"Well, I think you all look perfect." Toph said, making them all laugh. 

Night fell in Ba Sing Se and Quila stood outside the tea shop as their friends continued talking inside. "Hey." She turned and smiled at Gopan walking up beside her. "It's a little strange, huh?" 

"What?" 

"Us, being here in the inner ring. In these clothes." She nodded. "It is." There was a moment of quiet. "So, what now?" She asked. "Aang wants to take Nima to one of the Air Temples to teach her. I don't know. I might go with her, or I might stay here." 

"In Ba Sing Se?" He nodded. "The Earth Kingdom is going to need to rebuild after all that has happened. The former colonies, reinstating the Earth King, rebuilding the council, replacing the police...I want to help. And Dad is here. Someone has to look after him." 

"So you'd live here in the upper ring with your father?" He nodded, and they looked over as Zuko walked outside. Gopan smiled and nodded at him. "See you inside." He pat his friends shoulder and stepped back inside the tea shop. Zuko walked up beside her. "Good evening, Fire Lord Zuko." He smiled at her and leaned on the railing with her. "It has a nice ring to it, I think." She smiled at him. "What is going to be your next act as the ruler of the Fire Nation, hm? Aside from ending the war." 

"I would like you to come back to the Fire Nation with me." She raised her eyebrows and smiled slowly. "You want me, a waterbender, to live in the Fire Nation palace with you?" 

"You'd be provided with a nice room, protected by royal guards, and treated like a queen." He smiled and Quila reached out, holding his hand. "I would love to, Zuko." He smiled. "We can provide somewhere for your mother, as well." She shook her head. "My Mom is going back to the South Pole." He nodded and smiled at her, holding her close to them as they enjoyed the quiet of the city together.


End file.
